Una Flor para Escocia
by Nepomucena
Summary: Historia alterna de romance y drama entre Albert y Candy. Se desarrolla durante el siglo XVIII, cuando las reglas de sociedad son muy estrictas por lo que Candy debe enfrentarse a la necesidad de contraer matrimonio antes de que su tiempo se agote. Luego de un desafortunado suceso, conocerá a Albert y ambos deberán afrontar las obligaciones que tienen para con sus familias.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Estoy un poco nerviosa porque esta es una historia que ya estaba rondando en mi cabeza y me he me animado a publicarla. Espero que puedan darse el tiempo de leerla y decirme que opinan de este primer capítulo. Espero con gusto sus comentarios e impresiones. Se trata de una histora, es AU.**

 **Declaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen nyo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

El galope del fornido animal retumbaba sobre la tierra cubierta de fango. Gracias a la lluvia, copiosa en esa época del año, los cascos apenas resonaban a lo lejos, sólo el agitado jinete podía ser capaz de escuchar el fiero paso del caballo sobre el campo…sólo el jinete y tal vez una joven dama a la espera de su caballero al pie de la ventana.

-Ocho cuarenta y cinco de la noche y sin alguna novedad

-Candice, querida, debes tranquilizarte, algo debió pasar

-¿Qué pudo pasar, madre, qué…?

El estruendo rugido del cielo le había cortado las palabras, la lluvia había dejado de ser copiosa para convertirse en una tromba inaudita y violenta. Como si los tropeles de los cascos del caballo rebotaran en su corazón, la joven empuñaba con furia la cortina que llevaba sosteniendo desde hace más de media hora.

-Hermana, deberías sentarte

-No, Annie, prefiero estar de pie…

Y fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en el salón de aquel caserón de piedra, en las frías tierras inglesas, antes de que la misma Candy, con angustia en el pecho, gritara mirando a su padre por la llegada de un jinete que había visto apenas unos segundos luego de la caída de un rayo que iluminó el frente de la antigua casa.

Su madre, la Condesa Mary White, y su padre, el Conde Edmund White, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Un jinete galopando a esas horas, en medio de la lluvia, y luego del retraso de más de una hora del invitado principal, sólo podía significar malas noticias. El conde pidió tranquilidad y paciencia a todos, sobre todo a su hija mayor Candice quien no había abandonado la ventana desde hace mucho tiempo. A la chica se le hicieron eternos los minutos que tuvo que esperar a que el jinete fuera anunciado. Desde el salón le parecía escuchar los pasos acompasados de los sirvientes y del jinete, seguramente. Sentía el corazón latirle a toda velocidad, pero ya no era de emoción y nerviosismo como lo fue esa misma mañana cuando ella y su hermana bromeaban sobre su futuro como Duquesa de Grandchester; ahora sentía odio y una humillación más grande que la mansión familiar.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, por aquella puerta tallada en madera oscura no atravesó ningún Grandchester, sino más bien un mensajero que pidió estrictamente hablar a solas con el Conde White. Candice se había negado a abandonar la estancia sin escuchar lo que el mensajero de los Grandchester tenía que decir, sin embargo, la Condesa y su hermana Annie convencieron a la joven para dejar a su padre solucionar el "pequeño" percance.

Las tres mujeres fueron al salón de té, reservado para las damas; ahí Mary mandó a pedir una infusión calmante para su hija que no dejaba de caminar por toda la habitación hecha una furia. Annie intentó calmarla nuevamente, pero Candice no cedía, alegaba tener el derecho de estar ahí escuchando el mensaje que enviaba el Duque de Grandchester para disculpar la osadía y la terrible falta de respeto que cometió.

-Tú padre sabrá solucionarlo, Candice –decía su madre intentando permanecer calmada, pero lo cierto era que también ella tenía el ánimo desgarbado y caído.

El hijo del Duque de Grandchester era la oportunidad perfecta que tenían para Candice, todo parecía haber sido un milagro cuando Edmund anunció que había encontrado el marido perfecto para su hija. Ni ella misma había podido concertar mejor partido que Terrence Grandchester, próximo duque, luego de que Candice hubiera sido rechazada por dos candidatos anteriores, y todo por el comportamiento de la joven.

Todo intento de casarla parecía infructuoso, ya sea por el alto grado de inteligencia y habilidades mentales que poesía Candice o por su negativa a convertirse en una esposa de aparador. Su hija era una dama capaz de comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias; era hermosa, incluso más que Annie, pensaba ella, sin embargo, su único problema fue que Edmund le entregó una educación demasiado alta para una mujer. La instruyó en finanzas, economía y gobierno además de las disciplinas propias de una dama. Todos murmuraban sobre la educación tan varonil de la mayor de las White. Esto causó un gran problema, pocos caballeros estaban dispuestos a aceptar una mujer más inteligente y mejor instruida que ellos, pero la imposibilidad se hizo más grande cuando Annie llegó a la edad casadera y desde su primer baile, el hijo de Lord Cornwell, Archibald, terminara enamorado de ella.

-Mamá, ¿qué crees que esté hablando el mensajero con papá?

-No lo sé, Annie, pero no debemos preocuparnos, tú padre sabrá qué hacer sea lo que sea

Para calmar el nerviosismo que Candice empezaba a transmitir a su hermana, sostuvo con fuerzas las manos de su hija intentando darle la confianza que necesitaba. Mientras miraba a Candice tropezar con el revistero provocando que su vestido quedara atorado entre las orillas puntiagudas de la caja de metal.

-¡Candice, cuidado! –le advirtió su madre, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el fino vestido de muselina rosa se había rasgado luego del tremendo jalón que Candice dio a la falda para deshacerse de ese impertinente revistero. Annie ahogó un grito de pena por el hermoso vestido.

Mary abandonó a su hija menor y caminó junto a Candice para examinar el daño causado al vestido y justo en el momento en que ambas mujeres evaluaban la tela, la puerta del salón de té se abrió de par en par dejando entrar al conde White quien pidiera a los sirvientes llevarle una copa de whisky. Candice y su madre lo miraron inquietas, silenciosas. Fue Annie quien rompió el silencio para preguntar directamente a qué había venido el mensajero. Mary tragó saliva, por la mirada desencajada de su esposo supuso que tal vez deberían cancelar, por tercera vez, los planes de boda para Candice.

-El Duque de Grandchester envía sus disculpas junto con una condonación por las molestias que causará la cancelación del compromiso entre su hijo y Candice

-¡No puede ser! - exclamó Mary llevándose las manos a la boca

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Annie ya de pie luego de la terrible noticia

-Al parecer su hijo está enamorado de otra mujer y está decidido a no dejarla

-Pero, Edmund, creí que habías dicho que esa mujer no era apropiada para ser esposa de su hijo y que el duque buscaba a una joven noble…

-Y así es, Mary, pero el duque ha ofrecido un trato a su hijo: desde ahora deberá asumir todas las responsabilidades del ducado y comprometerá a la chica a cumplir con cada obligación –los sirvientes entraron dejando el vaso de whisky que había solicitado –El duque es un hombre mayor y está preocupado por morir antes del casamiento de su hijo.

-¿Esto significa que mi boda con Archibald será pospuesta otra vez? –preguntó la hija menor con un poco de enfado

-¡Annie! ¿a qué viene eso ahora? –fue reprendida por su madre –sabes perfectamente que no puedes casarte antes que Candice lo haga.

-¡Pero es la tercera vez que la rechazan!

-¡Annie, basta! –volvió a insistir Mary -¡no son momentos para ser inmadura, por favor!

-No, madre, Annie tiene razón-dijo Candice con la mirada perdida, aún sostenía el pliegue de su vestido en la mano -Padre, le suplico que reconsidere la situación y le permita a Annie casarse con el hijo de lord Cornwell.

Edmund White suspiró apesadumbrado, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que Candice se sentía más que humillada, mancillada. Toda su dignidad de mujer había sido pisoteada por el hijo del duque de Grandchester, conocido por su vida libertina entre teatros nocturnos. Que Terrence Grandchester rechazara a Candice era el colmo, él mismo tenía el ímpetu de ir en busca de aquel joven y molerlo a golpes. Pero eso no solucionaba nada, al contrario, resultaría contra producente para la posición en la que quedaba su hija.

-Candice tiene razón, papá, si ella no es capaz de conservar a su prometido hasta el matrimonio, no es culpa mí…-Annie no terminó su arenga cuando sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla que la empujó con violencia sobre la silla más cercana. Mary y Candice quedaron impactadas por la corrección de Edmund.

-¡Suficiente irreverencia se te ha tolerado, señorita! - Annie no dejaba de ver a su padre sosteniendo su mejilla. Candice corrió a ella para ayudarla y darle apoyo, pero no aceptó ni el consuelo ni el apoyo de su hermana mayor. Arremetió con despreció sobre Candice y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que la tocara. ¾¡Te odio Candice, te odio! ¡por tu culpa estaré condenada a la soltería!

La joven castaña corrió a su habitación siendo seguida sólo por su madre. Candice y su padre quedaron de pie en medio del salón de té sin decir una palabra. Él porque en parte se sentía responsable del escándalo que sufriría Candice luego del rompimiento del compromiso, Mary le había advertido sobre lo sospechosamente ventajoso que resultaba el acuerdo matrimonial, pero no la escuchó y siguió adelante a pesar de conocer la reticencia del hijo del duque y su vida poco decorosa; ella, por otra parte, se sentía herida, pensaba que Annie tenía razón al odiarla. Nunca había querido casarse, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, es parte de lo que debe hacer como hija de un conde, pero nunca pensó sería realmente difícil. Ella sólo quería un matrimonio en el que no se sintiera encerrada. Su madre y su nana siempre le decían que era una mujer hermosa y sería muy fácil encontrar pretendiente, pero ahora, la última oportunidad que tenía con Terrence Grandchester, se le iba de las manos.

Suspiró cansada, tomó un sorbo de la infusión que le llevaran para los nervios y pensó en todo lo que tendría que afrontar, nuevamente, con un rechazo más.

-Bueno, al menos no ha sido un rechazo público como el de Neil Leagan en el baile de la Condesa Montespan – comentó con un dejo de sórdida ironía para romper el silencio con su padre –podré lidiar con esto también

-No habrá sido público, cariño, pero ha sido el más importante. Los Leagan son una familia respetable, pero Terrence Grandchester se convertirá en duque.

-Del acuerdo matrimonial sólo lo conocían lord y lady Brown, estoy segura que si madre habla con ella mantendrá esto en el olvido –se animó a tomar las manos de su padre para aliviar la pena que ella sabía atravesaba –por favor, no te preocupes. - El conde Edmund White sonrió amorosamente a su hija mientras ella besaba sus manos

-En una semana lady Cameron ofrecerá un baile para celebrar el regreso de su hijo de su viaje a América

-¡oh, Candice! Mi hermosa y gentil Candice, - dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas sonrosadas - si las normas no fueran tan rígidas…si estuviera en mis manos, te evitaría esta humillación…

-Padre, por favor, no nos martiricemos más –volvió a estrechar las manos del conde para darle seguridad –resolveremos esto, no podemos seguir posponiendo la boda de Annie, pronto cumplirá diez y ocho y la gente empezará a llamarla solterona.

-¡Oh, Candice! Siempre preocupada por tu hermana, ella deberá aprender a tener paciencia, hija…no podemos seguir consintiéndola

-Pero padre, ella es de carácter sensible y no quiero que los murmullos de los salones terminen con su autoestima, yo tengo la fuerza suficiente para pegar la vuelta a todo lo que digan.

-Aun así, no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Escribiré mi respuesta al duque de Grandchester para evitar el escándalo en la medida de lo posible –el conde besó la frente de su bella hija y salió del salón con el paso apesadumbrado.

Cuando Candice quedó sola en la habitación suspiró lo más fuerte que pudo para evitar el sollozo, no amaba a Terrence Grandchester, ni siquiera le gustaba, pero a pesar de todo se había hecho la ilusión de ser una duquesa y compartir su vida junto a un joven bien parecido y con gusto por el arte. Sabía lo que le esperaba en los días próximos hasta el baile de lady Cameron; era seguro que estaría en las conversaciones de todos y no sólo por su edad, que el haber llegado a los veinte años sin matrimonio era todo un escándalo, sino porque, en lo que muchos consideraban su última oportunidad, fue rechazada por tercera vez. Volvió a suspirar sin tener oportunidad de volver sus pensamientos a su infortunio cuando su nana Pony tocó a la puerta, entonces corrió a sus brazos y soltó el lamento que había estado reprimiendo.

-Me acabo de enterar, mi niña, no sabes cuánto lo siento

-¡ay, nana! Me siento tan humillada, otra vez rechazada, parezco una apestada

-No digas eso, mi niña, si eres la mujer más hermosa e inteligente

Candice se apartó con el ceño fruncido.

-pues necesito ser algo más nana, porque a ningún hombre le intereso –soltó con resignación

-No hables así, pequeña…el indicado llegará, ya lo verás

-Pero nana, a estas alturas el indicado no me sirve – volvió junto a ella - si no me caso antes de que termine la primavera, Annie no podrá casarse con lord Archibald en verano.

-¡ay, ni niña, tanto sacrificio!

-Tengo que hacerlo, nana, se lo prometí a Annie, no puedo defraudarla.

Al salón llegó Dorothy, la doncella de Candice, para anunciar que su madre solicitó su presencia en su habitación. La joven se despidió con un abrazo de Pony y fue en busca de su madre. Intuía lo que iba a decirle; hablarían sobre sus opciones, la forma de evitar el escándalo y planearían una estrategia para ponerse en contacto con lady Cameron. Y así fue, cuando llegó a la habitación de su madre, la encontró junto a Jane, su doncella, quien deshacía el peinado de la condesa. Notó que aún llevaba vestido, por lo que dedujo que hasta hace unos minutos había abandonado la habitación de su hermana. Seguro Annie se tomó su tiempo para seguir insultándola, no la culpaba.

Paseó la mirada por el espacio de la habitación antes de sentarse sobre la cama ya preparada para dormir. Acarició las sábanas coloridas y agradeció el tacto suave del lienzo, ese contacto le recordó lo cansada que ya estaba, empezó a sentir sueño, mucho sueño. Deseaba evitar la plática con su madre y excusarse para ir a su habitación y meterse entre las sábanas de su cama, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba harta, harta de buscar esposo y harta de ser rechazada; quiso dejarse arrastrar por la ola de cansancio que empezaba a apoderarse de ella, pero no pudo hacerlo. La voz de su madre la sacó de sus cavilaciones y volvió a la realidad, de repente sintió frío, como si el clima temperado de la primavera hubiese llegado a su límite, tuvo la sensación de que era invierno por el frío que ya sentía apenas escuchó a su madre decirle: "No permitiré que te vuelvas una solterona"

-Debemos pensar bien nuestros siguientes pasos –decía Mary mirando a su hija desde el espejo –no podemos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos, lady Brown preguntará

-Pensé que podrías hablar con ella para evitar que mencione algo del contrato matrimonial con los Grandchester –contestó ella sin mirar directamente a su madre, no tenía ganas de afrontar nada ahora

-Puedo hablar con ella, claro, pero no para pedirle que calle. Eso sería regalarle un favor y no podemos hacer eso – la doncella terminaba de cepillar el cabello de la condesa cuando Mary le hizo una seña para retirarse –yo me encargo desde aquí, Jane –la doncella recogió sus cosas y salió –tenemos que ser más astutas, esperaremos hasta mañana en la tarde, cuando tu padre haya llegado a un acuerdo con el duque, sólo entonces sabremos exactamente cuál es tu situación real.

-Madre, no creo que lo que diga el duque cambie realmente la circunstancia de mi situación, con acuerdo o sin él, el punto es que he sido rechazada, ¡me han pateado!

-¡Candice, por favor, ese lenguaje! –reprimió Mary –estoy tratando de evitar un daño irreparable, ¿o acaso quieres quedar marcada para siempre? –levantó la voz

Candice agachaba la mirada evitando los reproches de su madre. Deseó tanto volver a tener diez años, cuando todos hablaban de la prometedora belleza y delicadeza de la primogénita de los White; en las perpetuas expectativas infantiles no podría defraudar a nadie.

-Candice, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí, madre, te escucho –concentró su mirada en los arabescos adornos del biombo donde su madre se ponía la ropa de dormir –y aunque no quisiera asistir al baile de lady Cameron, también creo que debo hacerlo, pienso que podré encontrar algún candidato

-No Candice, no se trata de que podrás encontrar, sino que asistirá un candidato –salió la condesa del biombo acomodándose el cuello del camisón para encontrarse con la mirada de consternación de su hija –y esta vez, Candice, sí será la última oportunidad.

-No entiendo, madre ¿de qué hablas?

-Cuando tu padre llegaba a un acuerdo matrimonial con el duque de Grandchester, yo me había puesto en contacto con lady Andrew…

-¿lady Andrew?

-Viuda de Alexander Andrew, antiguo jefe del clan Andrew, en Highlands, en Escocia

-¿clan, highlands? Madre, ¿piensas casarme con un earl escocés?

-¡Pero Candice, por favor, no lo digas como si fuera algo malo! ¡No quiero tener dos hijas solteronas!

-y yo te entiendo madre, pero…ser esposa de un caballero inglés es totalmente diferente a ser esposa de un earl escoces, madre, allá son…

-unos caballeros, querida –la incitó a levantarse de la cama—también son unos caballeros y con uno de ellos te casarás

-¿Padre sabe de este acuerdo? –miró a su madre entrar a la cama

-No, no lo sabe y no lo sabrá, Candice, tampoco Annie –tomó un cuaderno forrado en cuero café de la mesa de noche y extendió a la joven –había acordado con tu padre en no continuar mis avances con lady Andrew para no desairar al duque –Candice tomó con curiosidad el cuaderno –pero, gracias a Dios que no lo hice.

-¿qué es esto? –interrogó leyendo el contenido del cuaderno con asombro y enfado

-La historia del clan Andrew, es algo que debes saber, pronto te convertirás en la esposa del earl.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con lady Brown?

-No pasará nada, Candice, le escribiré y le diré que fuiste tú la que rechazó al hijo del duque porque conociste al earl del clan Andrew y quedaste enamorada de él

-¿qué, estás loca? ¡ni siquiera sabía que la tal familia Andrew existiera, cómo me voy a enamorar! además, ¿no dijiste que debemos esperar al acuerdo con el duque?

-¡Candice, basta! ¡Estoy desesperada! Conocerás a lady Andrew el día antes del baile con los Cameron y por favor, Candice, concédenos, a todos, la alegría de convertirte en la esposa del earl, por favor, hija

-Eso haré madre, por favor, descansa esta noche

Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta su habitación con el cuaderno de cuero en sus manos. La noche había sido agitada, no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos y artimañas de su madre, pero al menos debía agradecer que la sacó de un gran apuro. Sintió un gran vacío en su interior, pero poco le importo siempre y cuando Annie fuera feliz. Ella era más fuerte, si se enamoraba o no del earl no tenía importancia, encontraría en qué ocupar su vida.

En el camino se encontró con su padre que venía de haber despachado el último mensaje del duque. Al parecer Robert Grandchester acordó con el conde el silencio total y debido al inoportuno comportamiento que su hijo había tenido con la familia White, aceptaría cualquier razón que los condes decidieran ofrecer como causa del contrato matrimonial. El duque se mostraba bastante generoso, Candice sonrió con extrañeza por la suerte que había tenido su madre jugando las cartas de la sociedad. Abrazó una última vez a su padre y le aseguró que todo saldría bien, Edmund no hizo más que sonreír y besar la mejilla de su hija. En su habitación, Candice encendía su lámpara de noche y junto a ella empezó a leer: Genealogía de la familia Andrew...

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la buena acogida que le han dado al primer capítulo. He contestado sus reviews, menos los que llegaron como anónimos, pero no se preocupen, al final de capítulo están las respuestas a todos ellos. Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y dejar su comentario. Es muy significativo para mi.**

 **Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia y que espero también sea de su agrado, por favor no dejen de leer ni de comentar**

 **Declaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

El tiempo en la mansión del conde White era todo menos tranquilo. A los sirvientes les parecía que en la mansión siempre había tormenta cada noche, no importaba que fuera primavera, parecía que el ánimo de la familia influía ampliamente en el ambiente de la propiedad. Los días posteriores a la llegada del mensajero de los Grandchester fueron peor que esa noche de tromba. Los rumores entre las familias sobre la tercera cancelación del matrimonio de la hija del conde iban en aumento, y tal como esperaba la condesa Mary, lady Brown habló, pero esparció la noticia que los condes White se encargaron de difundir; que su hija Candice desistió de la propuesta de Terrence Grandchester porque tuvo otra propuesta de parte del jefe de la familia Andrew.

A decir verdad, todo había salido de acuerdo con los planes, un poco acelerados, de la condesa; hasta el conde Edmund se había mostrado complacido por la astucia de su esposa para evitar mayores y negras habladurías de su apellido, sin embargo, su hija, Candice, aún se sentía insegura, sobre todo luego del primer encuentro con lady Andrew.

A la joven le dio la impresión de que aquella mujer era una mujer típicamente escocesa; demasiado dura y con modales, en realidad, toscos. Hablaba mucho de la sumisión y deber de una verdadera esposa y aunque su madre intentó decirle que Candice era una excelente candidata para ser esposa de su nieto por la inteligencia y formación que tenía en asuntos económicos y políticos. Lady Elroy no quedó muy convencida de que la instrucción de la joven fuera en realidad una ventaja, no obstante, la belleza de Candice terminó por convencerla de acceder a aceptarla como futura matriarca de la familia Andrew. Elroy vio la gran belleza que poseía la chica y pensó que Candice podría resultar una excelente esposa, le daría a su nieto los hijos que siempre quiso y que su, difunta, primera esposa no pudo darle.

Por otra parte, Candice recordó toda la noche, con zozobra, las palabras que lady Elroy le había dedicado "Deberás ser una esposa fiel, confiaba, dedicada y obediente" Apenas eran cuatro simples reglas que ya estaban enturbiando su estabilidad, pero se hizo fuerte, se obligó a serlo "Por Annie" se dijo, para terminar de convencerse.

La velada no duro mucho, al parecer lady Elroy había llegado con muy poco tiempo, luego del anuncio de su llegada, ella misma dejó claro que tan sólo había ido a pasar revista a la joven, ya que tenía otros compromisos como recibir a su nieto que llegaba esa misma tarde para asistir al baile de lady Cameron. Luego de que se fueran, Candice suspiró, más que aliviada, agotada. Mañana sería el día en que conociera a su futuro esposo y ya estaba preocupada porque el lord escocés no fuera a ver nada malo en ella y la rechazaran otra vez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la nana Pony llegó a su habitación para prepararla, llevaba entre sus manos un discreto tocado para la chica. Candice agradeció el gesto y dedicó una mirada de angustia a su nana. Pony no pudo hacer otra cosa más que darle ánimos, este día conocería a su futuro marido y mal que bien, debía aprender a ser feliz.

-Debes apresurarte, mi niña, tus padres y tu hermana ya están listos –dijo mientras veía a Candice meter sus manaos temblorosas en los guantes –te ves preciosa, Candice

-Gracias, nana –le dio un abrazo largo y urgente.

Desde las puertas de la antigua casa de los White, nana Pony despedía a su pequeña Candice deseándole en silencio la mejor de la suerte. Había ayudado a cuidar y educar a esa chiquilla desde que nació y se encariñó tremendamente con ella, aún más que con Annie, que siempre fue más apegada a su madre, sólo deseaba que la joven rubia encontrara la felicidad en su próximo matrimonio, aunque fuera en estas circunstancias. Y como si el viento trasmutara de oficio en oficio, en aquella tarde el mismo viento parecía entregarle ese deseo a Candice que sintió confort y tranquilidad ver a su nana despedirla.

-Candice, por favor, deja de asomarte así- reprendió la Condesa-sabes que no es apropiado.

-lo siento, madre- contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro, una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que más bien parecía una advertencia.

-Dime, Candice ¿no estás emocionada por conocer a Lord Andrew? –preguntó con bruta despreocupación la menor –Archie me ha dicho que es un hombre realmente importante y con mucha experiencia con las mujeres

\- ¡Annie, por dios! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-No lo invento yo, mamá, me lo ha dicho Archie –dijo la chica pasando la mirada de la condesa a su hermana- Estuvo casado una vez, pero su esposa murió en extrañas circunstancias, desde que enviudó fue conocido en sus tierras por sus visitas constantes a casas poco decorosas…

\- ¿Estuvo casado? –preguntó Candice mirando incrédula a su madre- Madre, ¿lo sabía?

-Por supuesto que lo sabía –contestó con un dejo de condescendencia –debo estar informada de todo, querida

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me dijo nada?

-porque no es importante, Candice

\- ¿Qué no es importante? ¡madre, lord Andrew estuvo casado y su esposa murió en extrañas circunstancias!

\- No es relevante…

-Pero, madre…

-Tranquila, Candice, que no pasa nada –dijo Annie muy sonriente- Archie me aseguró que lord Andrew es un hombre de buen ver y bastante joven para su viudez

\- ¿y se supone que eso me hará sentir tranquila?

\- ¡Claro, no te casarás con un hombre de la edad de papá…! -hizo un gesto de indignación como si Candice no comprendiera la obviedad a la que se refería –es más, creo que hasta tienen la misma edad…

-Pero has dicho que tiende a visitar casas poco decorosas…

-Ya te he dicho Candice que eso no es importante –intervino con cansancio la condesa-todos los hombres, sean lores o no, lo han hecho, al menos una vez

-Pues padre no lo hace

-Como dijo Annie, lord Andrew tiene experiencia con las mujeres, todo hombre debe tenerla, como esposa lo agradecerás –decía ya con hastío- y siendo tan lista como eres, hija, ¿de dónde crees que se obtiene esa experiencia?

Candice terminó por guardar silencio, comprendía el punto de su madre, sin embargo, aún estaba indignada por la información que deliberadamente le ocultó. Tal vez pensó que se negaría al compromiso, como si de verdad le dieran la posibilidad de tomar esa opción. Entendía perfectamente su angustiosa situación, pero tampoco creía correcto casarse con alguien sin estar informada de algo tan delicado. Si lord Andrew estuvo casado ya una vez, ¿de qué murió la señora? Lady Elroy tampoco mencionó nada del asunto y Annie dijo que su esposa murió en extrañas circunstancias.

Se había prometido no ser prejuiciosa y darle una oportunidad a su futuro marido, al fin y al cabo, estaría unida a ese hombre por el resto de su vida, era una mujer sensata y madura, pero no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío con la figura poco favorable que ya se estaba formando de lord Andrew, no importaba que Archibald asegurara que fuera un hombre de buen ver y menos que fuera tan joven.

De repente quiso decir no al compromiso, gritar que poco le importaban las reglas y el casamiento de Annie con lord Cornwell…pero, no podía hacerlo. Aquella mañana el conde Edmund anunciaba que llegaría primero al baile para hablar con lord Andrew en privado y había notado lo animado que estaba con conocer al "definitivo candidato de mi Candice". Volvió a suspirar ya desanimada y pidió al cielo que todo, al final, terminara bien.

* * *

En Trenwind, la residencia de lady Cameron, el conde Edmund terminaba su conversación con los Andrew luego de ultimar los detalles del compromiso con Candice. A decir verdad, el conde había quedado más que satisfecho con la formalidad y comportamiento del joven patriarca. Aunque un poco brusco en modales, era todo un caballero, educado y con una buena oratoria, siempre admirable en un hombre en su posición. Además, igual que Archie Cornwell, concluyó que lord Andrew era un hombre de buen ver, seguramente Candice podría encontrar un poco de felicidad a su lado.

\- ¡Candice, pero qué haces! –gritó alarmada la condesa al ver que su hija abría por sí misma la puerta del carruaje

-Lo siento, madre, estaba distraída –cerró la puerta y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento para esperar a ser recibidas.

-Es imperdonable, Candice, debes tener cuidado, no puedes darte el lujo de cometer estos errores otra vez –la tomó del brazo para asegurarse de que se quedara quieta –recuerda que es tu última oportunidad y todos nos estamos esforzando

-Ya vienen …-advirtió Annie asomándose por la ventana e inmediatamente la puerta del carruaje se abrió. Fueron recibidas por los sirvientes y por lord Cornwell, el prometido de Annie.

Todos, excepto Candice, mostraron admiración y embelesamiento por la decoración tan esmerada de la casa Steven para su primer baile de primavera y es que, además de que Archive escoltaba caballerosamente a su madre y a Annie dejándola a ella unos metros atrás, ya no sentía el confort y tranquilidad que sintió cuando salió de casa. Sentía un sopor extraño y la curiosidad que en un principio surgió por conocer a la familia Andrew, luego de sus lecturas sobre su genealogía, ya se había ido.

Caminando a espaldas de lord Cornwell, Annie y su madre, alcanzó a ver a su padre, el conde, que salía a su encuentro luego de que le había sido anunciada la llegada de su esposa e hijas. El protocolo usual era que el conde escoltara a la condesa y a su hija Candice, y que Archive escoltara a Annie, sin embargo, el frenético impulso de encontrar un punto de apoyo, provocó que la joven rompiera el protocolo y corriera al encuentro con su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, como si no la hubiera visto en semanas.

Edmund alabó el arreglo de su hija mientras besaba su mano, la condesa Mary, por su parte, miró a Candice con recelo y reprobación, sin embargo, a ella poco le importaba la mirada anquilosada que le lanzaba su madre. Sólo deseaba no sentir el desamparó que amenazaba con aprisionarla.

-He hablado con lord Andrew –introdujo el conde –pienso que sería apropiado hacer las presentaciones luego de la recepción de lady Cameron

\- ¿No te parece que es un poco apresurado, padre? - miraba con nerviosismo tratando de distinguir a los demás invitados- tal vez podríamos esperar hasta el anuncio de la primera pieza

-Nada de eso, Candice –los interrumpió la condesa Mary tomando posición junto a su esposo- la presentación debe hacerse lo más pronto posible, el primer baile servirá para que hablen en privado y se conozcan un poco más- luego sonrió a la distancia a lady Brown que ya había notado la llegada de las White.

\- Descuida, Candice, es un buen hombre –dijo el conde comprendiendo la inseguridad de su hija- he hablado con él, debes confiar en mí

Y ambos sonrieron mutuamente, él esperando haberle dado la suficiente confianza a Candice y ella intentando transmitirle la seguridad que se esperaba de ella y no defraudar por cuarta vez a su familia. Y entonces, anunciaron su llegada: Los Condes Edmund y Mary White y sus hijas, lady Candice y lady Annie White…

* * *

El sonido de la música era armónico, acompasado, sumamente melodioso. Sentía que podía cerrar los ojos y transportarse directamente a un gran campo cubierto de flores blancas tan aromáticas como hermosas. Se pensó sentada en la cima de una colina mirando las flores moverse al compás del viento, esa imagen en su cabeza la llevo a recuperar la confianza y la estabilidad de su espíritu luego de haber atravesado momentos de impresión que ella misma nombro insufribles.

Pero en un cambio de compás, sintió el agarre firme y sutilmente posesivo que la obligaba a girar sobre sí misma provocando un suspiro entre las mujeres jóvenes, solteras o no, que la miraban danzar con el hombre más serio y reservado de la noche.

Aquel movimiento repentino hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con dos orbes azules que la agobiaron desde el primer momento en que fueron presentados. No pudo evitar perderse en el oscuro azul de los ojos de su acompañante, y de repente, se llenó de miedo. Volvió a llenarse de miedo como hace unos minutos cuando hicieron las presentaciones apropiadas.

-Candice, él es lord William Albert Andrew, el patriarca de la familia Andrew en Escocia –hablaba el conde mientras ella no dejaba de mirar a ese hombre aún más alto que su padre – y tu futuro esposo – hizo una sutil reverencia que lord Andrew se tomó con gracia, pero no hizo ningún gesto que lo expresara

-Un placer conocerlo lord Andr…-dijo sin concluir por completo la frase, los ojos azules del lord la habían atrapado y no parecían dejarla. Los rumores que Annie comentara en el carruaje llegaron nuevamente a su mente, los recordó todos, la muerte extraña de su primera esposa, sus visitas a casas poco decorosas. Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no pudo escuchar la pregunta que le hacía lord Andrew hasta que la condesa Mary la trajo de vuelta a la realidad tan sólo asirla del brazo y contestar ella misma: "A Candice le encantará bailar, es una chica un poco reservada, pero disfruta de los movimientos sutiles del vals, las piezas de las que más gusta"

-Así que, te gusta el vals- la voz vibrante de lord Andrew la volvió a sacar de su ensimismamiento. Recordó, nuevamente, dónde estaba; en el centro del salón, bailando en los brazos del patriarca. Recorrió el salón con una rápida mirada como buscando a alguien sin realmente hacerlo, sólo necesitaba un motivo para no volver la vista al frente – En escocía no gusta mucho el vals, pero puede haber otras piezas que sean de tu agrado.

Lo miró nuevamente, le pareció extraño el cambio en su voz; ahora le parecía que sonaba más cercano y amable y no frío e indiferente en el momento de la presentación. Pensó que se debía a la intimidad que generaba el baile, su madre tenía razón y cómo detestaba que la tuviera.

Aunque llegó a creer que no podría tener un momento de tranquila conversación con él, luego del poco interés que demostró cuando se le fueron las palabras sin concluir con su introducción y él se dedicara por completo a hablar sobre el acuerdo matrimonial que había pactado con su padre, ahora, en su primer baile, creía que podría ser diferente.

-Pierda cuidado, estoy segura que así será

-Candice, por favor, sólo dime William – dio con ella una amplia vuelta que volvió a arrancar suspiros alrededor –en dos semanas serás mi esposa, creo que entre nosotros debe haber un trato menos formal, aunque no intimemos.

Volvió a desviar la mirada con enfado y recordó el alegato que lord Andrew le había dado luego de que los condes y lady Elroy acordaran los detalles de la celebración. A penas Candice salía de su sopor, empezó a escuchar las palabras del lord aclarando que a pesar de que aceptaba el matrimonio, lo hacía para cumplir una obligación que tenía para con su familia, pues era más que necesario una responsabilidad. La dote de Candice pasaría a ser administrada en su totalidad por su esposo, como marca la ley, mientras que ella deberá cumplir con todas las obligaciones que conlleva ser la esposa del patriarca.

-Preferiría mantener el respeto mutuo, si no le molesta

-será como tú quieras – ella sólo asintió en silencio.

Candice era una joven intelectualmente superior a otras mujeres, era capaz de superar a cualquiera de las damas presentes en el salón, ella misma estaba consciente de ello, sin embargo, no importaba cuánta inteligencia tenía, jamás podría librarse de la ley ni las humillaciones que traían a su género. Lord Andrew nunca lo dijo frente a sus padres ni frente a lady Elroy, pero luego de solicitarle la primera pieza, mientras la encaminaba al centro del salón, le aclaró que no tenía ninguna intención de tener hijos con ella. Él guardaba la memoria de su difunta esposa y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final de sus días, Candice sólo era la esposa de reemplazo que necesitaba como patriarca de la familia y nada más.

Y aunque esa era su intención desde que su abuela le anunciara que había encontrado a la candidata perfecta para asumir el rol de su esposa, cuando vio entrar a Candice al salón privado, se percató de que eso sería realmente imposible de cumplir. Su abuela le había dicho que era una mujer muy bella, pero a él le pareció que más bien la belleza de Candice era inconmensurable; por lo que decidió reservarse y medir su comportamiento lo más posible, ya una vez había fallado con Keira y un error era suficiente.

Apenas terminó la pieza, Albert soltó su cintura lo más pronto posible, un segundo más y sería incapaz de quitar su brazo de Candice; pronto entendió que fue un error apresurarse para el primer baile, el sutil perfume de sus rizos ya le había empezado a nublar los sentidos.

Para ella, por otro lado, pensó que aquel gesto era más bien de repulsión, por lo que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su temple para no demostrar el desaire, prometió a su hermana cumplir con este matrimonio para que pudiera casarse con Archibald y eso haría; se casaría con el patriarca William Albert Andrew y rogaba para que la ocupación de sus obligaciones la ayudaran a mantenerse en pie frente al desprecio de lord Andrew.

-Dime, por favor, George que ya hemos llegado a la media noche- suplicó el joven patriarca luego de llegar al otro extremo del salón como si fuese un niño atemorizado.

-Aún no son ni las ocho

-Esto será una tortura

\- ¿De qué hablas, Albert? –le cuestionó el caballero que veía a la distancia a la joven White conversar con su hermana menor- la señorita Candice es la joven más hermosa que haya visto

-Justo por eso, George –dijo tomando una copa del sirviente que ofrecía vino en el salón-no he podido dejar de mirarla y eso no está bien

-Creo que exageras, Albert –miró a su amigo y señor seriamente –hace un año que la señora Keira murió y tú eres joven, estás en todo tu derecho de volver a buscar la felicidad

-La felicidad, George, es una condición engañosa-tomó un sorbo de su copa- y no estoy dispuesto a volver a caer en el engaño- soltó grave esperando zanjar los alegatos del caballero y así fue por un momento, pero sabía que George volvería a insistir en su derecho a ser feliz, aunque en realidad él ya hubiera perdido la esperanza. Había aprendido que si la gente quiere puede lastimar.

Al otro lado del salón, las hermanas White trataban de mantener la compostura o por lo menos una de ellas, mientras los murmullos lisonjeaban sobre el porte varonil del acompañante de Candice durante la primera pieza.

El lord escocés había causado una gran impresión en los asistentes ingleses, a muchos caballeros les pareció un hombre respetable, aunque un poco severo cuando hablaba de sus obligaciones; a las damas, por otro lado, les pareció amable, gentil y sumamente tractivo.

Su seriedad le daba un cobijo de misterio a su personalidad que lo volvía más atrayente para ellas. Candice también había quedado impactada por la presencia del lord, aunque mantuviera sus reservas. Él había pintado el panorama que le esperaba, y no era nada feliz, a decir verdad, pero no podía darse el lujo de decir que no.

Así pensaba, con tristeza, repentinamente hasta que un toque sobre su hombro la hizo volver hacia el responsable de haberla sacado abruptamente del letargo en el que se encontraba.

* * *

Annie se apresuró a informar a su madre que el hijo de lady Cameron pidió a Candice le concediera la siguiente pieza, la condesa quedó sorprendida por el imprevisto avance del joven y a pesar de que le hubiese gustado evitar ese baile, decidió no hacerlo.

Había notado la rigidez con que lord Andrew trató a su hija en el salón privado que pensó que un poco de celos favorecerían a Candice; así los Andrew se darían cuenta de que Candice era una mujer hermosa y admirada por muchos jóvenes respetables. Por lo que le pidió a Annie ser más discreta y disfrutar del baile con Archibald.

\- ¡Pero mamá, los Andrew son una familia conservadora! -se alarmó de la condescendencia con que le hablaba su madre- ¡si lord Andrew ve a Candice bailar con Tom podría rechazarla ¡

-Tranquila, querida –tomó las manos de su hija- eso no pasará, lord Andrew ha quedado prendado de tu hermana

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -seguía escéptica- eso decíamos del hijo del duque y terminó por mandar a su lacayo para repudiarla

\- Annie, hija, Terrence Grandchester ni siquiera conoció a Candice- encogió los hombres recalcando lo evidente- sí la hubiese mirado se habría casado con ella.

-Está bien, pero pienso que deberíamos tener cuidado, no soportaría posponer mi boda con Archie por cuarta vez- concluyó la joven para después caminar entre la multitud buscando a su prometido.

De repente sintió que había mucha más gente de la que pensó que había, aunque la propiedad no era tan grande como la propiedad de sus padres, entre cuchicheos, bailes y sirvientes, daba la impresión de ser un salón aún más grande.

Buscó con mirada desesperada a Archie hasta que escucho tocar a los músicos, entonces los murmullos callaron, el silencio que gobernó el salón se hizo evidente y hasta incómodo. Dejó de buscar y volvió entre codazos al centro del salón para encontrarse con una imagen un poco escandalosa. Candice bailaba en los brazos de sir Thomas una pieza de vals vienés; el joven tenía un estilo muy peculiar de danzar, todos asumieron que se debía a las influencias de su viaje en américa.

Annie buscó el auxilio de su madre, mientras en el salón permanecían callados; no había ni un suspiro, ni si quiera un pestañeo. En el centro, entre los giros arrebatados y las siluetas atrevidas de Tom, Candice paseaba desconcertada su mirada al rededor.

Algo dentro de ella esperaba encontrarse con la mirada de lord Andrew y así fue; como caído del cielo, el lord escocés la miraba danzar tan atrevidamente entre la espesura de la sombra de los pilares del salón; pero contrario al auxilio que pensó tendría, la mirada azul del joven patriarca se le presentó aterradora o más bien gélida, no pudo apartar sus ojos de él y parecía que William tampoco lo haría.

George notó la tensión en la mano que sostenía la copa e intentó decir algo que suavizara el momento tan tenso que otra pieza de vals generaba; lo usual era que después del primero, la siguiente pieza fuera un minuette, pero los Steven eran los anfitriones y sir Thomas parecía haber regresado de sus viajes con un brío renovado; lucía más seguro de sí mismo, más irreverente y, por supuesto, más interesado en Candice White.

Lo que no sabía era que la chica no sólo estaba comprometida, sino que apenas falta un par de semanas para la celebración de matrimonio, y aunque a Candice también le hubiera gustado que entre ella y Thomas hubiera surgido algo más que la amistad infantil, se daba cuenta de que ahora era imposible, y menos cuando seguramente su madre, la condesa, pensara que estaba poniendo nuevamente en peligro un cuarto intento de casarla.

William empezó a caminar a la orilla del salón, topaba con algunas damas que buscaban llamar su atención pero no lo consiguieron, él ya estaba atrapado entre el misterioso esmeralda de los ojos de Candice White; sobre todo porque no podía descifrar lo que sentía o lo que pensaba, esos ojos verdes le parecieron un tormento, quiso verla atemorizada, tal vez avergonzada por su falta de escrúpulos y decencia siendo una mujer que, para la sociedad inglesa, ya no era una chiquilla inexperta en los protocolos apropiados.

Lady Elroy detuvo su paso, lo había alcanzado para pedirle hacer algo, pero William no lo hizo, debía esperar a que la pieza terminara, luego iría por Candice. Su abuela lo reprimió por no haber hecho el anuncio de su compromiso, al menos con las personas más cercanas; seguramente el hijo de lady Cameron desconocía de su próximo casamiento y lo que menos quería era que la familia se viera envuelta en un escándalo, Candice ya había sido aceptada bajo muchas condiciones.

Pero William hizo poco caso a los alegatos de su abuela, a decir verdad, le importaba muy poco ese escándalo del que hablaba, aquello le tenía sin cuidado; lo que realmente le preocupaba era la sensación de desasosiego que le estaba llenado el pecho nada más ver cómo sir Thomas envolvía a su prometida con su brazo.

Frenó el impulso de correr al centro del salón y arrancar a la joven de las manos invasoras de sir Thomas…sin embargo, esperó y a pesar de que fueron tan sólo unos minutos, los últimos acordes del vals vienés le parecieron eternos.

-Gracias, lady Candice, por concederme esta pieza- miró sonreírle con caballerosidad

-ha sido un placer, Tom –devolvió la sonrisa y por unos segundos olvidó la mirada inquisitiva del lord-y por favor, dime Candice, no hace falta tanta formalidad

-Me alegro que no hayas perdido la humildad y gentileza que te caracteriza Candice- dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo para encaminarla hacia la periferia del salón-han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos

-Tantos, Tom –contentó más serena –pero estoy muy feliz de verte regresar a tu hogar

-Hay muy pocas cosas que me unen a este lugar, Candice, no sé si llamarlo propiamente mi hogar –decía mientras eran seguidos a la distancia por lord Andrew que no quitaba la vista de ese par- para ser honesto he vuelto por algo más que no está precisamente en casa de mis padres

-Oh! Tom, lamento que digas eso –desvió la mirada, un mal presentimiento que le llegó como rayo hizo que quisiera zafarse del brazo de sir Thomas –pero espero que sea transitorio, todo hombre debe asumir la afrenta de encontrarse a sí mismo y sé que tú lo lograrás

Se detuvo y con él Candice frenó el paso, la miró de frente sin dejar escapar la delgada mano entre las suyas. Sabía que debía romper el encuentro antes de que Tom dijera algo que los comprometiera a ambos, además no estaban lo suficientemente aislados como para no preocuparse por las miradas ajenas.

-Candice, tú siempre tan sensata –apartó su mano cuando percibió la intención que tenía Thomas de besarle el dorso –he extrañado mucho nuestras pláticas

-Thomas, fueron pláticas de niños, apenas llegábamos a los doce años- él volvió a tomarle la mano- Thomas, no creo que sea adecuado – dijo mirando cómo acariciaba el dorso de su mano y aunque tenía los guantes puestos, las miradas reprobatorias no dejaron de manifestarse

\- ¿Thomas? ¿apropiado?, Candice, eso es algo que no debería preocuparte-la miró divertido –si la gente quiere hablar qué hable…

-Me temo sir Steven que la señorita tiene razón

Candice se tensó al escuchar la voz de lord Andrew a sus espaldas, giró la mirada para verlo acercarse y pararse junto a ella, tan cerca que sentía cómo su mano rosaba con el satín de su vestido de gala.

-El lugar y su comportamiento son poco apropiados para dos…

-Amigos, señor…

-Andrew, William Andrew

-bien, señor Andrew, tal vez no lo sepa, pero la señorita Candice y yo somos amigos desde nuestra infancia, así que nuestro trato es respetuoso y fraternal

-Thomas, por favor…

-Descuida Candy, puedo manejar a personas como el señor William –contestó casi eufórico intentando ponerse entre el extraño caballero y Candice

\- ¿Candy? – preguntó levantando una ceja. Y lo que Candice temía pasó, justo este tipo de impertinencias son las que provocaban malos entendidos, se recriminó por haber aceptado la invitación de Tom a bailar.

Alrededor se empezaba a murmurar, la condesa Mary intentaba mantener tranquila a lady Elroy mientras Annie caminaba hacia su hermana.

-Disculpe Lord Andrew…-se apartó de Tom y volvió a colocarse a un lado de William – permítame hacer las presentaciones adecuadas para evitar más confusiones

\- ¿confusiones, de qué hablas Candy? –Otra vez "Candy" Esa familiaridad con la que sir Steven se refería a ella le molestaba. Aunque se obligó a pensar que se trataría de una especie de reticencia por el mal gusto de usar un diminutivo, un estilo tan americano que ya empezaba a odiarlo.

-Thomas, él es lord William Albert Andrew, patriarca de la familia Andrew de Escocia –Thomas lo miró con desconfianza- y mi futuro esposo – y con incredulidad.

\- ¡Candy! – la miró con infinita tristeza en los ojos, el propio William lo pudo notar - ¿por qué?

-Tom, yo lo siento, pero…

\- ¡Ah, Thomas!, aquí estás –Annie llegó tomando del brazo a sir Thomas que mantenía aún su mirada fija en Candice –Archibald te ha estado buscando, ¿no es así, Archive?

-Por supuesto, Thomás, me alegra volver a verte –extendió la mano al muchacho que aún se negaba a apartar la mirada de Candice –Ven, amigo mío, quiero presentarte con algunas personas que te interesará conocer.

Archibald logró llevarse a Tom lejos del lord y de Candice, mientras Annie trataba de llevar una conversación totalmente ajena al acontecimiento tan incómodo que acababa de suceder antes de ser interrumpida violentamente por el cuestionamiento y reprimenda del lord

-Espero, milady, que sepa guardar prudencia la próxima vez y pueda evitar escándalos como este en un futuro –el tono que uso William fue tan severo que la propia Annie guardó un silencio sepulcral –como mi esposa deberá aprender a estar a la altura de las circunstancias y no me gusta que flirtee con cualquier caballero en los salones de baile

\- ¿disculpe? –Candice lo miró iracunda

Annie no supo cómo reaccionar y se disculpó con lord Andrew en nombre de su hermana

-No, Annie, por favor –levantó la mano a su hermana para que guardara silencio, la castaña la miró con pavor –lord Andrew me disculpo por la confusión que pudo haber causado la invitación de sir Steven, pero como él mismo dijo, nos conocemos desde que somos niños y si hubo un flirteo, como usted lo llama, permítame decirle que apenas fue un reencuentro de dos grandes amigos y nada más.

Dio media vuelta para caminar hacia un lugar sin tanta gente para evitar cuestionamientos, pero William caminó tras ella y la tomó bruscamente del brazo para llevarla a un balcón, el gemido de dolor que se le escapó a Candice alertó a Annie que buscó asustada a su madre, pero al no encontrarla decidió seguir al lord y a su hermana.

-Va a tener que disculparse, señorita White, por el desplante que acaba de hacer en el salón –la soltó con fuerza, Candice apenas contuvo el equilibrio. Se sostuvo del barandal de granito sintiendo la humedad de la piedra a través de la tela de sus guantes y se percató de que estaba lloviendo. Entre el sonido de la música y las pláticas, apenas pudo escuchar el gotear de la lluvia sobre el empedrado del camino a Trenwind, pero nuevamente la voz del lord la sacó de su impresión

-No permitiré osadías como esta, es usted una dama en riesgo de quedarse soltera, luego de haber sido rechazada tres veces – miraba iracundo- sabe las consecuencias de los comportamientos inapropiados

\- ¿qué?

\- Su padre habló de la inteligencia que posee, Candice, intente por favor hacer honor a la admiración paterna

\- ¿Qué dice, ¿cómo se atreve? ¿cómo se ha enterado de mi situación?

\- ¿Piensa usted que me casaría con cualquier mujer sin saber quién es exactamente?

\- ¡Esto es un horror!

-conozco la desesperación de familias como la suya, Candice, sus padres están exasperados por casarla y déjeme decirle que su madre tuvo suerte de ponerse en contacto con mi abuela, de no ser así, su situación podría ser peor – Annie llegó hasta el balcón en donde estaban y se colocó junto a su hermana, había escuchado parte de lo que lord Andrew gritaba, si no fuera por el escándalo de los bailes y las risas en el salón, seguramente ya tendrían espectadores en el pequeño balcón- jamás le entregaría mi corazón a una mujer tan desesperada como usted

\- ¡Candice! –Annie miró horrorizaba el plantón que su hermana le daba a lord Andrew, no pudo seguir manteniendo la postura de sumisión que le pedía su madre, no lo pudo seguir sosteniendo más tiempo; la bofetada que le dio a lord Andrew resonó aún sobre los relámpagos que ya habían empezado a azotar la zona.

William quedó sorprendido, la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no por reprimir la osadía de la dama, sino por ver la reverberación de odio y decepción en sus ojos verdes. Se recriminó ferozmente por no controlar su ímpetu, por hablar de más y sobre todo por haber ofendido a su futura esposa, él que se jactaba de ser un patriarca respetuoso y justo, había ofendido en más de una manera a la mujer que llevaría su apellido en tan sólo unos días.

-si lo que desea es librarse de la carga que representa su auxilio a mi desgracia, lord Andrew, yo misma lo eximo de ella

\- ¡Candice! – miró a Annie que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y limpió las lágrimas de su hermana menor con la tela de sus guantes

-Perdóname, Annie, por favor te ruego que me perdones

\- ¡No, Candice! Perdóname tú a mí por ser tan egoísta – se abrazó a su hermana mayor con más fuerza que nunca

-Vamos a buscar a madre y a padre, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…

-En eso se equivoca, Candice –las hizo detenerse –usted está comprometida conmigo

-lord Andrew, ha dejado muy en claro que este matrimonio es más una carga…

-Que he prometido asumir –hablaba sin moverse, aun dándole la espalda a las hermanas White hasta que giró para mirar de frente los ojos verdes que lo han intrigado tanto –Juré a su padre protegerla y casarme con usted es parte de ese juramento –la miró directo a los ojos, no pudo descifrar más de ella; Candice White no sólo era una mujer inteligente, sino reservada, que guardaba celosamente sus emociones tras esas ventanas verdes –y yo, Candice, siempre cumplo mis promesas.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Quiero agradecer la buena acogida que le han dado al primer capítulo. A los reviews anónimos no puedo contestarles así que aquí mismo les agradezco personalmente sus comentarios y sugerencias:

Noemi Cullen: gracias por tu apoyo, por favor no dejes de leer.

Pauli: me da gusto que te haya gustado la forma de la historia y la historia misma. No te preocupes, procuraré subir capitulo nuevo de manera constante.

Josie: Para contestar a tu duda, sí, existe una relación entre Archie, Neal y el prospecto. Terry no ha quedado descartado del todo, pero será en los sucesos posteriores en donde entrará en acción. Por otro lado, tienes razón, aquel tiempo era demasiado duro y rígido para las mujeres, y Candy intentará salir avante de toda esa rigidez. Gracias por tu sugerencia de hacer separación de párrafos, lo tomaré en cuenta en capítulos siguientes. Espero que puedas decirme si lo he hecho bien. Saludos!

Jenny:gracias por tu comentario! A mí también me gustan las historias de época por eso escribo una. Por favor no dejes de leer los siguientes capítulos.

Isasi:Sí efectivamente, los earl son en realidad un tipo de Conde, pero como dices, ya sus ancestros son vikingos y celtas, los consideraban toscos y salvajes iracundos. Es un poco la imagen que Candy tendrá en un principio, pero pronto descubriría cosas nuevas.

Mony: Tienes razón, la época era muy difícil y porque no había libertad de decisión para las mujeres. Per Candy, con su inteligencia, intentará sobrellevar un mundo de convencionalidades y reglas demasiado rígidas para salir adelante. Por favor, continúa leyendo los siguientes capítulos para acompañar al a dulce e inteligente Candy. Gracias por comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Gracias a todas por sus comentario y sugerencias, pero sobre todo, gracias por continuar esta historia, por favor continúen leyendo y no olviden comentar.**

 **Declaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen nyo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

La noche del baile en Trenwind fue recordada no sólo por la llegada de sir Thomas Steven a su hogar, sino por la repentina noticia de que el misterioso lord escocés, William Albert Andrew, había asistido para acompañar a su futura esposa en su primer baile juntos luego de haberse comprometido. Fue una noticia inusitada, sobre todo por lo difícil que resultaba que la señorita Candice fuera emparejada con algún lord o ya siquiera un hombre. Todos pensaban que la belleza de Candice sería desperdiciada entre las paredes de la casa White junto con su hermana Annie.

Para todos fue una sorpresa que este lord Andrew apareciera de repente, a muchos les quedaba la interrogante, sobre todo a las damas con más tendencia a la chismorrea de saber cómo fue que el rubio y atractivo lord Andrew conoció en realidad a la hija del conde. Desde el baile muchas mujeres habían empezado a preguntar abiertamente por el misterioso caballero escocés, una de ellas fue Eliza Leagan, hermana de Niel, uno de los pretendientes que rechazaran a Candice por su formación varonil sin conocerla realmente.

Lo que sí no fue sorpresa es lo reservados y tímidos que se mostraban los "enamorados", todos concordaron en que se debía a que ambos eran sensatos, él cumplía los veintiséis años y ella ya tenía los veinte; eran una pareja perfecta, no eran ningunos chiquillos, tenían edad suficiente para saber comportase en público, sobre todo Candice, quien parecía cuidar sus gestos con esmero, aunque para la chica era más bien tedioso

-Lord Andrew, lady Elroy, sean bienvenidos – saludó el conde Edmund al recibirlos

-Conde y condesa White, señorita Annie – correspondió el saludo con galantería –Candice – tomó y besó su mano para después ofrecerle un broche de esmeraldas –para ti, espero puedas usarlo esta noche.

-Es hermoso –sonrió por la belleza de la pieza- por supuesto, lord Andrew, veré que Dorothy pueda colocarlo.

El anuncio formal del compromiso se hizo en la casa White, hicieron una recepción pequeña con algunos invitados, entre ellos los Leagan, los Cornwell, los Steven y los Kleiss. Todas familias conocidas y respetadas desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso enviaron una invitación a los duques de Grandchester, a pesar de la negativa de Candice y del propio conde.

La condesa Mary pensó que así demostrarían al duque que no había rencores, sin embargo, había una segunda intención por parte de lady Mary y esa era hacerle pagar a Terrence Grandchester la humillación que les hizo al dejarlos plantados en su propio hogar. El hijo del duque conocería a Candice y se daría cuenta de lo que realmente dejó ir.

Y aunque su intención no era más que hacerlo padecer de remordimientos, esta vez el juego de cartas no hizo más que complicar las cosas para su hija. Porque si bien es cierto que Terrence Grandchester y Niel Leagan quedaron prendados de la "inaudita" belleza, como diría el señor Leagan, fue la actitud taciturna y poco amable de lord Andrew la que descolocaba a Candice toda vez que intentaba entablar alguna conversación con él haciendo caso a los consejos de su madre para acercarse más a su casi esposo.

Fue una decisión bastante meditada a lo largo de los días y las noches, seguiría los consejos que su madre y su nana Pony le dieran para su futura vida marital. Nunca hizo mención de su último encuentro con William Andrew en el balcón de Trenwind, la conversación más bien ríspida que tuvieron por causa de las ofensas que profirió el lord hacia ella quedarían guardadas en su memoria y, esperaba, en la conciencia del mismo lord.

También pidió a Annie que no mencionara palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido y aunque no estuvo de acuerdo, así lo hizo. La menor de las White podría ser una chica, en realidad, caprichosa y consentida, pero en aquel momento comprendió que lord Andrew increpaba a su hermana sin conocerla.

Hablaba de acuerdo con los rumores que le contaron, ella conocía a Candice y no era una mujer desesperada como la describiera lord Andrew, al contrario, sabía que, si no fuera por su deseo de casarse con Archie, su hermana bien podría tomarse su tiempo de elegir al mejor candidato.

Esto de algún modo sirvió para que ambas hermanas se unieran más, y a pesar de que Annie intentó convencer a Candice de declinar el compromiso, decidió no hacerlo. Pidió a su hermana respetar su decisión que, decía, era tomada con plena conciencia de lo que hacía. Le aseguró que su compromiso con Archie no era el único motivo por el que se casaba con lord Andrew, había muchos otros más que ella, por ser aún muy joven, no entendería.

-el broche que te ha dado lord Andrew es hermoso, Candice –dijo intentado hacer volver a su hermana del letargo en el que se encontraba. Desde que empezó el banquete, apenas había hablado.

-Lo es, Annie-contestó con cortesía

-Pero Candice, ¿qué sucede? –dijo soltando los cubiertos- ¿estás bien? Has estado muy apagada.

-Sólo estoy confundida, he intentado conversar con lord Andrew durante toda la velada, pero parece no importarle nada de lo que digo –suspiró resignada

-Es hombre, Candice, a ellos no les gusta hablar de política ni nada de esas cosas con mujeres, deberías intentar con otros temas, como la música o el arte.

-Sabes, Annie, no importa el tema, él simplemente no tiene interés en lo que yo diga, nos lo hizo saber en Trenwind

\- ¡Pero Candice!, ¿No te parece que ha cambiado de actitud? –se acercó para acomodar el broche que lucía sobre la solapa de su vestido bermellón- te ha traído un presente de lo más romántico – la joven miró el racimo de orquídeas adornadas con esmeraldas que daban un toque escocés a su atuendo.

-Esto más bien es un signo que indica pertenencia, Annie

\- ¡oh, Candice! Sé que se portó como un canalla en el baile, pero podrías darle un poco de crédito, te conozco hermana y eres la mujer más inteligente que existe, dale la oportunidad de conocerte.

Candice pensaba que la charla que mantuvo con lord Andrew poco antes de marcharse de Trenwind, había aclarado las confusiones y las verdaderas intenciones de ambos. Acordaron tener una relación, si no amorosa, por lo menos amistosa. Sin embargo, el comportamiento de William Andrew cambiaba repentinamente y de un momento a otro.

Y es posible que todo se debiera a los pretendientes que, al final, resultó que asediaban a Candice.

El hijo del duque Grandchester fue uno de ellos que no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle saber a la dama lo muy arrepentido que estaba de haberle hecho una grosería como enviarle un jinete cualquiera cuando debió ir él mismo en persona. Y lo cierto era que también estaba arrepentido de no haberle dado una oportunidad a la hermosa mujer que le habría conseguido su padre. Pero pensó que posiblemente, en alguna otra circunstancia, habrían terminado juntos sin ninguna duda.

Su prometida, la señorita Susana Marlowe fue más reticente a aceptar la invitación de los condes, no obstante, tuvo que ir resignada, pero cuando conoció a Candice, procuró no abandonar a su prometido ya que pudo observar la mirada de sorpresa que Terrence dedicó a la joven una vez que fueron presentados.

Tom, por otra parte, no quitaba la mirada de Candice durante toda la cena, incluso antes de ir al salón de juegos con todos los hombres, se permitió apartar a Candice para platicar un poco con ella. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por William quien se mantuvo todo el tiempo cerca de las puertas desde donde podía observar, por el espacio entre ellas, la figura de Candice sosteniendo un libro en sus manos.

Supuso que lo hacía con la intención de evitar que sir Steven volviera a tomarla de las manos. "muchacha lista" pensó para sí; pero de todos modos decidió permanecer alerta. Sir Steven tenía una relación muy cercana con Candice y no iba a permitir ninguna falta de respeto más.

\- ¿Un poco de whisky, lord Andrew?

-Por supuesto

Mientras, al otro lado de las puertas, Candice podía sentir la mirada azulada sobre su perfil, no podía mantener la mirada sobre Tom pensando en que la del lord estaba encima de ella. "Seguramente piensa que voy a cometer alguna imprudencia". Pero se equivocaba, Candice podía mantener el control de la situación.

Thomas, por otra parte. le contaba a Candice sobre el terrible error que cometería al casarse con lord Andrew, un hombre al que no conocen y que se la llevaría muy lejos de su hogar, lejos de la gente que quiere y que la quiere.

Candice entendía todo lo que su amigo le advertía, sin embargo, le dejó claro que no podía hacer nada, ya había dado su palabra y tenía que cumplirla; y, aunque con todo pesar, sabía que lord Andrew tenía razón, su situación podría ser peor si el compromiso se cancelaba.

Thomas le ofreció casarse con ella y aunque para él no era ningún sacrificio, sino más bien un deseo que con todas sus fuerzas quería hacer realidad, para ella era un amistoso salvavidas que no tomaría porque apreciaba a Tom y no quería hacerle padecer ningún tipo humillación o charlatanería.

Sabía perfectamente que, si el matrimonio con William Andrew se cancelaba, sería marcada de por vida como solterona, los caballeros ya no podrían ofrecerle ningún compromiso ni estabilidad más que como amante y esa es una posición por demás degradante para una hija de condes.

A pesar de que Tom se ofrecía enfrentarse a sus padres, Candice no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría sin herencia a Thomas, porque eso es lo que harían los Steven, desheredarían a su hijo si se involucraba con una mujer mancillada. Sin más, zanjó el tema, con una mano en su rostro y una cálida sonrisa antes de entrar al salón de té.

* * *

-Candice, hija, deberías sonreír un poco, hoy es un día maravilloso

-No estoy segura de eso madre, ha estado lloviendo a cántaros, por lo que seguramente no habrá banquete en los jardines, aunque los escoceses piensen que es buena fortuna; además hemos sido obligados a aceptar el rito matrimonial del clan Andrew, lo cual me parece una exageración.

-Todo son nimiedades, querida, lo importante es que te casarás –hizo una señal a Dorothy y a toda la comitiva de arreglo y cortejo para salir de la habitación –además, lord Andrew ha sido muy permisivo en muchas cosas, mira que aceptar casarse en el hogar de la novia es maravilloso, cualquier otro te haría viajar hasta Escocia.

-Lo entiendo, madre, supongo que tienes razón –contestó ella mirando su reflejo y le pareció reconocer la incertidumbre en su rostro. –es sólo que no sé cómo será mi vida ahora

-Maravillosa, Candice- Miró a su madre caminar hacia el secreter para buscar más flores secas que adornaran el recogido de la joven. – Como esposa del patriarca tendrás muchas obligaciones que cumplir, los earl están al mismo nivel que un conde y tú, mi querida hija, estás más que educada para cumplir con ese papel.

Tomó la mano de su madre entre la suya y le sonrió.

-Gracias, madre

-Estoy segura de que encontraras la felicidad junto a tu esposo, Candice, es sólo cuestión de aprender a conocerlo.

-Por supuesto, madre- dijo manteniendo una sonrisa delicada, apenas visible. La condesa y otras damas de la sociedad dirían que es una sonrisa perfecta para una dama, y para ella era suficiente que pensaran eso, sin embargo, la verdadera razón para sonreír así es que no tenía tanta fe como la tenía su madre para saber encontrar la felicidad junto a lord Andrew.

Dio una última mirada a su reflejo cuando la condesa salió de la habitación a organizar al cortejo de la novia que, de acuerdo con el ritual escocés, lo formaban todos los residentes de las propiedades White, y aunque a la condesa le parecía demasiado exótico convivir con los sirvientes, es algo que sería capaz de pasar por alto, incluso el anticuado gusto por un vestido de novia en colores marrón en vez del pastel, más usual en estos tiempos; pero todo… podría obviar todo siempre y cuando lord Andrew desposara a su hija.

La condesa caminó por el pasillo más largo del castillo hacia el cortejo que debía salir y marchar por los jardines hacia la capilla familiar donde se oficiaría el ritual de bodas. Caminaba a paso apresurado, nerviosa y satisfecha de poder ver casarse a su hija mayor.

Dio algunas órdenes a los sirvientes que se atravesaban y emprendía la marcha, nuevamente. Con su mano tocó la piedra fría de las paredes y sintió que la familia White volvía a tener vitalidad; en poco tiempo volverían a estar en boca de todos, pero ya no por el escandaloso retraso de Candice a ser emparejada o por los rumores de una posible huida de Annie con su prometido al ver la incapacidad de la mayor para encontrar marido.

Volverían a hablar de los White por el fructuoso casamiento de sus hijas. Y aunque deseó y pidió a los cielos concebir un varón, pudo, al final, sacar ventaja de las hijas que dios le mandó, ambas terminaban con matrimonios ventajosos.

Se abrazó a sí misma sonriendo de satisfacción. Hasta que fue interrumpida por lady Elroy que llegaba hasta donde estaba con porte serio. Le advirtió que esperaba que Candice pudiera cumplir con su parte del trato o si no tendría que tomar en propiedades lo que la joven no pudiera dar.

-Despreocúpese lady Elroy, como pudo ver, la belleza de mi hija es abrumante, seguro que lord Andrew encontrará mucha inspiración en ella.

-Pues esperemos que, así como la belleza de su hija es evidente, también lo sea su fertilidad, porque de no ser así, entonces todas sus propiedades serán nuestras y me veré en la necesidad de hacer que William la repudie.

La condesa sonrió con suficiencia y quizá un poco de temor se habría reflejado en sus ojos, pero tuvo la suerte de que Annie llegara a interrumpir la conversación; si no fuera así, supuso que lady Elroy se daría cuenta del escalofrío que sintió nada más imaginarse que esa mujer huraña le quitara sus propiedades o, peor aún, que el conde y sus hijas supieran de su arreglo con lady Elroy. Ambas mujeres se despidieron con el debido protocolo y se unieron al inicio de las celebraciones.

* * *

A lo lejos las campanas sonaban una tras otra, otras otra. El revoloteo crepitante del metal hacia que las palomas emprendieran vuelo, el cielo nuboso había traído figuras exuberantes que deleitaban a los invitados; mucho se comentó de este suceso natural. Algunos dirían que se debía a la boda que se celebraba, posiblemente el mismo cielo escocés se enterara que uno de sus earl se casaba ahora en cielos extraños y decidiera cruzar las millas para estar presente.

A pesar de que para Candice la turbulencia de las nubes también era un evento extraordinariamente bello, la poca interacción con su esposo, luego de la larga ceremonia, le quitaba un poco el ánimo. Parecía haberse quedado mudo desde que apareció con su cortejo en las puertas de la capilla. No hizo mención alguna sobre su arreglo, ni por el vestido que, según su madre, aunque anticuado, debía usar por tradición escocesa.

Sin embargo, no se dejó agobiar por nimiedades, como diría la condesa Mary. Notaba a su padre feliz por su matrimonio, a Annie y a Archie convivir y participar durante los juegos artificiales; incluso su nana Pony se había esmerado en hacerle un pequeño pero sutil obsequio, un camisón de dormir, que aseguró a lord Andrew le encantaría. Aunque ella misma fuera consciente de que él jamás lo notaría pues ya había sido claro que no habría intimidad entre ellos.

Quiso tomar un poco de aire y caminó hacia los jardines para evitar conversación con cualquiera que quisiera ofrecerle su sabio consejo o la interrogara sobre su noche de bodas. No tendría cabeza suficiente para ese desafío, porque era otro el que más le agobiaba.

Y es que empezaba su verdadera lucha y sabía que no sería igual que en casa. Ya no debatiría para convencer verbalmente a algún caballero de su capacidad mental para poder opinar igual o mejor que cualquiera sobre cualquier tema; ahora los debates serían diferentes, demostraría su valía no sólo en las palabras sino en las acciones.

¡No había nada que temer ni nada que padecer! Era Candice White, ahora, Andrew, hija del conde Edmund White y esposa del Patriarca William Albert Andrew y debía asumir su nuevo papel.

-supuse que te gustaría esto –dijo a su lado la voz grave de William extendiendo en su mano una delicada cadena de plata que sostenía un dije con forma de rosa.

Quedó sorprendida y un poco abrumada por su presencia

-Me siento alagada…lord Andrew, se lo agradezco –la tomó entre sus dedos, el roce la desconcertó –es hermosa, mi flor favorita –sonrió sin pensar, verdaderamente feliz.

Al lord le tomó unos momentos en responder

-Me alegro verla feliz con ella – respondió sinceramente. Ella sonrió en respuesta mirándolo confundida; durante todo el día, desde la ceremonia, no había volteado a verla ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, aún en el primer baile y ahora…

Pensó en cuestionarlo, preguntarle sus razones, pero luego desistió, no sabría para qué querría saberlo. Miró el dije con cuidado, era un talle hermoso y delicado.

-Si me permites, puedo ponerla –sugirió él con nerviosismo. Como lo había comentado con George, tenía miedo de que le gustara el trato con su esposa y después no pudiera quitársela de encima o más bien de la cabeza.

Pero George le convenció de acercarse, le dijo que no podía culpar a Candice por el error de su primer matrimonio, además era una mujer muy bella, y estaba seguro de que aprendería a ser feliz con ella. Tal vez los métodos de lady Elroy no fueran los más acertados, pero debía admitir que Candice era una dama por demás encantadora y con la inteligencia adecuada, aunque otros opinaran lo contrario.

Volvió a tomar la cadena entre sus manos para sujetar el dije al cuello de Candice. Pudo sentir el aroma de su cabello, ahora era más sutil, menos invasivo que cuando estaban en la capilla; ahí parecía que su aroma quisiera conquistarlo con violencia que lo desconcertó, pero ahora, en los jardines, podía percibir el sutil aroma de sus rizos y pensó que era reconfortante.

-Ha quedado –dijo apartándose un poco, como temeroso de tocarla –luce hermoso en ti

Ella sonrió nuevamente

-Has sonreído dos veces ya –dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta que Candice lo escuchó

\- me gusta hacerlo cuando me siento feliz –soltó sin pensarlo

-Supongo que todos expresamos la felicidad de distinta manera

-Por supuesto –convino Candice- En mi opinión, la felicidad es algo abstracto y espiritual que no puede ser eclipsada tan sencillamente, sonreír apenas es una manera de expresarla.

William no siguió con la conversación, decidió permanecer en silencio, con las manos en la espalda, mirando a su bella esposa saludar a un par de niños que llegaban a convidarle un racimo de flores. Comprendió que la joven estaba manifestando lo que su corazón sentía en aquellos momentos. Al fin, algo pudo conocer de Candice; parte de sus sentimientos que guardaba con celosía con su hablar correcto y su prudencia en las conversaciones.

-Pienso que luce aún más hermosa cuando sonríe –dijo colocando sobre su cabello una de las flores que un niño dejó caer al piso dejando a Candice anonadada y sonrojada por lo que había escuchado.

William notó el colorete en sus mejillas y decidió terminar de colorear su rostro acariciando suavemente su mejilla y su mentón con sus dedos. Candice quedó sin respiración, dejó caer algunas otras flores, dejó de escuchar las voces insistentes de los niños y se dedicó a mirar los ojos azules del lord.

-No es adecuado –volvió en sí –están los niños aquí

-Eres mi esposa ahora- ella bajó la mirada apenada

-Pensé que…no intimaríamos…

Y como si la piel blanca y tersa de Candice quemara, apartó su mano abruptamente. Cambió su humor y cambió su gesto, el azul de sus ojos ya no parecía ser como el cielo, sino más bien como el mar, un mar tormentoso y abatido.

-Y no lo haremos – ocultó sus manos en la espalda. Quiso retractarse y decirle que se había equivocado, que quería intimar con ella, conocerla, aprender a quererla, pero no dijo nada. Pensó que ya tendría tiempo para aprender a ser feliz con ella – debes prepararte, en unas horas más nos iremos a tierras altas

\- ¿A Escocia? ¿Tan pronto?

-Soy el patriarca y debo atender mis obligaciones, no puedo quedarme más tiempo –la miro serio- como esposa debes asumir también tus responsabilidades

-por supuesto, avisaré a mi doncella que aliste nuestras cosas

-sólo tus cosas, Candice –dio un paso atrás invitándola a regresar al banquete – viajarás sin doncella, en Escocia tendrás una dama que te ayude a adaptarte - Candice empezó a andar y cuando pasó frente a él llevó su mano a los rizos sueltos de su peinado para tocar, al menos, uno de ellos.

-Disculpe –giró para mirarlo turbándose un poco al notar que acariciaba su cabello – creo…pienso que tengo derecho a llevar mi propia doncella, no importa si tengo una en Escocia, es importante que Dorothy viaje conmigo – hablaba a prisa por el nerviosismo que sentía - ¿quién me asistirá durante el viaje?

\- Por supuesto, perdona mi desconsideración, Candice –comprendió – procura decirle a Dorothy que debemos partir en pocas horas.

-Descuide, estaremos listas pronto –volvió a caminar, pero esta vez junto a él –pero quisiera pedirle un favor

-Por supuesto, ¿cuál es? –ella lo miró

-Quisiera despedirme de mis padres y mi hermana antes de partir.

-Desde luego

-Se lo agradezco …

-William

\- ¿Disculpe?

-Sólo llámame William –insistió mirándola y ella pudo notar, otra vez, el azul pacífico de sus ojos –por favor

-William

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí contesto los comentarios que amablemente me han dejado y no puedo responder:

Gabriela Infante: Gracias a ti por leer la historia, por favor continua leyendo y comentando, es algo que aprecio mucho.

Pauli: Gracias por tu comentario y por apreciar el pequeño esfuerzo que una hace escribiendo. Que continúen leyendo abona a la inspiración. POr lo de la historia y sobre Annie, espero que en este nuevo capítulo se haya podido resolver lo que no quedó claro, pero si no, en capítulos siguientes Annie tendrá más intervenciones, sobre todo porque quedó preocupada por su hermana mayor. Albert sí se ha portado como un simio, pero las cosas irán cambiando, aunque Candy irá midiendo su confianza, por lo que Albert deberá esforzarse mucho. Tom seguirá teniendo su papel, sobre todo porque es un gran amigo de Candy aunque a Albert no le parezca, pero no sólo él, sino nuevos personajes aparecerán para darle disciplina al buen Albert

Isasi: Sí, efectivamente, Albert tiene razones para ser demasiado precavido, pero Candice también debe defender su integridad. y aunque la primera impresión no fue buena, ambos deberán hacer un gran esfuerzo para mejorar...y te aseguro que esto traerá muchas cosas buenas jojojo, En cuanto al misterio de la primera esposa de Albert, dime tus sospechas...la verdad es que él sufre mucho por ese episodio de su vida y esperemos que Candy sepa cómo ayudarlo.

Josie:Concuerdo contigo, Albert exageró su comportamiento, sin embargo, era una época en donde los matrimonios siempre eran concertados y albert podía aceptar uno así por obligación y con muchas reservas, pero a lo largo del camino se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, sobre todo de los prejuicios que él mismo tiene sin haberlos notado antes.

Jenny: Gracias por comentar! efectivamente el primer encontronazo y no el primero, pero irán sorteando los malos entendidos, unos mejor que otros

MOny: Claro, William en realidad tiene miedo a externar lo que siente por Candy, desde declarar abiertamente que le atrae físicamente hasta llegar a enamorarse. Por favor, continúa leyendo la historia y gracias por comentar


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Gracias a todas por sus comentario y sugerencias, pero sobre todo, gracias por continuar esta historia, por favor continúen leyendo y no olviden comentar.**

 **Declaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen nyo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Mientras recorrían los intrincados senderos del camino plagados de ovejas y un campo color esmeralda, casi igual de infinito que sus ojos, Candice experimentaba una honda emoción que seguramente se debía a que la tierra escocesa la llenaba de nueva vitalidad.

A pesar del largo viaje, la vista del paisaje la envolvía de inspiración. En los días previos a su boda, había estado leyendo la historia familiar de los Andrew y haber leído acerca de los brezales purpúreos y de aquella luz que, según decía el viejo y casi deshojado cuaderno, sólo se podía encontrar en Escocia y ahora que ella lo veía, pensó que nada podía ser tan cautivador. Este paisaje sería su nuevo hogar.

-Es tan abrumador, ¿no le parece señora?

\- ¡Es hermoso, Dorothy! – convino con la doncella mientras miraban el camino desde la ventana del carruaje- Pero por favor, no me llames señora, para ti sigo siendo Candice

\- ¡Oh, no puedo hacerlo! Debo seguir las reglas, usted es mi señora ahora y debo respetar eso

Candice entornó los ojos resignada. Entendía la posición de Dorothy, la chica tenía miedo de que la echara y más en un lugar tan extraño para ella. Pero no alegaría más, daría a Dorothy el espacio que necesitara.

El carruaje se detuvo repentinamente. Al parecer ya habían llegado al castillo de los Andrew. Candice volvió a asomar la vista por la cortina y se encontró con una hermosa villa y siguiendo el camino un pequeño castillo de roca oscura. Aquel era el hogar de William y ahora también suyo.

Después de la cordial y festiva bienvenida que a Candice le resultó exótica y, por un momento, escandalosa, pasaron a comer un gran banquete para festejar por la nueva esposa del patriarca. A muchos les pareció que Candice era una mujer muy bella, tan bella que a la mayoría de las mujeres les pareció más bien delicada. Una figura hermosa hecha de porcelana que debía tratarse con mucho cuidado. A los hombres, en cambio, les pareció una mujer hermosa y con un cuerpo tentador bajo las telas tan finas de sus vestidos.

Pudo disfrutar de su primer banquete como esposa del patriarca; por protocolo, William y ella se sentaban en la mesa principal del gran salón, lady Elroy les acompañaba, pero ella se sentaba del lado derecho de su esposo, mientras que ella ocupaba el lado izquierdo.

En los lugares restantes, a ambos lados, se sentaban Anthony Andrew y Marie-Rose, quienes fueron presentados como hermana y sobrino del lord. Ambos le dieron una cálida ya afectuosa bienvenida a Candice, la hermana de Willam quedó encantada con la belleza y finos modales de su nueva cuñada; mientras que Anthony había quedado abrumado por la dulce figura de su nueva tía, sobre todo porque nunca espero que fuera tan hermosa. Apenas intercambió un par de palabras con ella, Candice pensó que era más bien huraño pero la realidad era que Anthony había quedado hechizado por su mirada esmeralda.

Después de las presentaciones familiares, William dio un discurso de agradecimiento por las festividades y el banquete. Presentó a su joven y bella esposa a quien tomó de la mano y juró, ante todos, protegerla, darle cariño y cuidados para que ella le diera un cálido hogar e hijos sanos. Luego llegó el vitoreo, a Candice le parecieron palabras más bien impositivas, pero comprendía a lo que se refería, dejó a un lado el escrutinio al discurso de William y se dejó llevar por la algarabía de todos.

Ya en la mesa, lady Elroy daba un recordatorio sobre el sabathen y las obligaciones de cada uno durante la celebración.

-Escocia y los ancianos de nuestro Clan son muy estrictos en cuanto a conducirnos con propiedad durante una celebración– explicaba William cerca de Candice, para que comprendiera el discurso de su abuela- pronto serás tú quien transmita el mensaje.

Candice asintió con una sonrisa volviendo a poner atención a las palabras de lady Elroy. Por sus lecturas en el cuaderno viejo supo lo tradicionalistas que son los escoceses acerca de las fiestas, y ya en la capilla donde se casó había podido observar cuán devotos eran todos.

Después del banquete, William le presentó a Candice su nueva doncella escocesa, la señorita Patricia O´Brian, una jovencita tímida pero muy amable. William le indicó que Patricia le ayudaría a conocer el funcionamiento dentro del castillo y algunas normas básicas.

-Es posible que la abuela Elroy quiera instruirte ella misma en algunas cosas, pero puedes confiar plenamente en Patricia.

-Muy bien, estoy segura que Patricipa me ayudará –sonrió a la chica que acomodaba sus gafas

-Patricia, por favor muestra a la señora nuestra habitación y has que se instale para que pueda descansar

-Por supuesto, señor

\- ¿nuestra?

-Claro, Candice, no esperas que reposemos en habitaciones separadas, ¿verdad? –dijo despreocupadamente mientras Candice sonrojada no podía evitar sentir vergüenza frente a sus doncellas por lo que William acababa de decir.

-No, pero…creí que usted…

-Entiendo las costumbres inglesas, pero Candice aquí estamos en Escocia y es natural que los esposos duerman juntos.

Candice estaba confundida por el cambio tan extraño que había sufrido William. Desde que el viaje comenzó se había mostrado más atento, preocupado por la comodidad de su esposa durante el trayecto. Viajaron separados, ella en el carruaje y él a caballo, pero hacia paradas constantes para acercarse y preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Y William, por su parte, disfrutaba del desconcierto de su esposa; le parecía que su expresión era más encantadora cuando había sorpresa en su rostro; eso provocaba que las diminutas pecas de Candice adquirieran un color aún más intenso.

Patricia dirigió a Candice y a Dorothy a través de los oscuros pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a un pasillo que se extendía de norte a sur; cruzaron una pequeña estancia y llegaron a unas escaleras que las llevarían a la segunda ala, donde se encontraba, entre otras, la habitación principal.

Candice preguntó por las otras habitaciones a lo que Patricia respondió un simple: están vacías.

-La señora Elroy tiene su propia zona, aquí es exclusivo para el señor Alber…digo, William, William, esta área le pertenece al señor William – continuó diciendo, pero ahora más nerviosa que nunca –aquí siempre es solitario, sólo es para descanso del señor.

-comprendo – contestó Candice obviando, por ahora, la actitud de su nueva doncella. Mientras Dorothy miraba un poco asustada la soledad del área

-A veces el señor trabaja aquí junto a George.

\- ¿Aquí vivía con su primera esposa?

Patricipa se detuvo en seco y casi provoca que Candice tropiece con ella. No supo cómo reaccionar por lo que se apresuró a indicarles la puerta de la habitación y dónde podrían encontrar todo lo que necesitaran. Indicó a Dorothy la habitación que sería para ellas. Y mientras Dorothy ayudaba a Candice a instalarse, Patricia se excusó con llevarle un poco de té y agua.

Aunque William le había sugerido descansar ello no quería hacerlo, tenía mucha emoción encima como para poder quedarse dormida. A demás la inmensidad de sus aposentos la hacía sentir insegura. Le pareció que todo era oscuro y que el decorado era demasiado rústico, imaginó a su madre dando un suspiro por la falta de arreglo.

El lugar tenía una estancia que lucía cómoda, una mesa amplia y algunos libros que supuso podrían ser del lord. Cruzando la estancia estaba el dormitorio, un espacio tan grande como el anterior, la cama le pareció verdaderamente amplia, quizá por los relieves que la adornaban; y en un cuarto contiguo estaba la bañera. Suspiró queriendo reconocer pronto estos nuevos lugares como propios.

Más tarde Patricia llegaba con una bandeja con algunos bocadillos para la señora, Dorothy ya había ayudado a Candice a cambiar de vestido por uno más adecuado para caminar por los alrededores.

\- ¡Señora, qué hermoso vestido! –exclamó Patricia mirando embelesada la figura de su señora –Pero tal vez deba usar otro vestido, menos fino, el señor William dijo que, si se rehúsa a descansar, le avisara que vendría por usted para llevarla a pasear cerca del mar, ahora que está muy tranquilo.

\- ¡Oh, gracias Patricia, eso suena maravilloso! –dijo sonriendo abiertamente- y no te preocupes por el vestido, no es uno de gala

-Me temo, señora, que Patricia se refiere a que tal vez es demasiado inglés –advirtió Dorothy notando la inquietud de Patricia

\- ¡oh, comprendo!

-Discúlpe mi señora, no quise ofenderla, retiro lo dicho, el vestido es hermoso…es sólo que…

-Descuida, Patricia –se acercó a ella tomando sus manos- comprendo bien, pero me temo que tendré que usar este vestido mientras encuentro la forma de cambiar mi guardarropa

-Seguramente la señora Elroy le tendrá un ajuar pronto

Candice sonrió para tranquilizar a la asustadiza doncella, aunque en el fondo sentía un poco de miedo que fuera precisamente lady Elroy quien eligiera su vestuario. Tendría que solicitarle al lord que la dejara a ella y a Dorothy hacerse cargo de su ropa. Pero mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de abordar el tema, decidió probar los bocadillos que Patricia había llevado.

Pocos minutos después William se anunciaba para llevar a Candice de paseo, cuando entró a la habitación no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto con la imagen tan bella que daba su esposa con ese vestido mostaza que ceñía su cuerpo de manera encantadora.

Candice debió notar la mira estática del lord en sus encantos femeninos que buscó la manera de mantener su porte despreocupado y elegante que tantas veces su madre le obligaba a tener. Ninguno de los esposos se percató de que lady Elroy los miraba desde la puerta con una expresión de satisfacción en los ojos, hasta que Patricia anunciara su presencia.

Había ido a buscar a Candice para hacerse cargo de sus vestidos y demás accesorios, sin embargo, William le advirtió que sería más tarde, quería caminar con ella antes de volver a sus obligaciones diarias. Esto desconcertó malamente a Elroy quien no tuvo más opción que pretextar tener varias cartas que escribir.

Pocos minutos después, luego de un ligero paseo a caballo, estaban cruzando las verjas que separaban el castillo del resto de las propiedades, llegaron a los brezales y comenzaron a ascender. Todo a su alrededor permanecía en silencio turbado únicamente por el paso de los cascos y el canto de algún ave que a Candice encantaba.

Después de haber dejado los caballos y ascendido un pequeño trecho, William indicó a la joven mirar hacia atrás

Candice lo hizo y pudo contemplar, desde lo alto, los tejados y las torres del castillo. Se veía el jardín que todavía no conocía y, por último, el azul del mar que se prolongaba hasta el horizonte, igual que los ojos del lord. Todo era muy bello, incluso más de lo que ella misma esperaba.

-Y bien, ¿te gusta?

\- Por supuesto, es más bello de lo que había imaginado –respondió Candice- sólo… ¡millones de veces más bello!

William soltó una sonora carcajada que distrajo a Candice de su contemplación.

-Eso es lo que me parece también siempre que vengo a este lugar luego de un largo viaje.

Candice no dejó de mirarlo y recordó las palabras de su madre: "sólo debes aprender a conocerlo…" Volvió su mirada al frente y fue William quien la observó esta vez. "Date la oportunidad de aprender a ser feliz con ella…" habían sido las palabras de George. Y como si interiormente se hablasen el uno al otro, cada uno respondió al viento: lo intentaré.

Al volver William explicaba a Candice de sus ocupaciones, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que atender los percances que se suscitaban diariamente en el clan. Pero también tenía obligaciones en Londres, en la Corte, sobre todo porque para él era importante no dejar que los ingleses se olvidasen de Escocia. Le hablaba que debía recordarles siempre que los escoceses tienen mucho que ofrecer.

Esto a Candice le pareció maravilloso y muy loable, aunque también veía sus desventajas, pues mientras más cargos tuviera en la corte, menos podría despachar las necesidades primarias de su clan.

Así que le sugirió tener precaución con los acuerdos en Londres, pues los duques en la corte eran propensos a no molestarse por el beneficio de sus aliados. A William le sorprendió las observaciones tan puntuales que hacía la joven y pensó que, ciertamente, su padre, el conde, no se había equivocado, su esposa era una mujer muy inteligente que bien podía llevar el gobierno y las leyes ella sola el día que él debiera viajar.

-Aun no conozco del todo a su gente, pero pienso que su trabajo es necesario, Escocia es muy bella y no debe ser ignorada.

Concluyó meditabunda mientras William la miraba intrigado. Notaba que estaba más tranquila y desde el viaje se mostraba más abierta y feliz, sin embargo, esa barrera en su lenguaje preciso y adecuado le daba a entender que aún no lo había perdonado por la canallada del baile en Trenwind.

Seguía tratándolo con honoríficos, aunque él la llamara sólo Candice. Suspiró desangelado, pero no abatido. Haría que Candice lo perdonara y conseguiría de ella su plena confianza, quería escucharla llamarlo William o mejor aún, Albert, y él se volvía loco por llamarla Candy…"mi pequeña Candy"

-Disculpe, ¿ha dicho algo?

\- ¿Te parece si trotamos? Es un poco tarde…

-Por supuesto…

Al regreso William desmontó sin dejar de trotar y ayudó a Candice a bajar de su caballo, aunque no lo necesitara, ella se dejó ayudar y agradeció el gesto de galantería del lord. Dieron los caballos a Robert, encargado de los establos, quien se ocuparía de ellos y comenzó su día.

La noche llegó demasiado pronto para gusto de Candice. Tenía cierto temor por afrontar su primera noche junto al lord. Desde la boda no habían tenido ninguna noche solos y aunque parece que para lady Elroy era todo un escándalo que no se cumpliera con las tradiciones debidas, ella agradecía el espacio que el lord le concedía.

Pero aquí, en escocia, no podía apartarse; no había excusa suficiente para negarse. Pensó que tal vez el lord recordara su advertencia de no intimar y simplemente disimularía ante todos, pero de acuerdo con sus últimas conversaciones, parecía más esmerado en su contacto con ella.

-Mi señora, aquí traigo su ropa de dormir y también la del señor –decía Patricia entrando y colocando la muda sobre la cama para dedicarse a preparar el lecho.

-Gracias Patricia –dijo maquinalmente mirando cómo la chica destendia la cama –eres muy amable –miró el color de las sábanas, bermellón, inusualmente bermellón. Se preguntó si habría sido elección del lord ese color de sábanas

\- ¿señora? – inquirió Dorothy sin recibir respuesta- ¿Candice? –insistía ya por tercera vez

-Ah! Dorothy, discúlpame –dijo apartando la mirada de la cama – me distraje

-Permítame desvestirla

-Gracias Dorothy, pero sólo desata el corsé, yo me ocuparé de lo demás

-Pero, ¿las faldas y su cabello?

-Puedo hacerlo, Dorothy, ve a descansar, el viaje ha sido largo, por favor procura despertar temprano mañana. –la joven asintió y salió seguida de Patricia luego de terminar de preparar todo.

Candice agradeció a ambas y continuó ella sola quitándose el resto de su vestido. Fue tras el biombo para enfundarse el camisón de cama, entonces escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Pensó que quizás Dorothy habría olvidado algo y esperó a que abriera las puertas del dormitorio para salir y solicitar, con vergüenza, su ayuda nuevamente para desprenderse de las faldas interiores.

-Dorothy, que bueno que regresaste, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?

Pero cuando salió se encontró con la mirada estática de William sobre la esbelta figura que lucía en ropa interior. Se le subieron los colores al rostro y empezó a temblar, de frío, vergüenza y vértigo. Lo miró relamerse, sutilmente los labios, y sintió un ligero mareo, las piernas empezaron a temblarle, pensó que perdía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Su cabeza le decía que corriera al refugio del biombo, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

\- No soy Dorothy...-se giró volviendo en sí luego de contemplar la impactante figura de su esposa – pero puedo ayudarte, si me lo permites –dijo ya dándole la espalda

Candice seguía sin moverse. Tardó varios minutos en volver en sí y recordar que esa vergüenza que sentía debía evitarla, era una mujer casada y aquel hombre era su esposo. Así que serenó su espíritu lo más que pudo y contestó:

-Está…bien

William volteó suavemente y llevó sus manos a la espalda, quería darle seguridad y tranquilidad a Candice para no asustarla. Ella recogió los brazos sobre su pecho y le dio la espalda para que pudiera desatar los cordones de sus faldas interiores.

Despacio desató los cordones y empezó a aflojar la tela que cayó en un santiamén a los pies de la joven. Miró con impaciencia las prendas sobre el piso, quería subir la mirada, deseaba tanto hacerlo. Candice permanecía quieta y entonces comenzó a mirar; primero sus tobillos, blancos y delgados igual que sus piernas, lucían largas, tersas y fuertes; luego sus glúteos, firmes y pequeños, armónicos con su silueta; luego su cintura, estrecho camino encandilado hacia la planicie de su espalda.

La miró temblar de frío, quiso abrazarla, rodearla entre sus brazos y darle el calor que reclamaba su piel, pero un giro sutil de su cabeza lo hizo volver en sí.

\- ¿su…sucede algo? – preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa. Un tono nuevo en ella, un tono tan indefenso o más bien inocente

-Tu camisón

-S…sobre el biombo

Tomó el pequeño camisón entre sus manos. Era de una tela delgada con sutiles adornos al frente, sonrió nada más verlo, le pareció encantador. Le pidió levantar las manos para poder ponérselo. Ella lo hizo y sintió cómo la suave tela empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, cerró los ojos imaginando que eran las manos del lord hasta que sintió la prenda detenerse a la altura de sus muslos.

Abrió los ojos para descubrir sorprendida que tenía las manos de William sujetándola fuerte. Se acercó a ella y respiró el aroma de sus rizos aún sostenidos por su peinado.

-Tranquila, no tengas miedo…

-No…tengo…miedo

-Estás temblando

-Yo…no sé qué hacer

-Déjamelo a mí, Candice

De repente recordó las palabras de Annie en Trenwind "es conocido por sus visitas a casas poco decorosas", y aunque sabía que era algo normal, como lo dijo su madre, se sentía extraña o más bien inquieta; algo dentro de ella la había llevado a un estado de alerta.

Aun sabiendo que el lord podría enfadarse por negarle sus derechos como esposo, decidió apartar las fuertes manos de sus caderas y mirarlo de frente. Conocía que todo lo que hacía estaba realmente mal, salía de todas las normas y cada acción podía causar más que el enfado de su esposo, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Por su parte William permaneció quieto, con la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes, pensando en qué fue lo que pasó, aunque una idea tenía; Candice no quería que la tocara y cómo iba a querer luego de haberle dejado en claro que sólo era una esposa de aparador y que no querría hijos con ella.

Tal vez George se había equivocado y nunca podría enmendar su error. Falló como prometido y fallaría como esposo, por segunda vez en su vida. Sin decir nada volvió a ocultar las manos en la espalda y empezó a caminar a la salida hasta que la firme voz de Candice lo detuvo.

-No me niego a cumplir con mi deber de esposa –dijo con el temple frío – es sólo que no me siento preparada –decidió no desviar la mirada –a pesar de lo que pueda pensar, no tengo la experiencia que seguro usd ha adquirido…y – entonces miró sus manos y recordó lo cálidas que se sentían sobre sus caderas –tengo...incertidumbre.

William la miró sorprendido, quiso decir algunas palabras, pero no pudo acertar a decir algo medianamente coherente, así que se tomó un minuto antes de contestar

\- ¿experiencia? –meditó las palabras de Candice y las repasó en su cabeza y se percató que ninguna de las razones que le había dado para negarse a compartir su lecho se debía a la afrenta en Trenwind. – No comprendo, Candice

-Por favor, mi señor, no me haga hablar del tema –dijo, ahora sí, desviando la mirada – como hombre y caballero puede visitar las casas que le plazcan, pero como mujer yo no puedo atreverme a tales actitudes y como sabrá usd es el prim…

\- ¡No Candice! –la sostuvo de los hombros – No sé qué te han dicho o contado, pero esa experiencia a la que temes no es de casas indecorosas –se explicaba casi con desesperación –por favor, no pienses en mi de esa manera – notó su miraba lánguida sobre ella –sé que he actuado inapropiadamente y que me he comportado como un canalla, pero te suplico que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que en realidad ese no soy yo.

Candice se quejó, la había estado sujetando cada vez más fuerte y cuando se dio cuenta la soltó como si temería haberla roto.

-Por favor, perdóname

-Está bien –dijo ella sobando sus brazos – no pasa nada

-Podemos esperar, Candice –le dijo mirando una vez más sus ojos – no tenemos que consumar ahora

Y a pesar de que Candice había permanecido en silencio, él supo que le había concedido el beneficio de la duda que no era mucho, pero al menos no pensaría en él como un proxeneta.

Entonces, a la luz de las velas, se acercó para soltar el rubio cabello de su esposa. Sonrió de complacencia al notar que ella no le había negado ese gusto, sino que giró, nuevamente, para dejarle terminar el trabajo. Se animó a deshacer el peinado y enredar los dedos entre su melena.

Ese aroma peculiar se desprendía con cada rizo turbado y sentía cómo se esparcía por todo el dormitorio, al rato quiso que todo el castillo se impregnara de ese perfume de rosas, porque así le parecía que era el aroma de su Candy; como una rosa.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola chicas, hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Una disculpa por tardar un poco más y por no poder contestar todos sus comentarios. ahora ando con un poco de apuro, estoy viajando y en cada parada hago el intento por conectarme a internet; ademas estoy concluyendo otra historia que había dejado detenida por poco, pero no se preocupes, esta historia seguirá actualizándose.

Por favor no dejen de leer y seguir comentando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen nyo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V.**

El amanecer llegó demasiado pronto, pensó Candice batiéndose entre moverse o quedarse quieta; no quería romper el abrazo que le dio calor durante toda la noche. El pecho del lord la cubría casi por completo y su brazo la envolvía celosamente de la cintura.

Recordó su actitud condescendiente y permisiva de anoche al no consumar, por derecho, su matrimonio; y en el fondo le estaba eternamente agradecida por no obligarla a afrontar algo que era su responsabilidad asumir.

Sonrió para sus adentros y supuso que aquello sería su primer pequeño secreto marital.

El earl despertó varios minutos después con un poco de apuro al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Lo usual para él es despertar antes del amanecer para cabalgar al menos una hora y tener vitalidad suficiente para sus deberes en el día. Pero la calidez del cuerpo de Candice lo atrapó entre las sábanas bermellón que él mismo habría escogido para su primera noche juntos, a pesar de la renuencia de su abuela Elroy.

No sabía muy bien cómo interactuar con su esposa, hace tanto tiempo que no despertaba con alguien a su lado, incluso cuando estaba casado con Keira, ella había decidió mucho tiempo antes de su muerte ya no compartir la cama con él. Su único contacto diario y que pudiera considerarse familiar era más bien con George, tal vez con su hermana y en menor medida con su sobrino. Luego de la muerte de Keira se había vuelto más retraído.

Así que decidió simplemente levantarse y cambiarse, hasta que sintió las manos de Candice sobre su kilt sacudiendo las arrugas.

-Mi madre me obsequió un viejo cuaderno con la historia de la familia Andrew –empezó a decir mientras lo vestía – y aunque se habla de las muchas tradiciones escocesas, ahonda muy poco en otros asuntos –dijo refiriéndose a las prendas que sostenía en sus manos.

-Y decidiste ahondar más…-concluyó él ya entretenido con el quehacer de Candice

-La biblioteca de mi padre es realmente muy grande –contaba ella sin mirarlo, pero concentrándose en acomodar cada prenda donde debía

-ahora comprendo la pregunta que me hizo el conde cuando fuimos presentados en Trenwind

\- ¿qué pregunta?

-Me preguntó si tenía una biblioteca –dijo él divertido luego de ver el sonrojo de Candice que ahora se encontraba hincada atando los cordones de sus botas. Entonces le tendió la mano y la levantó.

-No vuelvas a hincarte –dijo determinante – de los cordones y las botas me encargo yo

Apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando William ya había terminado de ponerse las botas y le advertía sobre lo que le esperaba este día.

Le habló sobre la abuela Elroy, una mujer un tanto osca pero buena persona, la anciana más reacia y conservadora, pero que velaba por el bien del clan; su hermana Marie-Rose, una mujer muy cándida y su sobrino Anthony, un chico en realidad caprichoso, pero de buen corazón. Aunque en los últimos dos años había tomado un comportamiento aún más extraño, pero decidió que esas novedades no correspondían contárselas a su esposa.

Todos tenían tareas que realizar. Anthony se encargaba de las rentas y del recaudo del castillo, la abuela Elroy de mantener el protocolo en marcha y de conservar o renovar relaciones políticas con otros clanes y Marie –Rose se ocupaba de los asuntos sociales de la familia

Y mientras hablaba del protocolo para introducirla en las reuniones del clan para que todos la aceptasen, ella no dejaba de verlo caminar de un lado a otro con su kilt y pensaba que su condición de escocés hacía que pareciera diferente a los demás hombres que conoció en Londres mientras su madre buscaba un candidato.

El lord lucía distinto a todos ellos. Había heredado los cabellos rubios, así como la estatura y la figura robusta de un antepasado vikingo que invadiera las costas de Escocia.

Vestido de kilt y no como noble inglés, su aspecto era tan impresionante que ninguna mujer podía evitar que su corazón latiera con frenesí al verlo. Por primera vez en su vida, Candice perdió el sosiego. Se había sentido encantada, por unos momentos, de ser la esposa del patriarca, aunque ya no fuera tan joven, pero tenía miedo. Sobre todo, temía conocerlo mejor.

Aun no olvidaba el extraño comportamiento de Patricia cuando preguntó si en esta área del castillo había vivido la primera esposa del lord.

Además, aún no cuadraban tantas cosas que su madre le comentaba sobre los Andrew; que son una familia antigua con extraños comportamientos entre ellos, que el deber está por encima de cualquier cosa, que es imprescindible, casi de vida o muerte, que conceda hijos varones al lord, todo aquello la hacía mantener sus reservas, a pesar del encanto de su esposo.

Luego de cumplir con sus primeros compromisos en el clan, William acudió a buscar a Candice para desayunar juntos, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Patricia le informó que Marie-Rose y su abuela Elroy ya la habían abordado para hacerle saber que en breve debía atender las invitaciones que las esposas de los jefes de otros clanes hacían para conocer a la nueva matriarca de los Andrew.

A Candice le pareció innecesario, pero era protocolo que debía cumplir, sin dudarlo. Elroy le informaba que habían llegado otras invitaciones más desde Londres, por los negocios y acuerdos que tenían con algunos duques y otros nobles, pero a esas invitaciones ella estaba obligada a negar su asistencia. A pesar de que preguntara los motivos, Elroy simplemente contestó con un rotundo: ¡porque así es!

Esto desconcertó a Candice quien no alegó nada más, pero trataría de encontrar la forma de saber a qué se debía esa negativa. Y le interesaba sobre todo porque el lord le había comentado de sus acuerdos en la Corte.

Sabía que William era un excelente economista, pero ella mejor que nadie conocía ese ambiente negligente de la Corte y el parlamento, y no deseaba que los nobles abusaran del esfuerzo del lord.

Marie-Rose le recordó el cambio de vestuario que debía hacer, Candice concordó con ello, pero lady Elroy se adelantó, nuevamente, a informarle que ya había encargado varios vestidos más adecuados para ella, lo que Candice tuvo que agradecer fingidamente.

Pero agradeció más la aparición de William en el salón de té para llevarse a Candice a cabalgar un momento.

\- ¿a esta hora del día, William? –cuestionó severamente lady Elroy –¡además qué impertinencia es esa de entrar al salón exclusivo para damas, parece que no se te ha educado adecuadamente!

\- ¡Está recién casado, abuela, compréndelo! –Marie-Rose lo defendía – con la belleza de Candice, yo tampoco querría separarme de ella si fuera William.

\- ¡Marie, pero qué escándalo!

Tanto William como Candice terminaron sonrojados, excepto Marie-Rose quien no dejaba de reír por la expresión agónica de lady Elroy luego de escucharla hablar como "una cocinera".

* * *

En los establos, a su encuentro llegaron George y las doncellas que los buscaban afanosamente. William miró que George estaba inquieto cuando hizo una reverencia dirigida a Candice.

-Frank Sloan está aquí y solicita una audiencia urgente con el patriarca –dijo al final George dirigiéndose ahora a William

Candice sólo miraba a uno y a otro

\- ¿Ha dicho algo?

-Sólo que exige justicia para su hija, la señorita Bonnie

\- ¿justicia? –se permitió la interrupción Candice

-No te preocupes Candice, es algo que me corresponde manejar –contestó William con incomodidad –Patricia, por favor, muéstrale a la señora la biblioteca y los salones reservados para ella

-Claro que sí, señor. –asintió pronto

-Te pido que me perdones, Candice, pero es algo que debo atender con cierta urgencia- la tomó de la mano para después besarla.

A ella no le dio tiempo de contestar

–Mi señora, por aquí – Patricia la solicitaba y William y George simplemente pegaron la vuelta y se perdieron

Candice siguió los pasos de Patricia con reticencia. No dijo nada, pero notó la incomodidad en el tono de voz del lord, además le pareció que la despachó demasiado pronto y con una excusa tan poco firme.

Dio una mirada inquieta a Dorothy y ésta sólo respondió con un simple apretón de manos.

\- ¿la abuela Elroy sabe de la visita de Frank?

-Lady Elroy ha sido quien lo recibió, William

-Tendré que hacer algo con la señorita Sloan… -dijo preocupado. Estaba casi seguro de que lady Elroy lo incitaría a repudiar a la muchacha por su osadía de declararse en público en el baile de la cosecha, tres días antes de viajar a Londres. Pero él no quería llegar a tal extremo.

Comprendía que la joven había tomado mucho más vino del que podía soportar, además, pensó que fue más bien su error al no dar su negativa públicamente y en vez de eso tomó a la chica del brazo y la llevó a sentarse. Acción que causó la confusión en ella y más en su padre, el brusco, Frank Sloan quienes pensaron que William había aceptado la declaración de amor de la joven.

-A menos que la cases con alguien o encuentres un trabajo para ella en el castillo, deberás repudiarla- dijo George con franqueza – su atrevimiento de declarar su amor por ti a los cuatro vientos tiene consecuencias y lady Elroy no hace excepciones.

-No me das muchas esperanzas

-Existen pocas en realidad, la pobre muchacha debió pensarlo mejor –aconsejaba George mientras caminaban rumbo a su sala privada –mientras trabaje en el castillo se olvidarán de lo que hizo y puede que encuentre algún buen hombre con quien casarse; si la repudias, entonces no tendrá posibilidades.

\- ¿Dónde la emplearía?

-Conmigo…

Ambos hombres volvieron incrédulos por la voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Candice! –dijo sorprendido - ¿qué haces?

-Discúlpeme la interrupción, no fue mi intención escuchar, fue inevitable –se excusó lo más serenamente posible –vine a solicitar un permiso de su parte y no pude evitar condolerme por la historia de la joven…

William permaneció en silencio, más por no saber qué decir ante la nobleza de Candice que por la intromisión en su conversación con George, pero Candice lo tomó como un gesto permisivo para continuar con su arenga.

-Entiendo la grave situación por la que atraviesa la señorita Sloan y como bien dice George, si le permite trabajar en el castillo, hará posible que su reputación sea resarcida, al menos en parte.

William pensó que lo que decía Candice era lo correcto, pero él conocía a su abuela y ella no lo permitiría y como si George leyera su mente, fue quien tuvo la valentía de aclarar la única desventaja del consejo de Candice

-Me temo, mi señora, que aún falta tomar en cuenta la palabra de lady Elroy, la cual tiene mucho peso …

-En ese caso, apelo a mi posición de matriarca para solicitar al lord me conceda a Bonnie Sloan como una más de mis doncellas para cubrir todas mis necesidades-habló seriamente – el pago de su sueldo puede tomarlo, el lord, de mi dote.

-Mi señora…

-Así se hará, Candice –interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa amplia y limpia –pero el pago no saldrá de tu dote – Candice sintió la intensa mirada azul sobre la suya – Es mi obligación como esposo procurarte, yo lo pagaré. Tu dote se respetará como lo marcan las leyes.

Sonrieron mutuamente, él con total sencillez y ella con un poco de pudor ante la honestidad de su alegría. George a su lado los miró perspicaz augurándoles una inmensa felicidad si ambos sabían sobrellevarse.

Aun les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, aún quedaba mucho de ellos por conocerse, y si bien es cierto que habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, parecía que poco a poco iban retomando un mejor camino.

Sólo le preocupaba lady Elroy, de quien no estaba muy seguro que le gustara una mujer astuta, inteligente y con independencia en las ideas como su señora Candice. Pudo tolerar a la ambiciosa Keira por su completa obediencia a las normas, pero la bella Candice era diferente, totalmente diferente.

-Por cierto, Candice…-dijo con las manos sobre las puertas del salón privado - ¿qué permiso ibas a solicitar?

-Oh! simplemente que se me permitiera elegir mi propio guardarropa junto con mis doncellas –dijo apenada por la nimiedad de la petición, pero para ella era significativo que nadie más eligiera su vestuario.

William volvió a sonreír asintiendo y aunque sabía que lady Elroy reprobaría cualquier elección que Candice hiciera y no por que tuviera mal gusto, de hecho, Candice era una mujer muy elegante y acertada en sus vestidos; sino más bien porque la hacía a un lado y eso era algo que Elroy jamás toleraría. Pero debía acostumbrarse, Candice era su nueva esposa, la matriarca y ya empezaba a asumir su papel en el clan Andrew.

* * *

Llevaba cerca de una semana en las tierras altas de Escocia, aún no atendía las invitaciones que llegaban de damas londinenses, pues apenas tenía tiempo de escribir una respuesta declinando, como se le había indicado, debido a la "instrucción" de lady Elroy en las actividades obligatorias de Candice.

De acuerdo con lady Elroy, Candice debía relacionándose con las familias más importantes para reforzar los lazos con los Andrew, debía mantener la lealtad al jefe del clan y aunque a ella le parecía un método por demás arcaico, no se opuso porque comprendió que eso le ayudaría a reconocer a cada familia y el tipo de intenciones comerciales, políticas o militares que tuviesen.

Por otra parte, William había estado respetando su palabra de no consumar el matrimonio hasta que ambos estuviesen listos. Aunque ya se empezaba a murmurar al respecto, pues nunca se hizo la ceremonia de la consumación. Pero a William poco le importó esa habladuría, al final él era el patriarca y si decía que había consumado el matrimonio con Candice, entonces debían creerle.

Pero lo cierto era que, a pesar de dormir con cierta distancia entre ambos, el amanecer los encontraba, invariablemente, unidos. La frialdad de la roca del castillo era un pretexto para terminar uno en los brazos del otro. Pronto William se acostumbró tanto a tener el cuerpo de Candice cerca suyo que cuando llegaba ella a despertar antes que él y tomaba distancia, se sentía desolado y no podía evitar el estirar el brazo, fingiendo dormir, para atraerla nuevamente.

Candice por su parte, no dejaba de mantener distancia lo más sensatamente posible con los avances de William; sobre todo porque aún no se sentía completamente segura de su matrimonio.

Tenía la sensación de que había algo más, a pesar de que William le había mencionado formar parte de las reuniones en del consejo, lady Elroy siempre llegaba para impedir su intervención con algún pretexto que ella consideraba absurdo y sin ninguna trascendencia, como acompañar a Marie-Rose a organizar las próximas fiestas y aunque sabía que era una función que le correspondía a las mujeres, intuía que lady Elroy lo hacía más para mantenerla fuera de todas sus funciones, en realidad, fundamentales.

Ante tal desconcierto se sumaba otro más, el tema de su primera esposa. Tan sólo sabía que se llamaba Keira y eso fue por un descuido de Bonnie cuando cepillaba su cabello y mencionaba lo suave y bien cuidado que está, en comparación con los comentarios que se hacían de la "antigua señora Keira".

Quiso preguntar más a Bonnie sobre ella, pero para su mala suerte Patricia llegó justo a tiempo para apartarla y mandarla a preparar el baño para la señora. Así empezaba el día para Candice.

Ella y sus, ahora, tres doncellas habían encontrado un modo de adaptarse a la convivencia. Bonnie agradeció profundamente a Candice el haber intervenido para ayudarla, aunque se llevara su primera reprimenda de parte de lady Elroy.

Le aseguró, aunque Candice le dijo que no hacía falta, que ella sentía una gran admiración por el lord, pero sólo eso, ella sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna que William se fijara en ella, pero él había sido un amor platónico que insistía era inofensivo.

* * *

Aquella mañana, antes de salir de la habitación matrimonial William le dijo a Candice que ese mismo día tenía pensado introducirla a la Audiencia del clan para que formara parte de las decisiones importantes.

Esto fue un hecho sorpresivo para ella que no pudo disimular; sus grandes y hermosos ojos esmeralda no quitaban la mirada del rostro sonriente de William que disfrutaba la expresión de sorpresa en ella. Pensó que podría pasar todo el día imaginando qué hacer o decirle para conseguir esa mirada de desconcierto y candor que tenía cada vez que escuchaba algo inesperado.

\- ¿la Audiencia? –repitió aún sorprendida –¿y lady Elroy?

-Hablé con ella y aunque no con tanto entusiasmo, aceptó introducirte –dijo acariciando su mejilla –eres mi esposa y quiero que me acompañes en las Audiencias- le besó la frente –quiero hacerlo bien esta vez

\- ¿esta vez? –preguntó con desconcierto

-Candice, sé que no he sido franco contigo –se separó de ella temiendo ser rechazado si seguía tocando la nívea piel- sé también que a estas alturas sabes que estuve casado una vez.

-No lo sé, en realidad- aclaró sujetando sus manos cerca del pecho –apenas es un rumor que todos han querido evitar

-Lo sé, Candice –volvió a acercarse para tomar sus manos entre las suyas –pero te pido que seas paciente –la miró a los ojos –yo mismo aclararé todo contigo. Fue la abuela quien pidió callar todos los rumores, pero sé que lo hizo para protegerme.

Ella apartó bruscamente sus manos. Caminó por la habitación simulando buscar algo entre su ropa, tan sólo para evitar la mirada del lord y que se diera cuenta de cuánto le afectaba desconocer lo ocurrido con la antigua señora, como era conocida su primera esposa.

Intentó por todos los medios permanecer ecuánime ante la afrenta que muchos sirvientes del castillo le hacían cuando pasaba caminando y murmuraban comparándola con la señora Keira.

Al principio era fácil esquivar esas comparaciones, hacerlas a un lado; ella era una dama inglesa que estaba acostumbrada al cotilleo social, pero mientras más convivía con el lord, no podía evitar sentirse intrigada por sus sonrisas o las miradas silenciosas y angustiosas que, en no muchas ocasiones había podido observar en su rostro cuando cabalgaban juntos después del almuerzo.

-Candice, sólo te pido un poco de tiempo –insistió desde la puerta, ya sin acercarse- es algo que es complicado para mí

-debe serlo, fue su primera esposa –dijo con un tono austero que a William le cayó pesado. Deseó corregir y decirle que la complejidad no estaba en que Keira fuera su primera esposa, sino en las circunstancias de su matrimonio y de su muerte. Pero decidió hacerlo todo a su debido tiempo. Tan sólo reculó sus pasos hasta donde estaba Candice y besó la coronilla de su cabeza para después irse.

A ella el gesto se le antojó sincero y por demás nostálgico. Quiso que el lord le dijera que la antigua señora Keira había quedado en el pasado, pero parecía que no iba a ser tan fácil. Suspiró más para darse fuerza y valor por su próxima introducción.

Debía poner sumo cuidado en su imagen y sus palabras. Lady Elroy estaría ahí y seguramente la tendría bajo estricto escrutinio. Pero no fallaría, ni a su herencia familiar, los White, ni a su esposo. Tocó la campanilla para apresurar a sus doncellas y estar preparadas.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola chicas! cómo están! Sé que no he contestado adecuadamente todos sus comentarios. Pero me estoy esforzando por lograrlo. Y para no dejarlas esperando tanto, aquí les traje otro capítulo más de esta historia que ya está llegando a su verdadero drama. Espero que por favor lo disfruten leerlo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo..


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaro que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen nyo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI.**

Mientras terminaba el baño, Patricia y Bonnie llegaron con un surtido completo de artículos de tocador para una dama escocesa. Era parte del ajuar que Candice aceptó de lady Elroy para evitar desaires innecesarios, como había aconsejado su madre. Llevaban cepillos para oscurecer pestañas y cejar, polvo de arroz y una taza de porcelana con colorete francés.

Dorothy la vistió con una sobrefalda rayada verde, un corpiño de seda y unas medias de hilo escocés. Fuera lo que fuera la Audiencia, era una ocasión de importancia y Marie-Rose le había aconsejado vestir apropiadamente.

La audiencia resultó llevarse a cabo en el salón comedor donde habían cenado el día de su llegada. Sin embargo, ahora le parecía diferente. Las mesas, bancos y taburetes estaban colocados de manera distinta; contra las paredes y la mesa principal fue reemplazada por una sólida silla tallada en madera oscura cubierta por el tartán de los Andrew.

Un joven gaitero probaba una gaita entre suspiros y resuellos. Cerca de él se encontraban quienes eran los miembros más íntimos del personal de William; George, a quien ya conocía, Anthony, el poco social sobrino, lady Elroy y un joven más que hasta ese momento le pareció no haber visto antes; Alister Cornwell.

Candice quedó inquieta por este último joven de cabellos castaños y anteojos extraños. Resultó ser primo-hermano de Archibald Cornwell, algo que no se esperaba. Su padre conocía desde hace tiempo a la familia de Archibald, por el parlamento, pero nunca supo que tenía un primo-hermano y que además fuera escocés. Le pareció extraño que su madre jamás mencionara nada de esto.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de meditar cuando el gaitero comenzó a tocar seguido por un chillido desgarrador que finalmente se convirtió en algo similar a una melodía. Había unas treinta o cuarenta personas presentes, todas mejor vestidas que los comensales en el día del banquete.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella cuando hizo su entrada acompañada del brazo de su esposo. Al cabo de una pausa para que la música cobrara ímpetu, William tomó asiento luego de invitar a Cadnice a hacer lo mismo a su lado.

Los Andrew, el lord y su sobrino, iban ataviados con un atuendo ceremonial: faldas escocesas verdes y casacas de buen corte, la de William de color bermejo. Ambos llevaban el tartán cruzado sobre el pecho asegurado en un hombro con un gran broche de piedras preciosas.

Candice no hizo más que mirar detenidamente la figura imponente y elegante de su esposo, pensó que debió cambiarse en el transcurso del día, tal vez, con ayuda de George, porque ella no recordaba haber puesto ningún tartán de gala por la mañana sobre sus hombros. Levantó las manos luego de escuchar por unos momentos la música de la gaita y la melodía de extinguió, entonces comenzó a Audiencia.

Candice se enteró pronto que esa era la ocasión regular en el que el Señor del castillo impartía justicia entre sus arrendatarios, atendiendo casos y revolviendo disputas, tal y como le había dicho antes, William. Había un orden del día; el escribiente, que era Alister, leía los nombres en voz alta y las distintas partes se adelantaban al llegarles el turno.

Si bien algunos casos se presentaban en inglés, la mayoría de los procesos se realizaban en gaélico. Situación que incomodaba en cierto sentido a Candice por la poca fluidez que tenía, no obstante, no se amainó como pretendía lady Elroy.

La presentación de Candice ocupaba la quinta posición, una cuidadosamente calculada para indicar a todos los reunidos la importancia de su presencia en la Audiencia. Durante la presentación oficial de Candice como extensión directa del patriarca se habló en inglés.

Entonces Alister, el escribiente habló

-Al clan Andrew –comenzó - informamos de la indulgencia que nuestro Señor, William Andrew, ha tenido para con vuestra señora, Candice Andrew, para su participación y toma de la palabra en las Audiencias que se celebren de ahora en adelante, respetando la palabra y las leyes de nuestro clan.

Entre murmullos aceptaron toda la introducción de Candice, aún con las muecas de reticencia que mostraba lady Elroy. Luego pasaron a los siguientes asuntos. A lo largo del pasillo central del gran salón se armó un alboroto.

Un hombre fornido se adelantó al centro arrastrando del brazo a una joven, calculaba Candice de la misma edad que Annie, rostro bonito y fruncido y largo cabello negro recogido con una cinta. La joven avanzó temblando y permaneció de pie frente a William y a Candice, pero a ella la miraba más suplicante.

El hombre reprendía en gaélico agitando sus brazos y señalando de vez en cuando a la joven de manera acusatoria.

Candice entendía a penas un poco, debido a las formas incorrectas que empleaba el hombre para expresarse.

Por lo que estaba escuchando, Candice comprendió que la chica frecuentaba jóvenes en contra de las órdenes paternas y quería que el patriarca la castigara por desobediencia.

Candice estaba atenta a la evaluación que hacía William luego de escuchar la historia del padre. Miró a padre e hija y escuchó al lord hablar con lady Elroy primero, y luego a volvió su atención a Candice, que le miró con atención.

Él le explicó que en este caso no había necesidad de intervenir, la resolución era evidente, las reglas eran las reglas, sólo pedía su consentimiento ya que era parte del consejo, quería su respaldo también.

Ella sólo preguntó

-¿cuál es el castigo?

\- ¿cómo que cual? –dijo Elroy exasperada con la pregunta tan tonta de Candice –azotes, por su puesto.

Esto a Candice le pareció una barbaridad, William lo pudo ver en sus ojos, pero era el castigo que merecía.

-Es esto o el repudio, Candice –intentó explicarse –y no puedo emplear a cada joven que venga como tu doncella para evitarle el castigo.

Candice, entendía que las reglas eran las reglas, ella misma lo sabía mejor que nadie, sin embargo, no podía dejar de condolerse por la suerte de la joven. Le recordó tanto a su hermana Annie, a quien ya extrañaba.

Con un gesto de impaciencia lady Elroy urgió a Candice asentir para no alargar más la Audiencia pues había otros deberes que atender y ella, con un nudo en la garganta, consintió con una sensación de desconsuelo, pensando que podía haber hecho algo más para evitar semejante castigo.

William autorizó la sanción. Dos guardas cogieron los brazos de la aterrorizada chica y volvieron su espalda al patriarca. La joven comenzó a llorar, pero no habló. La multitud observaba con intensidad, cogieron un cinturón de cuero que entregaron a William.

Éste se levantó de la silla para ejecutar el castigo hasta que de repente, desde el lado derecho de la silla del patriarca, se elevó una voz en gaélico.

-Yo recibiré el castigo en su lugar –dijo el joven sobrino del lord, Anthony.

Candice y Elroy lo miraron sorprendidas, mientras que William lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Candice pudo percibir la tensión en su mano mientras sostenía el cinturón de cuero.

-Tan sólo eres el recaudador, Anthony –habló William con un tono áspero y severo que no pasó desapercibido por Candice- no eres parte del consejo.

Los murmullos comenzaron nuevamente

-Pero soy parte del clan Andrew –se defendió –y puedo tomar su lugar, -continúo elevando la voz más de lo que parecía necesario- como Patriarca, TÍO, debes discutirlo con el consejo

-Anthony, ¡qué barbaridad es esta! –soltó lady Elroy al percatarse de la severidad con la que William miraba a su sobrino - ¡por favor, ¡cómo es posible! ¡No permitiré que una espalda Andrew sea maltratada de esta manera!

-Es mi derecho y mi decisión

\- ¿tú, tomando decisiones? –habló con ironía

-Sí, tío, yo tomando decisiones – le sostenía la mirada

-Pues vaya que se te da mucho asistir a mujeres necesitadas, ¿no te parece?

-¡William! –advirtió Elroy –no es prudente, ejecuta el castigo y terminemos con esto

-Sí, tío Albert –dijo en tono de burla, incluso Candice pudo percibir la sorna en su voz – ejecuta el castigo, ya no esperes más - Todos lo vieron levantarse para quitarse el tartán y la camisa –no permitiré que otra inocente muera

-¡Anthony! –Elroy se escandalizó.

Todos en el salón especulaban y murmuraban. Candice no atinaba a comprender bien a bien qué era lo que sucedía. Sólo entendió que había algo entre el lord y su sobrino Anthony. Y fuera lo que fuera, parecía ser algo muy grave, pues se evitaba su mención y generaba la furia en el temperamento de William. Aunque intuía que podía ser…

-¿Cómo te atreves? –embistió con furia hacia el joven

-¡William, basta! –insistió Elroy -¡Mesura, por favor! ¡no es ni lugar ni momento!

Candice quedó presa de la sospecha, mientras todos en el salón miraban expectantes al patriarca y al lord. Alister se acercó a Anthony para jalarlo del brazo y susurarle un "debes tranqulizarte, así no" que Candice alcanzó a escuchar.

Sintió el desasosiego del que era preso William y quiso hacer algo para solucionarlo, pero se encontraba impedida; no sabía qué hacer. Patricia percibió su intención de intervenir así que la sostuvo de un brazo para evitar que se involucrara. "Problemas famliares, señora" dijo ella.

-Entonces, también son míos –contestó Candice mirando con enojo la mano que la detenía, por lo que Patricia la apartó disculpándose de inmediato.

Cuando se vio libre Candice se levantó y caminó hasta William, lo tomó del brazo y le dijo algunas palabras que sólo él pudo escuchar. Con la mano hizo una seña a Alister y éste acudió pronto para luego anunciar a todos que el castigo de la joven será discutivo con el consejo y se dará a conocer en la próxima audiencia. Pocos estuvieron satisfechos, pero William determinó que esa sería su última palabra.

La audiencia terminó con muchos casos insatisfechos, el mal humor no se hizo esperar. Incluso de lady Elroy que no soportó la osadía de Candice para ordenarle a William detener la audiencia. Eso nunca pasaba.

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo? -interrogó Elroy una vez solos

-¿quién?

-Candice

-Exactamente lo mismo que tú, abuela, prudencia.

Pero Elroy lo miró con suspicacia. No era posible que escuchara las palabras de Candice más que las de ella que tanto lo había cuidado desde la muerte de sus padres.

Resopló con molestia y salió del salón excusandose de otros deberes. Pero lo que no sabía era que William no habría suspendido nada si no fuera porque por primera vez Candice lo llamó por su nombre: "Por favor, ten un poco de serenidad, William"

Sonrió para sí mismo recordando las palabras de su esposa. No sólo lo había llamado William, sino que pudo notar en sus ojos la confianza que empezaba a ganarse poco a poco.

Los acontecimientos de la Audiencia fueron comentados a lo largo del día por todos los sirvientes y miembros del clan Andrew. Lady Elroy pidió estrictas medidas para evitar que esto se extendiera fuera del castillo.

Marie- Rose se había enterado por una de sus doncellas y corría preocupada rumbo a la habitación de su hijo. Desde la muerte de Keira no había vuelto a sentirse angustiada. Pero cuando llegó no encontró a Anthony, sino a su ayuda quien le informó que el joven había decidido ir a los jardines y le pidió preprar todo para ocuparse de las rentas. Por lo que decidió entonces hablar con su hermano.

Por los pasillos del castillo Candice caminaba pensativa seguida de Dorothy y Bonnie, abía mandado a Patricia a las cocinas por una bandeja de té para William.

Luego de la Audiencia había querido hablar con él, pero George le dijo que estaba ocupado con Lady Elroy discutiendo, justamente, lo sucedido en la Audiencia. Así que decidió caminar un poco mientras el servicio estaba listo, eso y porque sospechaba que Patricia era una chica muy extraña que ocultaba más cosas de las que debía.

Por otro lado, Dorothy, que era su doncella de confianza y con ella discutía las mejores formas de aventurarse a realizar tal o cual cosa, le había sugerido, hablar directamente con el lord o avisar a su padre, el conde, sobre estas faltas de respeto que ni siquiera la dejaron hablar, pero Candice se rehusaba a pedir ayuda a su familia.

Su madre muchas veces le había dicho que el éxito o fracaso de un matrimonio se debía a las capacidades de la mujer. Ya la condesa había demostrado ser capaz de mantener el control de su castillo, entonces ella no podía escribir a sus padres quedando ella como una mujer incapaz de regir en su propio castillo.

Suspiró, aún pensativa hasta que Bonnie atravesó su mirada. Era una chica que había demostrado ser sincera y cariñosa con ella. Así que a ella específicamente preguntó si sabía algo de lo que ocurrió en la Audiencia. Pero la joven doncella apenas estaba enterada de nada.

-Sólo conozco de los rumores, mi señora- dijo afligida por no poder aclarar nada- fuera del castillo se cuchichea de todo, nunca nadie está seguro de nada

-No importa que así sea Bonnie –dijo Candice- aun así son rumores, cuéntame de ellos, del que más se hable

-Bueno, del que más se habla es de la muerte de la antigua señora, Keira –recordó Bonnie –era una mujer en realidad uraña, pero muy festiva cuando la rodeaban gente de su edad

Esto a Candice le pareció extraño, por lo que Bonnie aclaró –La señora Keira era gran amiga del sobrino del señor y del señor escribiente. Cuando ella murió el señor Anthony se vió muy afectado y acusó públicamente al señor William de haber asesinado a su esposa.

-¡Por dios! ¡Cómo es eso posible! –exclamó Dorothy alarmada

Candice también se vio sorprendida pero procuró no demostrarlo, ahora más que nada debía tener la cabeza fría y comprender que lo que contaba la chica era un "rumor"

-¿lo acusó ante la Audiencia?

-No, señora, por eso digo que apenas intuyo lo que sucede–se encogió de hombros- nadie sabe exactamente donde pasó, unos dicen que fue en los establos, en el salón, en los jardines o en el castillo. Otros más dicen que nunca sucedió y que la señora huyó.

-Señora, debe escribir de inmediato a su madre, la condesa, e informarle de esta noticia –dijo Dorothy mirando impaciente –seguro que si su padre se hubiese enterado habría evitado la boda.

-No Dorothy –respondió Candice –antes debo hablar con el lord

-Pero señora ¿y si es verdad que asesinó a su esposa?

-¡No! – intervino Bonnie- ¡señora Candice, hable con él, escúchelo! –lo defendía-el señor William es un gran hombre que se preocupa por su clan, es justo, honesto y de buen corazón. No lo juzgue sin conocer todo lo que sucedió

-Bonnie, querida –sostuvo sus manos- eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, no juzgarlo, pero necesito saber todo y ni él ni nadie se ha ofrecido a aclararme las cosas.

-¡Patricia! –recordó Bonnie- ella debe saber, señora

-¿Patricia?

-Sí, ella fue doncella de la antigua seño…

-¡Bonnie!

Las tres mujeres giraron hacia la mujer que sostenía el servicio de te en sus manos temblorosas. Había gritado evitando que la muchacha dijera algo más, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Aunque Candice disimuló no haberlo escuchado.

-Patricia, qué bueno que llegaste –dijo Candice guardando sus sospechas para más tarde- vamos a dejar esto al lord.

Y así caminaron rumbo al estudio donde se encontraba William discutiendo, ahora con Marie-Rose.

-Por favor, hermano, discúlpalo. Aún es joven

-¿joven, Marie? –contestó exasperado y ya harto de todo- Anthony tiene ya veinte años.

-La misma edad que Candice –dijo intentando salvar, nuevamente a su hijo- tú mismo has dicho que ella aún es muy joven, comprende que no sabe lo que hace

-Por favor, Marie, no metas a Candice en esto –dijo aún más enfadado- ella es una mujer madura para su edad y Anthony …

-mi Anthony es un muchacho inexperto

-¿tan inexperto como para asistir a una mujer ca…

-¡Albert, no! –lo calló ya con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡no lo digas por favor! ¡ya lo habías perdonado antes, perdónalo ahora!

\- Marie –devolvió la mirada de congoja a su hermana –no me pidas eso, por favor

Pero al otro lado de la puerta estaba el joven Anthony, más que ofuscado iracundo. Apenas podía soportar ver a su madre suplicar por él ante Albert. Se dijo que jamás le perdonaría la humillación por la hacía atravesar a su madre.

Había pensado ir a hablar con su tío, como se lo había aconsejado Alister y ofrecer la disculpa por la impertinencia, ya una vez le perdonó la vida, a demás él era el Patriarca. Pero luego de escuchar a su madre abogar en su nombre no soportó la idea de tener que jurar lealtad a Albert en la próxima Audiencia.

Aspiró fuerte y dio la media vuelta chocando con Candice y sus damas en el húmedo pasillo. Desde que Albert la había presentado ante el clan no se había topado de frente con ella. La había querido evitar, la odiaba también por querer suplantar a la bella Keira. Candice, aunque hermosa, jamás podría ocupar el lugar de la primera y verdadera matriarca.

-Anthony –saludó Candice inclinando su cabeza – veo que viene del estudio de mi esposo –dijo con suspicacia –espero que todo haya quedado resuelto.

El joven rubio la miró intrigado por la impenetrable mirada esmeralda de la joven, luego pasó revista a Patricia que aún sostenía el servicio de té. Candice lo notó y miró a la castaña ocultar la mirada

-Llevo un poco de té para William, y calmar los ánimos –se aventuró – tal vez quiera acompañarnos

-¿William? – dijo con sorna – ¿Sabe,señora, que William sólo lo llaman sus empleados y personas que tienen poco trato con él? Albert lo llamamos el resto de la familia, es un gesto que sólo lo permite a las personas importantes, como su difunta esposa, ¿qué no se lo dijo?

El gesto desdeñoso la descolocó pero volvió pronto a retomar el temple necesario para sortear la afrenta

-Desde luego que lo hizo – sonrió como su madre le había mostrado, con reticencia y elegancia –Pero fui yo quien decidió llamarlo William; empezamos aquí una nueva vida y hemos decidido hacerlo a nuestra manera. –concluyó con aire de grandeza. Pensó que seguramente su madre habría estado orgullosa de tanta altanería que en otras circunstancias no emplearía.

Pero había algo en la mirada del joven rubio que la hacía estremecerse y no era precisamente una sensación agradable. No obstante, procuró no demostrar miedo ni turbación.

El joven, por su parte la miró serio, a ella le pareció que fue por un largo tiempo, aunque en realidad fueran tan sólo unos segundos, hasta que escucharon el picaporte moverse. Entonces Anthony la tomó repentinamente del brazo para acercarse a su oído

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Candice –dijo percatándose de la tensión de la joven –no conoces sus maneras de hacer las cosas.

Ella miró con turbación su rostro y le pareció ver un fuego alimentado por algún odio irracional que no pudo comprender. Sintió que el amarre en su brazo apretaba cada vez más hasta que ella misma hizo una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con la mirada azul de William cruzando el umbral luego de Marie-Rose.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza e iracundo caminó hasta llegar a Candice y colocarse a un lado de ella mirando severamente la mano de Anthony sobre el frágil brazo de la joven.

-Te voy a pedir que sueltes a mi esposa – dijo en tono grave. Marie-Rose se apresuró a tomar a Anthony del hombro para motivarlo a irse y evitar que el enojo de su hermano mermara aún más la endeble relación que había entre ambos.

Anthony, por su parte frunció el ceño notablemente irritado, quiso decir algo más, lo que sea que pudiera despertar la ira en su tío, tenía deseos de hacerlo explotar, llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias y que pagara por todo el mal que había causado.

-No tienes que pedirme nada, tío – dijo soltando el brazo de Candice y cogiendo la mano de su madre para ponerla sobre el brazo – seguramente será ella quien acuda a mí por ayuda – volvió la espalda a William y a Candice para empezar caminar – como lo hizo Keira…

-¡Anthony…!

-¡No, William! –esta vez fue Candice quien detuvo a su esposo –He traído un poco de té, por favor, toma una taza conmigo- dijo cuando obtuvo toda su atención.

-¿estás bien? ¿te ha hecho daño? –preguntó angustiado al darse cuenta del enrojecimiento en la piel

-Está bien, no dejará marca, a penas ha sido un apretón

-Lo siento, Candice –acarició su mejilla esperando que ella entendiera a lo que se refería

-¿Tomamos el té? Es una infusión para tranquilizar el ánimo

William sonrió y comprendió que Candice había entendido y aceptado su disculpa. Aunque aún no olvidara que tenía una conversación pendiente con ella, para aclarar todo respeto a Keira, no deseaba que Candice se formara una idea equivocada de él, como seguramente ya la tenía debido al comportamiento de su sobrino.

* * *

En el salón Candice tomó asiento frente al sillón donde estaba sentado William mientras ambos veían a Patricia y Bonnie servir el té. Dorothy, en cambio, esperaba a que ambas terminaran para hacerlas salir de la habitación y cuando lo hicieron, el silencio gobernó la estancia por un par de minutos.

Desde su lugar Candice veía por los grandes ventanales. Era un cálido día escocés, lo cual quería decir que la bruma no era tan intensa como para considerarla llovizna, aunque para Candice así fuera.

La intimidad que había empezado a formarse entre ellos en los últimos días parecía haberse esfumado. Ella sintió la incomodidad de no saber exactamente con qué palabras romper el silencio tormentoso; mientras William procuraba no apartar la mirada de los elegantes movimientos de Candice mientras tomaba de su taza. Le parecía que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Tras el silencioso té, William decidió empezar a romper la tensión con frases ocasionales y corteses aunque intuyó muy bien que Candice no era de las que se conformaban con un halago por su vestido mientras había temas más importantes que discutir.

-Espero...-cambió William el rumbo de la conversación- que nada de lo ocurrido te haya resultado gravemente ofensivo -continuó sin apartar su mirada de los inquisitivos ojos esmeralda - todo lo que ha ocurrido se debe a otros asuntos que ahora mismo son viejos...

-y que no han sido olvidados - la miró sorprendido.

Candice se disculpó por la interrupción

-No tienes que disculparte, soy yo el que lo está haciendo -dijo tomando ahora él un sorbo de su taza - y tienes razón, Candice, son asuntos que no obstante el tiempo, no han sido olvidados.

-Asumo que tienen que ver con su primera esposa...- se aventuró a sus sospechas

-¿su? -contestó afectado por el tratamiento lejano que volvía a darle Candice

-¿disculpe?

-Candice, ¿qué sucedió con el William? hace un rato me llamaste William -llevó su mirada a sus finas manos apenado por lo que estaba diciendo - pensé que habías olvidado el usted.

Candice no pudo evitar removerse incómoda. Ya no podía disculpar su mirada desviada con la taza de té porque se lo había bebido todo. No sabía qué contestar, lo cierto era que no se había percatado que en la Audiencia lo llamó William, pensó que sólo lo había hecho cuando habló con Anthony.

-Era necesario

-¿Quiere eso decir que en frente de todos me llamarás William y en la intimidad me tratarás de lord?

La miró serio, ella sintió que el poder de su mirada quemaba como si fueran los rayos de sol londinenses que ahora mismo había empezado a extrañar. Así eran las tierras escocesas, como aquellos ojos azules que buscaban siempre la forma de atravezarla y aferrarse a ella.

-No pensé que fueras una mujer de apariencias -soltó con hostilidad levantándose bruscamente

-No es así - se defendió levantándose también, para alcanzar su mirada -Debo admitir que en un principio pensé en guardar las apariencias de la forma más estricta posible, pero no puedo hacerlo, no soy así. -caminó hacia el ventanal y volvió la cara para verlo de frente otra vez- Por el contrario, estoy siguiendo el consejo que mis padres me han ofrecido; aprender a ser feliz con mi esposo.

Entonces William comprendió el esfuerzo que también hacía Candice. Entendió que George tenía razón, para ella no era fácil.

-Candice, perdóna..

-No más disculpas, por favor

Esta vez fue ella quien soltó con hostilidad, de algún modo se dio cuenta que estaba cansada de sentirse atrapada e incómoda cada vez que se encontraba a solas con él.

Excepto las noches de descanso que aún mantenía su palabra de no tocarla, mientras estuviera a solas en la misma habitación que ese hombre sentía un gran desasosiego.

-No ha sido fácil para mí. Aún no siento que me sea posible hablar con facilidad y la suficiente confianza.

-Ha sido mi error, Candice y te prometo que lo remediaré. Pero te voy a pedir que cuando llegue el momento, avísame cuando te sientas cómoda conmigo.

-De acuerdo... -contentó al cabo de un momento

-Y contestando a tu pregunta - volvió a sentarse - sí, asumes bien

Empuñó la tela de su vestido, había acertado. Pero William no la dejó continuar con sus inferencias

-Tiene que ver con Keira, así se llamaba mi primera esposa -dijo con la quijada tensa -pero todo lo que tiene que ver con ella es parte de un episodio desastroso en mi vida.

Candice volvió a tomar asiento frente a él.

-Pero antes de contarte, quiero que sepas que mi matrimonio con Keira ni siquiera pudo considerarse un matrimonio -se detuvo para medir sus palabras y saber si Candice podía entender lo que decía sin necesidad de ser explícitamente claro, pues a pesar de todo, era un caballero y no iba a dar más detalles de los necesarios

-Nunca me había sentido tan atrapado como cuando desposé a Keira -desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal.

Candice comprendió la incomodidad y quiso disculparse por hacerlo sentir así, pero necesitaba saberlo. Quería que todo ese asunto de la antigua señora quedara aclarado, la felicidad y tranquilidad de su matrimonio lo demandaban, así que, con cierto pesar en su corazón, decidió no recular y animar a William a contarle.

-Lamento oír eso -dijo con timidez - un matrimonio no debe ser un tormento. -levantó la mirada - y lamento hacerte revivir este episodio, pero es importante si queremos que nuestro matrimonio funcione

-Y quiero que así sea, Candice -se hincó sobre su rodilla para tomar sus manos entre las suyas - quiero tener tu confianza, que no haya nada que se interponga entre nosotros. Quiero que confíes en mí, protegerte y proveerte todo lo que necesites...

-Yo -interrumpió - yo sólo quiero que seamos honestos el uno con el otro -lo miró a los ojos, otra vez ese mar atormentado y necesitado de paz - nuestra unión es para toda la vida y quisiera poder compartirla plenamente, de otro modo...será tormentoso para ambos.

William besó casi con desesperación y anhelo las manos de Candice. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los toques en las puertas. Era lady Elroy que se estaba anunciando acompañada de George, por lo que William tuvo que volver a tomar una postura más decorosa que no escandalizara a la abuela.

Mientras George aclaraba su garganta sugiriendo las manos entrelazadas de él y Candice. No se habían percatado, pero cuando escucharon los picaportes abrirse, se levantaron prestos sin soltarse de las manos. Esto no pasó desapercibido por lady Elroy que decidió pasar por alto este gesto poco apropiado para el lugar de trabajo de William "¿qué se cree esta niña? Es la esposa no una cualquiera"

-¿se le ofrece algo abuela? -preguntó con caballerosidad soltando despacio la mano de Candice.

Dorothy y Bonnie entraron justo detrás y ahí permanecieron de pie. Candice pudo notar la ausencia de Patricia e intentó preguntar a las dos doncellas por ella, sin embargo, ambas negaron encogiéndose de hombros. No tenían idea de dónde pudo haberse metido.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre Anthony -miró a Candice que no se movía de su sitio -a solas

-Abuela...

-William, esto es un tema familiar muy delicado

-Lo que me concede la osadía de quedarme a formar parte de la discusión -dijo Candice volviendo a tomar asiento -Bonnie, por favor, busca a Patricia y dile que nos traiga otro servicio -dijo evitando darle la palabra a lady Elroy

-Claro que sí, señora

-No hace falta que pidas el té, Candice -caminó la anciana mujer para sentarse en el sillón que había ocupado William- ni tampoco que te quedes, no estamos en Londres, querida.

-¡abuela, por favor! Evita este tipo de palabras a Candice -intervino William -es mi esposa ahora y te guste o no, ella se queda.

Elroy frunció el ceño y Candice la miró con la barbilla en alto. Debía admitir que William había estado defendiendo apropiadamente su lugar como esposa.

-Muy bien, si así lo deseas -retomó la calma - Entonces supongo que Candice conoce todos los detalles del asesinato de Keira

-¡Abuela!

-¿asesinato? -Candice volvió a perder el piso. La palabra "asesinato" cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. "Asesinato" significaba que parte del rumor que Bonnie le contó era verdad. La antigua señora había sido asesinada, pero se negaba a creer que William fuera el asesino, él no parecía un hombre violento. O tal vez era la ilusión que ya había empezado a formarse de él, pero pensó que William era incapaz de maltratar a alguien, menos matar a una mujer.

-Veo que no lo sabe... -miró con saña a la joven

Candice intentó retomar el control de su porte y llevó la vista a William que la miraba preocupado

-Aún no lo sabe, abuela y te pido que por favor no digas nada -dijo esto sin dejar de mirar a Candice -es algo que me corresponde aclarar a mí

-Por supuesto, hijo, estás en todo tu derecho -sonrió con complacencia. Había tomado nuevamente el mando - Puedes hablarlo con Candice cuando quieras, pero ahora es urgente que hablemos tú y yo de Anthony. Candice no conoce aún a la familia y no podrá emitir una opinión adecuada.

William parecía sopesar las palabras de su abuela y aunque Candice ya se había percatado de las intenciones de Elroy de sacarla a toda costa de la conversación, pensó que sería mejor no poner entre la espada y la pared a William. Ya hablaría con el en su habitación.

-Entiendo lo que dices abuela, sin embargo, quiero que Candice se quede

-Pero, William, hijo...

-Está bien, William, debo ocuparme de otras cosas.

Corrió para alcanzarla y abrir las puertas él mismo. La miró sonreírle y pensó que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para el resto del día.

-Candice, por favor, espérame

-así será

Esa pequeña conversación, aunque confusa para Elroy, fue entendida plenamente por ellos.

* * *

Candice salió del estudio seguida de Dorothy a quien preguntó por Patricia. La chica le explicó que luego de servir el té dijo que tenía que regresar a la cocina porque había olvidado su delantal.

-¿desea que mande a buscarla?

-No Dorothy, no es necesario. Prefiero que busques a Bonnie y vayan juntas al jardín de las rosas

-Sí, mi señora

-Ah¡ y Dorothy...vengan sin Patricia, pero si llegan a encontrarla mandala a hacer alguna diligencia.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

respuesta a comentarios:

Chicas, agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias. Por favor no dejen de escribir su review, es importante para mí. Aquí contesto algunos de sus comentarios y eventualmente espero ponerme al corriente en todos.

Elsy82: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. No te pierdas las siguientes intervenciones de Elroy y lo que falta de su madre y Annie..por favor continua leyendo

Sari: Gracias por su comentario, por favor no dejes de leer la historia, a mime encantó escribirla.

Jahzeel: por favor contiua leyendo, y espero que sigas disfrutando de cada capítulo como yo lo disfruté escribiendo

Gabriela Infante: las oportunidades uno se las gana…ya verás las respuestas de Candy cuando su inglés corazón, como tu dices, se ablande por completo.

Stormaw: gracias por tus comentarios. Pronto se sabrá lo de su primera esposa…fuerte

Isasi: asi es Candy, con ideas firmes, por favor continua leyendo y gracias por tus comentarios!

Cokieandrew: muchas gracias por su comentario! Es mi intención hacer visible la realidad escocesa para comprender por todo lo que atraviesa y sortea nuestra rubia heroína. Por favor contiua leyendo que yo continuaré actualizando!

: Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII.**

El castillo White permanecía silencioso a pesar de los preparativos de boda. Desde el casamiento de Candice el hogar White se sumergió en una especie de sopor que los sirvientes no supieron explicarse a qué se debía. Ya la boda de Annie no parecía motivar los ánimos.

Todos supusieron que se debía a que el conde extrañaba y añoraba a su hija mayor. Era sabido por todos que Candice era la hija preferida del conde, sobre todo por la dedicación que dio a la educación de la joven desde que era una niña.

Pero nada explicaba el humor recalcitrante que cargaba la condesa Mary, sobre todo desde la última visita del prometido de su hija, lord Archibald, cuando acudió junto con su padre a pedir formalmente la mano de Annie.

Incluso a la chica le pareció confusa la actitud hasta hostil que tomó su madre,sin motivo aparente, luego de que ambos aminoraron el paso camino al salón de juegos. Intentó preguntar a su madre si todo iba bien, pero ésta contestó "Pronto te casarás Annie, ¿eso querías no? Por favor déjame en paz un momento" dejando a su hija anonadada por la reacción tan violenta que tuvo.

Pensó que Archie sabría explicarle si acaso su madre se quejó por algún comportamiento inapropiado, pero el joven tampoco quiso decirle nada. Al contrario, la lleno de besos y palabras alagadoras que tanto le encantaban y aunque no olvidó que Archie, realmente, evitaba contestarle, dejó pasar por alto el evento que más bien tomó como un pequeño infortunio sin importancia.

-¡Annie! –escuchó que gritaban a su espalda evitando que entrara al salón de té

-Tom, ¿cómo estás? Disculpame, no pude saludarte antes

-Descuida, sólo quería felicitarte por tu próximo matrimonio –dijo sonriendo el joven – espero sea próspero.

-Gracias, Tom, eres muy amable – el joven besó la mano de Annie – si me disculpas, mamá espera, ya la conoces, no puedo hacerla enojar, anda de un humor extraño

-Sí, claro…pero Annie, espera... sé que no estoy en ningún derecho de hacerlo pero…

-Quieres saber de Candy

-¿Ha escrito ya? ¿sabes cómo está?

-No lo sé Tom, si ha escrito, su carta aún no llega, pero en cuanto llegue te lo haré saber

-Prométemelo Annie, ya han pasado un tiempo...

-Lo prometo, Tom, pero mira que debes tomarlo con calma, Candy es ahora una mujer casada y debes actuar con reservas.

-Sería incapaz de poner a Candy en una situación incómoda y lo sabes- la miró severamente – es sólo que estoy preocupado por ella, hay rumores de lord Andrew en el parlamento

-¿rumores? –preguntó Annie intrigada - ¿qué rumores?

-En realidad son habladurías de las damas, que es un hombre tosco y…

-Oh! Tom, tranquilo, es normal que se hable así de lord Andrew, es escoces, ya sabes cómo son los escoceses.

-Sólo promete que me avisarás cuando tengas noticias de Candy

-Sí, Tom, ¡ya te he dicho que sí ¡

-Está bien, pero no te enoj…

-¡Annie, estamos esperándote! –interrumpió la condesa –sabes que es inapropiado el cuchichero en las puertas y más con un joven casadero

-Pero mamá, es Tom –la condesa miró duramente al joven y le lanzó una sonrisa que más que cortés era un desafío

-Tom, por favor, ya suficientes problemas causaste a Candice, no lo hagas ahora con Annie

-Condesa –hizo una reverencia- presento mis disculpas, no vovlerá a pasar – volvió a mirar a Annie –que pasen una excelente velada, yo debo regresar a Trenwind.

-¡Con cuidado, Tom! –Gritó Annie pero el chico no volvió a verla, tan sólo levantó la mano despidiéndose de ella.

* * *

En el castillo escocés, William caminaba hacia los establos acompañado de George, luego de haber discutido acaloradamente con lady Elroy sobre el comportamiento de Anthony y el castigo de la joven.

Aunque William no estaba de acuerdo con discutirlo fuera del consejo, Elroy insitió en tratar el arranque de impertinencia de Anthony como un típico comportamiento errático de juventud. Esto William no se lo tomó a bien, sobre todo porque consideró que tanto Elroy como Marie-Rose se habían vuelto muy permisivas con las malas decisiones que Anthony había estado tomando desde hace un par de años. Ya varías veces había ignorado sus órdenes en los cobros de las rentas y los tributos, y en las aldeas más lejanas al castillo tomaba y ejercía las leyes según su criterio y no de acuerdo con las normas que había establecido el patriarca junto con el consejo.

-William, debes tomarlo con calma, mantener la cabeza fría- dijo mientras William pedía un caballo encillado

-¿Cómo George? Dime cómo para poder hacerlo – llevaron un ejemplar negro, pura sangre, fuerte, alto y fornido.

-Debes entender que lady Elroy hace esto por el bien de la familia Andrew – hablaba a espaldas del lord mientras éste tomaba las riendas

-¿qué bien se le hace a la familia tolerando los caprichos de Anthony? –dijo ya montado.-No voy a ser displicente con él y menos voy a mandarlo de embajador al parlamento inglés. Debe estar aquí y jurar lealtad a su patriarca. Enviarlo a la corte será como darle un premio.

-Sólo recuerda que puede a pelar a su derecho, debes involucrar a Anthony incluso en el parlamento; es tu único heredero, William, hasta que no concibas un varón con la señora Candice.

-Y no sabes cuánto lo deseo, Geroge –empezó a trotar – pero haré las cosas bien con ella, puedo esperar.

-¿qué quiere decir eso? – la pregunta de George lo hizo recular dando una vuelta al caballo en un salto que sólo un jinete tan hábil como él podía lograr sin caer de la silla.

-Más que mi mano derecha, George, te considero mi amigo –dijo preparando el ánimo del caballo para el trote veloz- y como amigo te digo que no la someteré a la barbaridad de la consumación obligada.

-Pero William, no consumar es más peligroso para ella que para ti, ya sucedió una vez

-Lo sé, George, por eso te lo cuento, porque te tengo confianza y sé que no dirás nada – empezó el galope sin dar tiempo a las réplicas de George.

Pero éste quedó mirándo cómo se lejaba en tan sólo unos segundos. "Y no diré nada, William, le prometí a tu abuelo cuidar de ti, aún en contra de lady Elroy"

* * *

En el área del castillo que correspondía a la zona de los patriarcas, Candice recibía las invitaciones que llegaban de otros clanes cercanos. Las invitaciones que llegaban de Londres, de condesas y duquesas de la corte eran llevadas directamente a lady Elroy. Candice ya se había percatado de que la correspondencia pasaba antes por las manos de la abuela Andrew; y aunque no había comentado nada, ahora que empezaba a conocer el comportamiento del castillo, debía tener más cuidado con eso.

-Gracias, Catty, puedes dejarlas sobre la mesa – dijo mientras guardaba un libro en los estantes - ¿Alguna carta de Londres? –preguntó buscando un libro.

-No, señora, como siempre, ninguna

-Puedes retirarte – la joven hizo una reverencia algo torpe y salió de la biblioteca

-¿Todas son invitaciones a otros castillos? –dijo Bonnie con estusiasmo mirando sobre el hombro de Dorothy

-Sí, está es del castillo de Leoch y esta otra del castillo de la señora de Duinne.

-Dicen que son hermosos lugares, mi señora, debería aceptar las invitaciones - Candice sonrió por el consejo sincero que daba la chica. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era la seriedad de Patricia desde que las encontró hablando en los rosales. Hace más de una hora que no había dicho palabra alguna, ni siquiera había preguntado por su ánimo luego de la Audiencia y tampoco había ofrecido el servicio de té, ella que siempre estaba pronta a hacerlo.

-¿y esta, Dorothy, de dónde viene? –volvió a preguntar Bonnie. Pero esta vez Candice cambió su expresión cándida a tener el ceño fruncido.

-Ay Bonnie, no lo sé, no entiendo muy bien esta letra, creo que es gaélico –dijo Dorothy quejándose –mejor lee tú, hablas gaélico

-No puedo, Dorothy – hizo un gesto de tristeza con los labios

-No sabe leer – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero sólo Candice pudo entender el resultado de su inferencia.

Recordó que en los rosales Bonnie le platicaba, a petición suya, sobre su infancia y su vida en el castillo Andrew. Desde que nació ha pasado toda su vida en las tierras Andrew y sus alrededores, jamás viajó ni fue más allá de las tierras fronterizas con Leoch.

Le dijo que había sido educada por lady Elizabeth, la institutriz del castillo Andrew. En sus días libres salía del castillo y pasaba largo rato en la aldea donde enseñó las buenas maneras y costumbres a muchas jovencitas que desearan convertirse en doncellas en algún castillo. Aunque algunas jóvenes no pudieron aprender a leer, lady Elizabeth les enseñó todo lo que una joven doncella debía saber.

Luego de ese relato, le preguntó a Bonnie hace cuánto que conocía a Patricia a lo que la inocente chica le contestó que desde que eran niñas. Habían crecido y jugado juntas antes de que ella tuviera la suerte de ser elegida para trabajar en el castillo luego del ascenso del señor William como patriarca.

Fue entonces que luego de la confeción que hizo a Dorothy de no saber leer es que Candice intuyó que Patricia pudo ser una de esas jóvenes que no pudo aprender a hacerlo.

-Dorothy …

-Diga señora

-Por favor, consigueme el sello de los Andrew –dijo con una amplia sonrisa –creo que Bonnie tiene razón, quisiera conocer Leoch y Duinne

-¡Magnífico, mi señora, le encantarán!

-Pero señora, ¿cree que sea prudente luego de lo que pasó en la Audiencia? –replcicó Dorothy, mientras Patricia las veía intrigada sin comprender la repentina decisión de Candice

-Por supuesto, Dorothy, ahora mejor que nunca. Pienso que Lady Elroy querrá que todo se mantenga en marcha y atender estas invitaciones es una manera de decir a todos que aquí nada pasó, aunque pocos sepamos lo que pasó realmente.

Dorothy aceptó y salió en busca del sello familiar al privado del señor William. Seguramente se encontraría con George y él no tendría invonceniente con ofrecércelo.

Mientras tanto, Candice pedía a Patricia buscarle un libro en los estantes, "Historia antigua de Escocia." Sin embargo, Patricia se negó alegando que casi era tiempo de tomar el té, "como las costumbres inglesas dictaban" dijo ella. Y era, relativamente cierto, aunque faltaban dos horas para el té, para ser exactos, pero Candice se mostró permisiva y dejó ir a Patricia por el servicio. Al final había confirmado lo que sospechaba.

Quedándose sólo con Bonnie, le pidio tinta y papel para empezar a escribir.

-¿Dos fojas, señora?

-Tres, por favor Bonnie

-No tiene que escribir mucho señora, sólo es una contestación, he visto a lady Elroy enviar tan sólo un mensajero sin ninguna carta

-La atención es siempre lo más importante, Bonnie …-dijo sumergiendo la pluma en el tintero y empezando a escribir: "Querida Annie…"

* * *

Los murmullos de la noche resultaron ser más apacibles que en días anteriores. La primera noche que pasó fuera del castillo White le pareció a Candice que era la peor noche de su vida. Nunca lo demostró, pero en ese momento sintió miedo. Otro caballero en el lugar del lord la hubiera tratado con más delicadeza y le hubiera permitido viajar de día luego de su boda.

Aunque en ese momento detestó con todas sus fuerzas a su esposo, ahora, pasados los días y las noches, le pareció que la rudeza escocesa era más que encantadora, intrigante. Había algo en todos sus movimientos que hacián al lord verse más varonil que otros compatriotas suyos.

Lo recordó en su traje de gala en la Audiencia y cómo se acercaba a ella para susurrarle todo el protocolo de las reuniones y las discusiones del consejo. El tenue tono de su voz la hacia estremerserce más de lo que jamás pensó..

Al levantarse de la silla se veía más alto de lo normal y sus cabellos dorados suavisaban sus expresiones que siempre se mostraban severas al momento de escuchar hablar a los miembros del clan.

-Señora, es tiempo de salir-la voz infantil de Bonnie la hizo volver a la realidad. Asintió y salió de la bañera. –Dorohty ha dejado su ropa de cama en el biombo

-¿y Patricia?

-En la cocina, ha ido a dejar el servicio – contestó cubriendo el cuerpo de Candice con una amplia bata de algodón

-Gracias, Bonnie, puedes retirarte, yo me encargo de lo que haga falta y dile a Dorothy que ya no es necesario que vuelva, pueden ir a descansar.

-Claro, señora.

Pero cuando salieron se toparon con William a punto de quitarse la camisa. Bonnie y Candice quedaron paralizadas mientras el lord se sonrojaba sin saber exactamente por qué; si por haber sido descuidado y llegar a desvertirse así sin más o encontrarse con Candice saliendo del baño envuelta apenas en una bata de algodón que se pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Bonnie, que pases buenas noches – fue Candice quien tomó el control de la situación al notar el shock en el que habían quedado los tres. Bonnie agachó la mirada apenada y se retiró corriendo.

-Perdón, pensé que estarías en la biblioteca, aún es temprano

-Pedí un baño, aún no me acostumbro al maquillaje escocés

-Claro – sonrió con naturalidad – puedes no usarlo, no lo necesitas

Candice le devolvió la sonrisa

-Puede que lady Elroy opine lo contrario

-Es a mí a quien tiene que gustarle –dijo acercándose aventando la camisa a la cama –soy tu esposo

-¿ me prefieres sin maquillaje?

-Te prefiero así, tal y como estás ahora –le pareció que su tono era más seductor.

Sintió sus piernas temblar y tragó saliva – no las cubras jamás, ni con maquillaje ni con nada

-¿qué cosa?

-Tus pecas…- sonrió con timidez. Como siempre, podían describirse cortésmente como un revoltijo de pecas en su rostro que nadie más que Annie habían sido capaz de mencionarlas nunca. Aunque había una diferencia, su hermana siempre considero sus pecas un defecto.

Se distanció de él evitando el contacto visual, suficiente sonrojo tenía ya encima con verlo sin camisa, no podría soportar sus palabras mirándolo directo a los ojos. William fue más perceptivo y comprendió la timidez de Candice, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema por uno más amable antes de empezar a hablar de Keira.

Quería hacerla sentir tranquila aunque bien a bien no sabía cómo hacerlo. Nunca había tenido una relación tan cercana con su esposa aunque ya había estado casado una vez. Por lo que suspiró más para darse ánimo.

Miró a Candice perderse tras el biombo y él aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa.

-Sabes, Candice…-empezó – hace bastante tiempo que mi madre me dijo que un día hermoso, una muchacha me elegiría –la escuchó detenerse, la imaginó pasando sus manos por el camisón para ajustarlo - Yo le respondí –continuó sin esperar respuesta – que pensaba que era el hombre quien debía escoger

-¿qué contestó ella? – le sorprendió verla frante a frente, tan cerca de él que sólo debía estirar la mano y tomarla de la cintura para acercarla.

Pero contuvo el deseo

\- dijo "ya lo verás, hijo, terminarás dándome la razón" –rió- y ya lo he visto.

Candice lo miró largo rato asimilando lo que había dicho. Era la primera vez que hablaba de su madre. La primera vez que iniciaban una conversación más íntima entre ellos lejos de la banalidad del "espero que tu día haya sido bueno" con que siempre terminaban las noche antes de meterse a la cama.

No dijo nada, pero pensó mucho en las palabras de su desconocida suegra y meditó que tal vez tuivera razón. Ella también creía que era el hombre quien escogía, así le pareció a ella. Recordó el baile y la discusión con William en el balcón. en ese momento pensó que fue él quien aceptó casarse con ella luego de conocerla en el baile en Trenwind, fueron dos lores quienes la rechazaron antes de convertirse en la esposa del patriarca de la familia Andrew o ¿fue ella quien permitió que la rechazaran? No lo supo con certeza en ese momento.

Entonces ella también sonrió y con movimientos sutiles y serenos tomó un pañuelo de su propio cajón para humedecerlo en la pila de aseo. Se detuvo frente a él y con la mano libre levantó el mentón de su esposo escocés para lavar su rostro del sudor y el polvo del día.

-Me habría encantado conocer a tu madre

\- A ella también, estoy seguro –contestó con los ojos cerrados dejándose limpiar- te habría adorado

Volvió a sonreir y se tomó su tiempo para contemplar el rostro tranquilo de su esposo antes de apartar la tela de algodón.

Cuando lo hizo él abrió pronto sus ojos azules y no los quitó de ella el resto de la noche. Miró cambiar nuevamente su semblante, ahora serio. EL azul de sus ojos volvió a oscureserce.

-Candice…-sabía lo que venía, la conversación sobre la antigua señora –Te prometí aclarar todo respecto a Keira

-La antigua señora – precisó ella, prefería llamarla así y no decir "esposa", quería mantener las distancias lo más posible

-Ese es un nombre que le pusieron los empleados en el castillo –siguió –aunque en realidad nunca fue la Señora. Nunca estuvo, como tú, presente en las Audiencias. Ni en ningún asunto importante de la familia, ni siquiera…ni siquiera en mi cama.

Y dijo esto último con una suerte de vergüenza en el rostro que a Candice le resultó enternecedora.

-Eso... quiere decir que…

-Nunca consumamos el matrimonio –dijo apenado –y lo que, seguramente, podrás asumir…

Candice quedó en silencio por un rato que a William le pareció una eternidad. En su cabeza se movía todo el rompecabezas que, con la escasa y falsa información que Annie le había dado, se había hecho sobre el lord aquella noche no era un hombre que frecuentaba las casas poco decorosas, él ni siquiera había tenido intimidad con su primera esposa, pero ¿de dónde surgió el rumor entonces?

Quería preguntar, pero esperó. No era el momento de hacer ese tipo de cuestionamientos, todavía faltaba mucho que hablar.

-Por favor, Candice, dime algo…

-Yo…-pensaba decir que se alegraba, en el fondo, de que nunca hubiera tocado a la fallecida Keira, sin emabrgo, tampoco podía hacerlo, no debía. –no sé qué decir, aún no entiendo muchas cosas…Cuando nos conocimos en londres dijiste que no querías que hubiera intimidad entre nosotros porque querías respetar la memoria de…Keira

-Sé lo que dije Candice y no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de esas palabras –respiró profundo – pero estaba aterrado. Te vi entrar al salón y me atrapaste. No podía evitar las ganas que tenía de decirte que tienes los ojos más hermosos en este mundo. – volvió a respirar –Luego aquel amigo tuyo de la infancia llegó y entonces recordé a Keira y una desagradable sensación de temor se apoderó de mí

-¿a qué le teme el patriarca?

-A no ser suficiente, Candice –confesó desconsolado

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? –se apresuró a sentarse junto a él para tomar sus manos –has sido un esposo gentil y generoso

-Oh! Candice, mucho tiempo creí que lo era…pero…

-Dime qué fue lo que pasó, ¿lo dices por Keira?

-Keira era muy joven cuando nos casamos. Ella tenía quince años cuando fue comprometida.

-Fue un matrimonio concertado, entonces

Desde su nacimiento, la joven y extraña Keira no conoció a William hasta un par de meses antes de casarse. El compromiso fue contra su voluntad, incluso él desconocía el arreglo que sus padres antes de morir habían pactado con el clan Mckenzie.

Pero William decidió aceptar y respetar el acuerdo de sus padres y asumir su obligación de contraer matrimonio con una mujer fértil. A su parecer Keira era una jovencita aún inmadura, no era precisamente su tipo de mujer, ni su belleza era armónica, pero la joven parecía estar sana.

La misma Keira parecía primero dispuesta a asumirse como esposa del nuevo patriarca. Tener una posición superior la hacia propensa a aceptar toda la instrucción de lady Elroy para prepararla para su papel de matriarca. Era una joven moldeable y su vanidad y codicia la hicieron la candidata ideal a ojos de Elroy. Pero los problemas vinieron cuando Keira empezó a ser consciente de las verdaderas obligaciones que debía atender una vez convertida en matriarca.

-Parece que la vida junto a mí nunca le sentó bien –continuó –jamás me aceptó como su esposo y ella misma me exigió no consumar el matrimonio…

William decidió, en aquel entonces, darle un poco de tiempo. Comprendía que era realmente muy joven y pensó que estaría asustada. Pero la realidad era que Keira simplemente no tenía interés en compartir la cama del patriarca.

Con el tiempo empezó a ser huraña y a tener gestos hostiles contra William. Cada vez que él la tocaba o llegaba a rozar un brazo o incluso su vestido, Keira reaccionaba con exageración hasta el grado de gritar y llamar la atención de los empleados. Ella actuaba como si William realmente la maltratara.

-Sé lo que se cuenta, Candice –desvió la mirada –sé que el rumor en el castillo es que yo maté a Keira…

-¿por qué no desmentiste el rumor? – Willam la miró soprendido, Candice pareció entender la expresión en su rostro –Sé que no lo hiciste, que no fuiste tú

-No, Candice, no lo hice –la miró a los ojos

-¿cómo murió?

-en realidad no lo sé –caminó al ventanal y desde ahí miró los jardines del castillo –el día que murio fue el día en que descubrí el verdadero motivo por el que Keira me detestaba –volvió para mirarla –ella veía a otro hombre

-Anthony…

-Mantenían un romance luego de que cumplimos un año de matrimonio

Ya que todos se preguntaban por la tardanza en procrear, Keira intentó solucionar su pequeño problema sin ser tocada por William. Con el paso de los días se hizo amante de Anthony y luego de un romance clandestino, supuso que el rubio, tan enamorado que estaba de ella, la defendería incluso contra William.

Todo ocurrió en una tarde calurosa, William había pensado en invitar a Keira un paseo, nunca salían juntos y ése sería uno de los tantos intentos diarios por convivir cordialmente con la jovencita. Pero no se esperó encontrar a Anthony en la habitación de la dama intentando convencerla de enfrentar a su tío.

William no toleró la mentira y la traición y se llevó a Keira del brazo de una manera violenta. Anthony intentó detenerlo pero las fuerzas de William lo superaban, el odio y la ira lo dominaban por completo. En el forcejeo Keira gritó estar embarazada, como si aquel gritó la salvara de todo mal.

-Creí que no habían consumado…

-No lo hicimos, Candice –tomó aire- ese hijo que dijo tener en su vientre no era mío

Anthony quedó sorprendido, entró en estado de shock, fue William quien reaccionó a las palabras de Keira con desconfianza, y la joven lo notó…Tanto ella como William sabían que no habían consumado, nadie más tenía conocimiento de este hecho, por lo que se adelantó a acusar al patriarca con su sobrino "Fue William, Anthony, abusó de mí…"

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Cómo fue capaz de acusarte de semejante barbarie!

-Estaba desesperada…Todo estaba en su contra, tanto por no tener hijos como por adulterio. – respiró con fatiga – Pero en realidad lo complicó todo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía

-Pudiste sólo repudiarla…

-Acusándola de adulterio, sí…pero al enterarme que estaba embarazada, el castigo debía ser más severo.

-Anthony pensó que la condenaste…

-Jamás condenaria a muerte a una mujer embarazada, Candice, pero mi sobrino pensó que lo había hecho para ocultar la supuesa violacion y para evitar que él la tomara como su mujer.

-entonces…

-¿cómo murió? No lo sé, aquel día los gritos fueron tan fuertes que todo el castilllo se enteró. La abuela Elroy fue quien se encargó de evitar que se hablara más del asunto.

Esa misma noche Keira acudió a Anthony por ayuda luego de discutir con William y que éste le asegurara el repudio en la próxima Audiencia. Al parecer el Anthony le ofreció una vida juntos, escaparían a londres donde él tenía propiedades que le pertenecían gracias la herencia de su padre. Sus planes iban bien, hasta que a la hora de la fuga, Keira no se presentó a la cita. Desapareció desde entonces.

-No encontramos el cuerpo hasta un día después en un claro…

Candice hizo un intento por no mostrar una expresión de terror, aunque realmente eso sentía. En su corazón sabía que William no pudo haberle hecho daño a Keira, él aún estaba afectado. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse incómoda con toda la historia.

-Anthony pensó que habías descubierto sus planes…

-Así es, aunque yo no supe de esos planes hasta que él entró a mi privado acusándome por la desaparición de Keira

Candice guardó silencio luego caminó hasta quedar junto a William; parecía sopesar y asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Pero algo en su corazón no la dejaba estar tranquila, se sintió inquieta. Empezó a llenarse de zozobra y se recriminó por la indiferencia que la dominaba nada más pensar en la muerte de la pobre mujer, cuando en realidad lo único que la angustiaba era preguntar otra cosa…

-William…-aventuró

él giró la cabeza para mirarla, pensó que lucía hermosa a la luz de la luna.

-Dime, Candice…

-El día de la audiencia…-evitó mirarlo a los ojos –a las puertas de tu privado, Anthony habló sobre ti

él miró con interés

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Él dijo que…

-¿sí, Candice?

-Dijo que sólo las personas ajenas a tu círculo privado te llamaban William, todas las que son importantes para ti, te llaman…

-Albert – entonces lo miró. Al fin lo dejó ver sus hermosos ojos verdes

-Yo…sólo es, bueno, sólo …

-Era así antes…mientras vivía con Keira en el castillo fue realmente un tormento, para ambos –no dejó de mirarla- Keira no dejaba de expresar el odio que sentía por mí.

-siempre lo hacia llamándote Albert

-Yo mismo pedí a todos evitar ese nombre desde entonces. Anthony debió decirte eso sólo para molestarte.

-No te preocupes, no lo consiguió

Pasaron el resto de la noche conversando sobre asuntos casi irrelevantes, pero lo cierto era que entre ellos fue cayendo el muro de desconfianza y frialdad que los había estado gobernando durante ese tiempo.

Platicaron sobre sus propios recuerdos de infancia. A Candice se le estrujó el corazón escuchar la historia de William cuando era un niño; apenas pudo disfrutar de su infancia cuando la muerte de sus padres fue anunciada, junto con el esposo de su hermana. Los tres viajaban en barco rumbo a América para atender negocios e inversiones nuevas, sin embargo, el barco naufragó durante una tormenta y ningún pasajero sobrevivió al desastre. En ese momento el niño William se había ido, con su abuelo enfermo y su padre muerto, él era el siguiente en suceder al patriarca, por lo que fue educado duramente para ello.

A Candice le pareció que William era en realidad un hombre que merecía todo el cariño del mundo. Tuvo la sensación de que algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a quererlo y más a cada palabra que pronunciara. Se vio en un camino desconocido,eso la descontroló, todo parecía ir muy rápido; se percató que no podía quitar la mirada de esas manos fuertes o de su cabello o su rostro o sus ojos…sus labios.

Y entre nuevas sensaciones se dejaban llevar o frenaban su ímpetu. William controlando sus ganas de lanzarse y atrapar los delgados labios de su esposa entre los suyos y ella de pedirle que la besara de una buena vez. La noche duró poco, pero fue la noche en que realmente conocieron casi todo de ellos.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola chicas, hermosas! Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! son hermosos y motivadores, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. A partir de ahora la relación de Albert y Candy se irá haciendo cada vez más fuerte, pero así mientras más se unen, surgirán más obstáculos que deberán sortear.

Por favor continúen leyendo la historia y comentando!


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII.**

-Señor, discúlpeme, pero ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto

-¿de qué hablas, Patricia? ¿Acaso piensas dejar que cualquier mujer inglesa ocupe el lugar de tu señora Keira?

\- No, claro que no…pero esto está mal, señor

-Lo que está mal es lo que el patriarca le hizo a Keira

-Pero señor, usted y yo sabemos que no fue él quien la mató

-Para Anthony y para los McKenzie sí lo hizo

-Pero señor, usted no es un McKenzie…¿no cree que debemos decirle de esto al patriarca? Usted le juró lealtal

-¡No, Patricia! Juré lealtad a Anthony, el futuro patriarca, William está perdido, aunque lady Elroy quiera mover cielo mar y tierra para conservarlo a la cabeza. Ahora ve y ofrécele el té a la señora Candice.

* * *

La mañana, se presentó apresurada en el dormitorio del patriarca. Candice apenas tuvo tiempo de ayudar a su esposo a vestirse cuando Patricia ya entraba a la estancia de la habitación.

Quiso inclinarse y besarla, pero el ruido de las doncellas al otro lado de las puertas lo intimidaron un poco, por lo que se conformó con acariciar su mejilla y depositar un tierno beso en la frente.

-Gracias, Candice –ella cogió la mano que la acariciaba y le sonrió en respuesta – No olvides acudir al consejo al medio día, hoy se decidirá el castigo apropiado para la joven.

-Te veré ahí.

Luego de las innecesarias peleas de lady Elroy por excluir a Candice del consejo para decidir qué hacer con el entrometimiento de Anthony, entre el Patriarca junto con su esposa y los ancianos escoceses, concluyeron que el comportamiento de Anthony debería tener una sanción, no por la acción de ocupar el lugar de la joven, sino por renegar la autoridad del patriarca. Aunque Elroy no estuvo de acuerdo, cosa que expresó explícitamente, Candice sugirió reducirle privilegios de renta e impuestos en sus tierras. Toda posesión de tierras que tuviera, debía pagar los impuestos necesarios, además de prestar juramento de lealtad perpetua al patriarca en la próxima Audiencia.

Esto escandalizó a lady Elroy, pues consideraba que Anthony era un Andrew directo, por vía consanguínea de Marie-Rose, a pesar de ser hijo de John Brown, y como Andrew directo y heredero de William no había necesidad de prestar juramento perpetuo. Sin embargo, Candice fue la que aclaró "Será..heredero, lady Elroy, hasta el nacimiento de un hijo varón del lord". Esta sentencia dejó sorprendidos a todos, más a William quien no perdió la sonrisa el resto de la reunión.

* * *

Al dormitorio, entró, primero Patricia con el servicio del té dispuesto, y luego Dorothy con el ajuar de belleza y empezaron el arreglo. Patricia sirvió la taza de té humeante que a Candice se le antojó reconfortante. Parecía que esta mañana había empezado más fría que las anteriores.

-Por favor, Dorothy, haste cargo de mis vestidos – dijo mirando de lado a Patricia que estaba de pie atrás de ellas –Bonnie no podrá ocuparse de ellos esta mañana

-Por supuesto, señora

-¿desea que vaya a despertarla?

Candice sonrió, sabía por Dorothy que Bonnie y Patricia dormían en la misma habitación por petición de la misma Patricia; pero la pregunta que hacía confirmaba sus sospechas, que la joven no dormía en su habitación con Bonnie o, al menos, no todas las noches. Así que le ofreció a Bonnie su propia habitación para no compartirla con Patricia.

Debía vigilar muy bien a la chica. A pesar de que William se hubiera sincerado con ella, sabía que todo el asunto sobre Keira era mucho más grande e involucraba a más gente. Tenía el presentimiento de que querían hacer daño a su esposo y sospechaba que Patricia sabía exactamente lo que pasaba y ella se encargaría de averiguarlo.

-No es necesario Patricia…debe estar haciéndose cargo de enviar la contestación a las invitaciones a Leoch y Duinne –dijo mirando la reacción de la chica.

-Pero señora, ¿qué esta no es una carta? –preguntó Patricia cogiendo la hoja doblada del secreter.

-¡Oh, es cierto! –se levantó para mirar - A esta hora es tarde para alcanzar a Bonnie, por favor, busca a George, sé que él se encarga de la correspondencia del señor, no le molestará ocuparse de una invitación a Leoch.

-Enseguida vuelvo, señora. – abandonó con premura las habitaciones mientras Candice volvía a sentarse para continuar con el arreglo.

-Señora, creí que Bonnie había llevado todas las cartas…yo misma vi que cargaba con dos en las manos

-Lo sé, Dorothy…la que lleva Patricia es para Annie…

-Comprendo – no dijo más y se ocupó del cabello.

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando Annie regresaba de su paseo matinal. Notó que la mayoría de los caballos ya no estaban en el establo y ninguno de los hombres de su padre andaban cerca.

Excepto por un jinete que se acercaba veloz a quien preguntó en voz alta qué deseaba.

-Una carta para lady Annie White

-Ah, es para mí – estiró la mano para recibir la carta y correr con ella a su habitación una vez que reconoció el sello de los Andrew.

La primera carta de Candy había llegado. Entró al castillo y pidió a su doncella mandar un mensaje a Tom, ese hombre se volvería loco, al fin esa seria hermana suya daba noticias. Pensó en avisarle a su padre, pero se reservó. Seguro llegaba después una carta para él, ésta había llegado exclusivamente para ella. Seguro le contaría detalles maritales que sólo se le confían a las hermanas.

* * *

-¡George!

-Mi señora Candice, buen día…el señor no está aquí..lady Marie lo solicitó para una audiencia privada

-Lo sé, George…me lo ha dicho esta mañana, espero que no sea nada grave

-Luego de la resolución del consejo, lady Marie espera la benevolencia de su hermano

Candice hizo un gesto de procupación…

-Temo que mi sugerencia merme la relación entre mi esposo y Marie-Rose, para serte honesta

-No tema, señora Candice, William…es decir, el señor ama a su hermana y ella a él, estoy seguro de que llegarán a comprenderse, como lo han hecho antes.

Ella sonrió insegura de lo que escuchaba. Había notado la frialdad con que Marie-Rose empezaba a tratarla luego de enterarse que fue ella quien sugirió el cobro de impuestos a las tierras Brown, pero había hecho una revisión y consideraba injusto que Anthony cobrara las rentas e impuestos a otras tierras menos a las suyas.

-¿algo le preocupa, señora?

la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Sí, George, veras…vine para hablar contigo

-Por supuesto, dígame, señora

-Hace unos días Patricia te entregó una carta…

-Claro, ella dijo que era una respuesta para la matriarca de Leoch, pero creo que se euivocó…iba dirigida a su hermana, lady Annie White…así que la envié a londres

-Y te lo agradezco, George…pero, Patricia no se equivocó, yo la mandé contigo, justo para que fuese enviada a londres

George la miró contrariado …

-Sé que mi esposo te considera un hombre de su plena confianza – al parecer George entendió el tono de la conversación y caminó a las puertas para cerrarlas, entonces Candice continuó – Sé que lady Elroy se ocupa de mi correspondencia o más bien, discrimina mi correspondencia; la que llega de otros clanes es enviada a mis habitaciones, pero la que llega de londres no

-Entiendo, señora. Yo puedo ocuparme de todas las cartas que necesite enviar a Londres, las haré pasar como corresponencia del señor, pero no puedo hacer nada por las que lleguen a manos de lady Elroy

-No te preocupes, George- sonrió más tranquila –con lo que harás es más que suficiente.

Se despidió y caminó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ya tenía cubierto el pequeño problema de la intervención de sus cartas por lady Elroy. Podía ser una dama, pero su intuición le decía que en el castillo ocurrían tantas cosas a espaldas de William. Y ella era su esposa, no sólo estaba para acompañarlo sino para defenderlo también y averiguaría qué era lo que pasaba.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, a punto de dormir, William llegaba al dormitorio más alterado de lo normal. El problema con las tierras Brown no lo dejaban atender con tranquilidad las audiencias que le solicitaban en el parlamento.

Candice lo vio demasiado preocupado y con razón. Si no atendía el llamado de la corte, el clan Andrew quedaría en desventaja con los privilegios que hasta ahora había ganado para que sus territorios fueran respetados por la armada.

-Lo lamento, William…-dijo realmente afligida por las contrariedades que se presentaban – creo que es mi culpa…

-¡oh, no, no..vida mía, no es tu culpa!

Sintió el brazo de William alrededor de su cintura y su aliento cálido contra su boca…

-vida…- repetía sorprendida.

Esos ojos esmeralda, su dulce tormento diario brillaban de una manera nueva...suspiró y sintió el perfume de rosas del cuerpo de su esposa...

-Candice…-con su mano apartó la tela del camisón y acarició la suave piel de su hombro- mi dulce y hermosa Candy…

-William …

-quisiera pedirte que no me detuvieras – besó su mejilla – quisiera…-hundió sus labios en su cuello

-dime, ¿qué es lo que quisieras?

-Sentirte, Candy…sentirte – y besó los trémulos labios con adoración, como si fueran un oasis en el desierto…anelados desde hace tanto, soñados hasta con tormento y deseados con todo su corazón.

Y empezaron las caricias, torpes…apremiantes pero seductoras caricias. Soltó el camisón y lo dejó caer al suelo para después contemplarla de pies a cabeza. Contuvo el aliento, las manos le temblaban…la miró sonrojarse, se reprimió por el temblor…supo que ella se percató de su nerviosismo cuando le preguntó si estaba bien. Apenas pudo contestar con un murmullo suplicante que sí lo estaba.

-¿William?

-Yo..Candice…

Ella lo miró sin comprender, empezó a temblar también de cuerpo enteró, se abrazó a sí misma…sintió miedo

-Yo…nucna he estado con ninguna mujer

-¡oh, William!

Se lanzó a besarlo, tomó su rostro entre las manos y apremiante bebió de ellos…el miedo se había ido por completo. Ahí estaba William contestando a una de su angustias.

-Ese rumor…-besó su cuello –de las casas indecorosas –la rodeó de la cintura –es mentira –dejó de besarla para mirarla a los ojos –fui para adquirir experiencia antes de casarme…pero salí de ahí tan pronto llegué.

-¿Por qué?

-No había mujer que me provocara lo que tú me provocas con tan solo mirarte…cada noche que duermo junto a ti es una tortura para mi

su mano acarició el pecho de Candice provocando un sonoro gemido en ella que a William le resultó alagador. El cuerpo de Candice respondía a sus caricias y él mismo respondía a sus dulces encantos de mujer.

-Candy, ¿se acabará alguna vez este deseo por ti? –la recostó en el lecho – te deseo tanto, Candy que me cuesta respirar y me duelen los dedos de ganas de tocarte…

Respiraba acelerada. Él cogió su rostro y delineó sus cejas, su nariz, su boca, su mentón, su cuello...sus senos

-Tenerte entre mis manos y sentirte temblar así, esperando a ser mía… parte de mí…-fue su turno de gemir tan sólo con el ligero contacto de los delgados dedos de su esposa acariciando su pecho.

Arrojó su ropa al suelo y se colocó sobre Candice; la besó con esmero antes de hundirse en ella. Candice dio un respingo y se sujetó fuerte de la espalda varonil. Él se detuvo, la miró asustado

-¿te he lastimado? ¿quieres que me detenga?

Candice lo besó en respuesta

-¿lo harías? –preguntó jadeante luego de sentirse invadida

-No podría, no quisiera…

-No lo hagas…

-Mi hermosa Candy…

-William…

-Mía…parte de mí, Candy

-Albert…

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX.**

 _"Querida Annie:_

 _Lamento haber esperado tanto para escribir, la verdad es que madre tenía razón cuando decía que una mujer casa tiene demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, aunque muchas de esas cosas, créeme, no son tan reconfortantes._

 _¿Recuerdas cuando hablabamos de cómo sería una vida siendo esposas de algún caballero importante? Pues todo lo que intuíamos está a millas de distancia de lo que realmente es. Te puedo decir con certeza que en un matrimonio como el mío no se vive feliz, querida hermana…una debe aprender a serlo. Pero conmigo sucedió algo inusitado, me he descubierto enamorada de mi esposo aun antes de llegar a Escocia._

 _Confieso que fui reticente en un principio, me negaba a aceptar que me habia enamorado como una dolescente apenas verlo y escucharlo hablar, por lo que me propuse una férrea disciplina para mantener las distnacias una vez llegada a tierras escocesas, no obstante, fracasé, Annie._

 _Ese caballero tosco y orangután, como lo llamaste aquella noche en Trenwind se fue incrustando en mi corazón cada día que fue pasando, hasta ahora…"_

-¿qué es eso Annie?

-¡Mamá, cómo se te ocurre entrar sin anunciarte! -dijo ocultando la carta sobre su pecho

-He estado tocando la puerta hace tiempo…¿de quién es la carta?

-¡Archie! –dobló las hojas y la guardó en su bolsa de paseo –y como comprenderas es muy personal.

La condesa rodó los ojos y tan sólo le pidio no tardar, todos estaban casi listos para iniciar al paseo por las parcelas. Annie asintió y cerró la puerta tras su madre con seguro para sacar nuevamente la carta y continuar leyendo

" _Annie, nos hemos equivocado. William es un gran hombre y un esposo maravilloso. No tienes idea de todos los detalles que tiene conmigo. Pero estoy preocupada, aquí parece haber una bruma malvada contra él y contra mi. Lady Elroy me prohibe el correo que viene de Londres, ni leerlo ni contestarlo, Anthony Brown, el sobrino de William, odia a su tío de manera recalcitrante…"_

-Vaya, familia que te tocó hermanita…

 _"Yo sé que no debo dudar de madre, pero Annie, tengo la sensación de que entre ella y lady Elroy ocurre algo; desde hace un tiempo he notado que llegan cartas del castillo White dirigidas a la abuela Andrew. Sé que son de madre porque traen el sello Bladgen. Necesito de tu ayuda, hermana, no te pido espiar a madre, pero aquí la gente actua extrañamente. Si no fuera por William, George y dos de mis doncellas, me sentiría abandonada en medio de una guerra que desconozco. Por favor, Annie, ayúdame a cuidar de mi matrimonio…"_

-¡Annie! –llamó a su hija por tercera vez -¡sabes que me molesta esperar, vámonos ya!

La joven abrió las puertas y salió sonriente desconcertando a la condesa.

-¡mamá! –dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras rumbo a las puertas – ¿recuerdas el sello del abuelo?

-¿el sello del abuelo? –preguntó contrariada –en el privado de tu padre, ya lo sabes –repuso nerviosa –pero no entiendo tu pregunta.

-No el sello White, mamá, sino el sello Bladgen; el de tu familia.

La condesa detuvo sus pasos al pie de la escalera. Annie volvio para mirarla.

-¿para qué lo necesitas?

-Estaba pensando que tal vez podría incluir el sello de los Bladgen junto al de los White en la invitación de bodas...¿qué opinas?

-Esa costumbre ha caído en desuso, además el sello es sólo para mí

-Creí que usabas el sello White

-Y eso hago, pero para escribir a mis tías uso el sello Bladgen, es más sencillo para ellas

-claro, sabes, tal vez tengas razón… es muy anticuado –corrió escaleras abajo sin que la condesa la reprendiera –vamos, mamá, Archie nos está esperando.

* * *

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que despertaba con tranquilidad y confort. Tener el cuerpo de Candy hecho un ovillo buscando el calor del suyo, lo hicieron sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Sonrió en recuerdo de su madre y le dio la razón mirando al techo, Candy lo había elegido a él y no pudo estar más agradecido con Dios por esa bella mujer.

Aunque también intuyó que debería dar las gracias a la abuela Elroy por haberlo incitado a cudir a Londres para conocer a Candice. Nunca pensó que volvería la felicidad a su vida y ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, en su cama, haría todo lo posible por conservarla.

Esto pensaba hasta que sintió el cuerpo de su mujer moverse lenta pero grácil bajo las sábanas. La tela bermellón bajó hasta el nacimiento de sus senos y se percató, en ese momento, de que Candice usaba el dije de rosa que le había regalado el día de su boda. Sonrió de sólo mirarlo

Miró el color esmeralda de sus ojos y agracedió mil veces más a Dios por obsequiarle esos dos luceros.

-Buenos días…

-Buen día, Candy.

-Candy, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre

-No tienes idea de cuánto me enfurecí de escuchárselo a Thomas Steve en Trenwind -dijo severamente, pero luego relajó su semblante cuando sintió la mano de Candice acariciar su rostro y olvidó los celos que recordó como si hubiese sido ayer

\- No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de sacarlo a golpes del salón para apartarlo de ti

-Creo que pude hacerme una idea –río

-Lo siento, Candy…mi hermosa Candy –dijo besándola –perdona mi comportamiento en ese entonces

-Queda perdonado, lord Andrew – respondió juguetona colocando la mano en su pecho, caricia que a William se le antojó desmedida. Sintió su piel arder al toque de Candice a tal grado que no pudo contener soltar un gemido gutural que ella misma disfrutó escuchar.

Sintió las fuertes manos rodear su cintura y girar sobre ella apartando las sábanas que cayeron el piso.

El viento frío de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana provocó un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda que pronto desaparecería por el tenue roce de los besos del lord sobre la piel de su abdomen.

Arqueó su espalda y no pudo evitar volver a repetir su nombre, una, dos, tres veces más hasta que ambos terminaron por entregarse al calor de sus brazos antes de empezar el nuevo día.

* * *

Esa misma mañana, por los pasillos de piedra oscura del castillo Andrew se escuchaba el golpeteo de unos pasos apresurados de Marie-Rose que recogía las faldas para llegar pronto a los establos.

Por el camino atropelló a varios empleados y algún que otro animal de granja que se habría escapado de los corrales. Ensució más de una vez el borde de su vestido y el lustroso brillo de sus zapatos desapareció por el suelo de los establos, pero poco le importo mientras llegara a tiempo.

-¡Coll! – gritó al jinete que ya empezaba a abandonar el castillo

-señora, Marie –un hombre fornido y afable hizo volver su montura -¿qué hace aquí? Es un lugar muy sucio para usted

-Coll, necesito que lleve esta carta para ser entregada a Londres…

-Claro, señora Marie –sostuvo la carta – al duque de …

-¡no lo diga en voz alta! –lo detuvo –es urgente –cambió su tono de voz lastimera a uno más severo mirando a todos lados para no ser descubierta –apresúrese, Coll

Cuando miró cruzar al señor Coll las puertas del castillo sintió un alivio muy grande en su alma. Las amistades que su difunto esposo logró consolidar en Londres le devolvían un poco de esperanza ante su situación financiera inestable.

Era su obligación como esposa y madre cuidar el nombre de su familia, los Andrew y los Brown. Intentó por todos los medios ablandar el corazón de William para que evitar los impuestos y las rentas sin necesidad de decirle que Anthony y ella estaban en banca rota, pero no pudo conseguirlo.

Podría haber intentado hablar con Candice, pero el desprecio que sintió por ella al enterarse que por su causa ahora estaba a punto de perder todo derecho sobre sus tierras, y que su hijo sea repudiado, evitó que la buscara.

-¡Marie, pero mira nada más ese vestido, mujer! – interrogó Elroy una vez que llegó a tener una distancia considerable de su nieta.

La había visto correr desde la cocina cuando fue personalmente a dar órdenes para el banquete de las próximas festividades de cosecha.

Le pareció extraño verla correr de esa manera, Marie-Rose siempre fue una dama recatada y pulcra en sus palabras y acciones. No tenía duda de que algo tramaba, ese comportamiento suyo le daba desconfianza.

Desde hace casi dos semanas que había visto a Marie-Rose aturdida por el castigo que William impuso a Anthony y aunque sabía que Marie era una madre amorosa, tenía la intuición de que esa amargura se debía a algo más.

-¡Abuela, qué haces aquí! – preguntó incrédula tratando de desviar la conversación

-Eso mismo vengo a preguntarte, querida –la miró de pies a cabeza –te vi correr por los pasillos como cocinera

-Por favor, abuela, no digas eso – empezó a caminar de regreso al castillo intentando retomar su postura habitual.

-¿y bien? –la hizo recular –estoy esperando, Marie, ¿qué haces aquí?

La joven mujer la miro nerviosa, paseaba la vista de un lado a otro buscando en su cabeza qué mentira decir que sonara medianamente aceptable para la abuela Elroy, pero no encontró nada, así que decidió decir la mitad de la verdad.

-Envíe una carta a York

Elroy la miró intrigada. Preguntó por qué a York, pero Marie justificó su imprudente carrera diciendo que era importante informar a las primas de Anthony en York que debían preparar un porcentaje de sus ganancias para las rentas y tributos.

-Te lo ha pedido Anthony, ¿verdad? –bufó enfadaba- ese muchacho nunca va a madurar si sigues resolviéndole la vida Marie. Sus ganancias son suficientes aquí, no necesitamos dinero de los Brown, si él quiere puede gastárselo en York; cometió un error, Marie y debe pagar por ese error y no permitir que otros lo paguen por él. La herencia de su padre es una cosa, pero las tierras Andrew son otras.

-Entiendo , abuela, pero como veras, ya es tarde para pedir a Coll que regrese

-Olvídalo, cuando contesten de York manda a decir que todo está resuelto –volvió al castillo –y espero que no se te haya ocurrido decir nada de lo que pasó, Marie

-Por su puesto que no abuela, sabes que jamás lo haría.

Marie se perdió entre los pasillos rumbo a sus habitaciones y Elroy volvió a las cocinas; llamó y pidió a una de sus doncellas que mantuviera los oidos puestos en Marie.

-Pero señora, ¿qué pasa con la señora, Candice?

-Olvida a Candice, por ahora Violet. Quiero que vigiles a Marie-Rose

-Permiso, señora -hizo una reverencia y se preparó para su nueva tarea.

* * *

En el castillo White la llegada de Thomas Steve era anunciada solamente a Annie. El joven llegó a caballo luego de recibir un mensaje urgente de parte de la menor White pidiéndole ser discreto y pedir audiencia exclusiva con ella alegando cualquier tontería sobre su boda.

Lo cierto era que un temor lo invadió al leer la nota tan apresurada y poco cuidada de Annie, supuso que algo tendría que ver con Candy pues le había prometido avisarle con prontitud luego de recibir noticias de ella.

Así que, apenas pudo vestirse decentemente para salir al galope y no tardar más. En poco más serían las cinco, la hora del té y la condesa era muy estricta con el horario. Supuso que si llegaba en punto, se ofuscaría y dejaría a Annie atenderlo sin mayor problema.

-Annie –llamaba sin dilación pero con voz baja –Annie, soy yo

-Shh! –Annie salió tras las puertas de la biblioteca –ven, en la biblioteca no nos molestarán

-Annie, ¿qué pasa? ¿se trata de Candy? ¿ha escrito Candy? ¿está bien? ¿le han hecho algo?

-Sí, es sobre Candy –dijo cerrando las puertas –y sí, está bien; no le han hecho nada –tomó de la mano al joven y lo llevó hasta las últimas estanterías donde se perdía el eco y podrían saber si alguien llegaba – Pero sospecha que algo extraño o malo sucede

-¿qué? ¿lord Andrew es un asesino?

-¿qué? ¡Tom, por Dios, de dónde sacas eso! ¡claro que no!

-Es el rumor en el parlamento…

-¿qué…de qué rumor hablas, Tom?

-Tú primero

-Por Dios Tom, no estamos jugando y hablame de ese dichoso rumor

-Pues –tomo aire- es un rumor, pero en el parlamento se habla de que algo sucedió en Escocia en el clan Andrew, no se sabe bien qué fue lo que pasó, pero al parecer hay una vieja voz que cuenta que lord Andrew tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de su esposa

-Oh! No, qué horror!

-Pero, dime, ¿qué ha dicho Candy?

-Nada sobre eso, más bien dice que juzgó mal a Lord Andrew y que es un buen hombre –dijo recordando las palabras escritas de su hermana –creo que ese rumor es infundado, Tom

-No puedo saberlo, por eso debes escribir a Candy y advertirle de lo que aquí se habla. Ese lord Andrew me parece misterioso, apenas va al parlamento, pero parece que hace visitas frecuentes a la corte

-Escribiré a mi hermana sobre esto, pero de hecho, Candy me pidio ayuda para otra cosa

-¿qué cosa?

-Ella piensa que mamá tiene una especie de arreglo con lady Elroy Andrew –dijo hablando en voz baja –ha visto que muchas cartas de mamá llegan a escocia con el sello Bladgen y no el sello White –respiró –además lady Elroy intercepta toda correspondencia que llega de aquí

-¿la condesa haciendo tratos con lady Elroy?

-Primero pensé que sólo era por el arreglo de matimonio, pero…

-Los acuerdos matrimoniales siempre los hace el padre, la madre puede intervenir, pero no es legal ninguna decisión que tome

-El día del paseo pregunté directamente a mamá por el sello Bladgen y dijo que aún lo usaba para escribir a sus tías

-¿viven?

-No, ella piensa que no lo recuerdo, pero jamás olvidaría el largo y aburrido velorío al que tuvimos que ir a West Bromwich, las casas de Hove se rentan desde hace cinco años, lo sé porque esculqué los registros de papá

-¿cómo pudiste leer los registro de arrendamiento de tu padre?

-Candy me dio instrucciones de cómo hacerlo –dijo como si nada, pero Tom quedó asombrado de lo inteligente que era Candy y lo realmente habilidosa que resultó ser la más caprichosa de las hermanas White cuando se lo proponía

-entonces, puede que Candy tenga razón –meditó –debemos saber qué tipo de arreglo hizo tu madre y en qué medida afecta a Candy

-Pero no sé cómo, Tom…-el chico cubrió su boca y le hizo señas para que bajara la voz

Escucharon pasos al otro lado de las puertas pero pronto se perdieron

-No creo que mamá sea capaz de hacer algo que nos perjudique

-Pero si Candy tiene la sospecha debemos ayudarla, Annie

-Lo sé, Tom, pero no puedo enviar cartas a mi hermana, las interceptarían…Candy sólo me dijo que las enviara directamente al lord, creo que tiene un hombre de confianza que la ayudará…y lo de mamá, no sé cómo preguntar sobre lady Elroy

-Tengo una solución para enviar cartas a Candy –dijo Tom meditando la situación –usarémos el sello de mi familia. Como hijo único puedo hacer uso de él.

-Y ¿cómo averiguaremos si mamá tiene un trato o no con lady Elroy?

-Tendrás que mantenerte cerca de ella, cualquier cosa que notes fuera de lo normal, hazme saber.

Annie asintió y juntos salieron de la biblioteca conversando los asuntos triviales de la boda. Que si Tom podría conseguir un carruaje más lujoso o podría ayudar a Archie a elegir un guardarropa nuevo al estilo americano. Lo suficiente para que ni el conde ni la condesa los tomaran en cuenta.

Sólo hasta que fue el tiempo de despedirse, Tom se aventuró a preguntar

-Annie...

La castaña lo miró esperando

-¿Es feliz?

Ella guardó unos segundos de silencio meditando si sería prudente contarle a Tom que Candy le confesó estar enamorada del lord. Quería a Tom como su hermano mayor, crecieron juntos, los tres niños, Candy, Tom y ella siempre jugaban. Habría sido bueno que Tom no hubiese retrasado su regreso, así Candy sería su esposa y no vería sufrir al joven de esta manera.

-Está aprendiendo a serlo, Tom, está aprendiendo.

Contestó, pensando que así no lastimaría sus sentimientos y dejaría su cariño por Candy en el recuerdo infantil, pero lo cierto era que esas palabras significaban otra cosa para Tom. Para él significaba una sola cosa que le regresó la sonrisa y la esperanza: Candy no amaba a lord Andrew.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo X.**

La reunión del consejo se celebró hasta muy tarde ese día. Había bastantes cosas que aclarar. Parte de los asuntos seguía siendo el ajuste de cuentas en las rentas e impuestos de Anthony, el plazo estaba por vencer y él aún no había hecho acto de presencia ante el consejo y la próxima Audiencia debía presentar su lealtad perpetua.

Elroy volvió a insistir a William que Anthony, por ser un Andrew de sangre, no necesitaba presentar lealtad perpetua, en cambio, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo pagar la renta e impuesto necesarios, pero nada más.

-Después de todo, es una manera de hacerlo madurar sin tener que recurrir a los Brown….

¿Los Brown? Se preguntó Candice, tan ocupada estaba en permanecer alerta con Elroy de un lado y el asunto de Keira, por el otro, que no se percató del lazo familiar que pudiera existir entre Jonathan Brown, esposo de Marie-Rose, y lady Margery Brown, la amiga más comunicativa de su madre. La misma que también parecía muy interesada en buscarle marido cuando Neil Leagan la rechazó y se mostró reacia cuando su padre, el conde, había pactado un acuerdo matrimonial con el duque de Grandchester.

-¡Candice!

La aterciopelada voz de William a un costado la trajo de vuelta al oscuro salón del consejo.

-Perdona, me distraje …

-Esta reunión es importante, Candice, trata de poner atención –la reprimió severamente Elroy al notar su disperción.

Candice asintió y se acomodó en su asiento para volver a incorporarse en los asuntos que se discutían.

Alistair, el escribiente, anunció el siguiente punto: La economía precaria de la era un tema delicado, desde que William se convirtió en patriarca, en las tierras Andrew se producían diversos productos que eran comerciados o intercambiados con algunos lores o duques en el parlamento, o incluso en la misma corte.

Sin embargo, la economía seguía mermada. No habían podido recuperarse, desde la muerte del antiguo patriarca se había perdido mucho dinero.

William intuyó que se debía a la vejez del abuelo Andrew por lo que no se percató de la pérdida, eso y el dolor por el que toda la familia atravesó luego de la muerte de su único hijo, el padre de William.

-si las cosas siguen así, no podremos pagar los impuestos al parlamento –dijo un anciano escoces bastante afable sentado frente a Candice y William – La posición de los Andrew en la corte se vería mermada, ni nuestras tierras ni nuestro apoyo le servirían a la corona.

-Pienso que podremos generar lazos más fuertes con la corona y el parlamento, Randall –dijo William intentando ocultar su preocupación por la situación límite a la que estaban llegando

-A demás están tus visitas al parlamento…-continuó Elroy –estos últimos meses no has tenido ningún llamado y eso es peligroso…parece que ya no nos tomarán en cuenta en las decisiones importantes

-No es así, abuela –replicó William –han llegado las citaciones dos veces en los últimos meses…

-¿qué? –habló molesta -¿y por qué no has acudido? Es importante que sepan que seguimos aquí

-He estado de luna miel, abuela –contestó como si fuera lo más natural –no pensaba quitarle ese tiempo valioso a mi esposa

Candice lo miró sorprendida. ¡William había obviado el llamado del parlamento sólo para estar con ella! No sabía que decir, las manos le empezaron a temblar, lo mismo que a lady Elroy, pero ella difícilmente compartía la misma alegría que inundaba a Candice

-En ese caso, espero que la dote de Candice sea suficiente para solventarnos la siguiente temporada

-Por supuesto …-contestó Candice, aún más feliz que nunca – lo que sea necesario para…

-NO –sentenció el lord con un tono tan fuerte que rezonó en todo el salón. No pudo haber nadie que no escuchara la rotunda negación.

-¿no? –fue Elroy que se impuso esta vez –Por ley la dote de Candice es tuya, William, incluso la herencia de su padre y... por lo tanto, le pertenece ahora a la familia Andrew

-La dote por ley me pertenece, es cierto abuela, pero la herencia del conde White es de Candice y no voy a tomar su dinero para salvar mis errores –cambió el tono severo que usaba por uno más neutral pero aún imponente

–no usaré la dote de Candice para solventarnos, buscaré la manera de hacerlo –tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos– es mi responsabilidad proveerte y cubrir todas tus necesidades no la tuya salvar a la familia.

-William… –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quiso lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba…sí, porque eso era.

Las palabras de William despertaban en ella un cariño inconmensurable por él que dificilmente podría ser expresado con palabras, incluso la palabra amor la consideraba tan pequeña para encerrar lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Y como si él supiera lo que estaba abrigando en su interior, dio un ligero apretón a su mano sin dejar de mirarla y le dio una sonrisa, la más cautivadora, pensó Candice

-¿qué sugiere hacer, entonces, William?

Se escuchó la pastosa voz de otro anciano escocés, miembro del consejo

-ir al parlamento y hablar con los duques…volver a retomar nuestra posición en la corte, negociar nuestro cabildo.

-Debes tener cuidado con los lores en el parlamento, William

-Lo sé Candice, pero descuida, no iré sólo – la miró –irás conmigo

-No creo que sea conveniente, William

-¿ por qué no abuela? Candice es mi esposa y una mujer inteligente, como habrás podido notar ya

-No lo niego, pero es imprudente que salga del castillo recién casada, puede estar embarazada y el camino es largo y agotador. Cuando llegó aquí se veía pálida.

-Lo sabría de ser así, lady Elroy –intervino Candice, esta vez pretendía defender ella misma la posición que William le estaba otorgando –además aquel momento era diferente, en unos meses cumpliré un año de matrimonio, ahora soy parte de la familia también

-Un año no es nada, Candice –replicó Elroy

-La decisión está tomada –William sujetó nuevamente la mano de Candice –pediré a George que prepare todo para el viaje. Partiremos en unos días.

Elroy resopló con evidente inconformidad y luego de discutir algunos asuntos más que el escribiente anotó, concluyó el consejo.

* * *

Al medio día fue justo George que llegaba al salón privado de Candice para entregar su correspondencia desde Londres. Pensó que sería la respuesta de Annie, pero le sorprendió reconocer el sello de los Steve en la carta.

Agradeció a George por la amabilidad y le pidió un favor más; que le consiguiera algún libro de cuentas para estudiar antes de viajar al parlamento. Una vez que éste salió, mandó a Patricia por algunas telas que trajo de londres y formaron parte de su ajuar de boda y a Bonnie a buscar su bolso de paseo. Los libros de cuentas podrían decirle cómo manejar el dinero, pero debía salir a los mercados y conocer de primera mano qué productos se producen.

Una vez quedó sola, se encargó de cerrar las puertas del salón y sentarse frente al ventanal, para poder ocultar la carta con prontitud de ser necesario. Ya varias veces había notado a la doncella de lady Elroy estar demasiado cerca de ella.

 _"Hermana:_

 _Recibí tú carta y la leí cuidadosamente. Déjame decirte que tus líneas me han generado sentimientos encontrados; por una parte me alegro de que seas feliz junto a tu esposo pero por otra, el asunto que comentas de mamá, me tiene más que preocupada._

 _Sinceramente pienso que estás equivocada, mamá no haría algún trato que nos perjudicara. Pero Tom me convenció de que debemos averiguarlo ya sea para confirmarlo o desmentirlo. Desde mi corazón, ruego a Dios que sea mentira, pero todo parece indicar que no es así, hermana…"_

El toquido de las puertas interrumpió su lectura. Ocultó, como había previsto la carta bajo el cojín verde oscuro y concedió la entrada a su visitante.

William entraba galante con su kilt y su tartán verde con negro sonriéndole a cada paso que daba. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que levantarse olvidando la carta oculta para recibirlo con un tierno beso y un colorete en las mejillas que a él le pareció la reacción más tierna de todas.

-Ese sonrojo es nuevo …-sonrió tomándola de la cintura

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó inocente

-He visto tus mejillas rosadas mientras te hago el amor y es de un tono distinto

-¡Por Dios, William! – lo apartó avergonzada por sus palabras –No digas eso, pueden escucharte

-Y que lo hagan, no me importa, eres mi esposa –volvió a sujetarla- y me encanta verte sonrojada por mi, por mis besos, por mis caricias …-besó su cuello –disfruto más sentirte parte de mi que enojada o preocupada; enamorada de mi, tus pecas lucen mejor

-Disculpe, lord Andrew, pero ¿quién le dijo que estoy enamorada de usted?

-Nadie, ni tú aún…pero espero que algún día me lo digas.

-Oh, William…yo

-No, Candice –silenció sus labios con un dedo –no ahora, será cuando lo sientas…-volvió a besarla – como yo ahora necesito decírtelo

-¿estás enamorado de mí? -preguntó inocente y con la mirada iluminada

-más que enamorado, atado a ti de por vida

La abrazó fuerte rodeando todo su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ella recibió el afecto cálidamente, respiró el aroma de la tela de tartán mezclada con hierba fresca y sintió que Escocia ya era su hogar; donde quiera que William estuviera, ese era su hogar, su tierra escocesa llevaba el apellido Andrew.

Pero William de pronto recordó a lo que había ido al salón. Necesitaba consular con Candice un asunto que no mencionó en el consejo por prudencia.

-Candice –llamó apartándola para poder mirarla –necesito hablar contigo de algo importante

-Sí, dime de qué se trata

-Lamento que sea así y que sea aquí, pero no puede esperar al lecho…

-William, me asustas, ¿qué sucede?

-George me dijo que solicitaste un libro de cuentas para estudiar antes de llegar al parlamento

-Sí, creo que es importante estar al tanto de cómo funciona el comercio en tierras escocesas, no puedo presentarme siendo tu esposa y desconociendo todo de mi hogar

Respondió sensatamente y aunque a William le había llenado de alegría el corazón escucharla llamar "hogar" a Escocia, se concentró para no desviarse de la conversación.

-Lo entiendo Candice –ella notó el cambio de actitud, la había soltado para llevarla de la mano y sentarse juntos –pero me temo que no podrás estudiar los libros de cuentas a la vista de todos –aquello caía como un balde de agua fría para ella –seré yo quien los lleve a nuestro dormitorio, sólo así los podrás estudiar

-¿esconderme? No entiendo, ¿por qué William? Si es por Lady Elroy, creo que ella en realidad comprende la situación

-No es por ella, Candice –dijo desviando la mirada a la mesa de centro, por alguna razón le pareció curioso el arreglo de la mesa; un macetero con rosas blancas –es por Marie-Rose

Candice miró hacia el arreglo de rosas también.

-Sé que ella y Anthony están en banca rota, George y yo hemos estado revisando constantemente los libros de arrendamiento e impuestos que entrega Anthony, y los libros de cuenta de la familia; Marie y mi sobrino apenas tienen lo que visten todos los días, no tienen una sola moneda.

-Entonces, han pedido préstamo a la familia…

-No, no lo han hecho

-¿eso podría ser la causa de los rescollos financieros?

-En parte lo es, pero no del todo – se levantó y cambio de asiento para quedar frente a Candice –pienso que la falta de monedas de mi hermana y mi sobrino tiene que ver con algo más.

-¿y la herencia del padre de Anthony?

-Pensamos que las tierras de los Brown están ya comprometidas…pero no estamos seguros, esos libros son privados y exclusivos de Anthony, no puedo revisarlos con libertad hasta que no jure lealtad perpetua al clan Andrew-tomó aire –quisiera poder ayudar a Marie, pero ella no habla claro conmigo, no acude a mí para decirme esto, pienso que tiene vergüenza de su situación y yo no puedo ponerla en evidencia, Candice, ella ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles.

La joven midió sus palabras antes de hablar

-Comprendo lo que dices, si estudio los libros de cuenta podría ejercer presión sobre ella y tal vez la motive a hacer algo imprudente.

-Por favor, te pido discreción en esto. –la tomó de las manos – Es una situación delicada para mi hermana, su futuro y el de su hijo es complicado. Mientras Anthony sea mi heredero puede que tengan cierta estabilidad, pero si llegase a nacer un hijo mío…

-ahora entiendo, William –suspiró pesadamente - ¿cómo fue que te enteraste?

-El día que el consejo decretó el castigo de Anthony. Ordené a George establecer un parámetro aceptable para el cobro de las rentas e impuestos, entonces él se percató de la ausencia de monedas en las arcas de los Marie y luego las de Anthony

-Descuida, estudiaré los libros en nuestras habitaciones –dijo para tranquilizarlo

-Gracias, Candice –besó su frente – ahora, si me perdonas, debo dejarte, George y yo necesitamos preparar nuestro viaje

Ella asintió

-William… -pero lo llamó antes de abrir las puertas – ¿Margery Brown, de York, tiene algún parentezco con nuestra familia?

Él la miró intrigado, su semblante cambió drásticamente a parecer de Candice lo que la hacía pensar que posiblemente así era; la dama vociferadora y entrometida sí tenía un parentesco con los Andrew.

-Me gustaría poder negarlo, cariño, pero no puedo…-soltó el picaporte -¿conoces a Margery Brown de algún sitio?

-La conozco, pero apenas he tratado con ella…es más bien amiga de mi madre

-No sabía que los Brown tuviesen amistad con los condes White

-Es más bien una amistad nueva, mi madre la conoció en un baile de beneficiencia en York

-Margery Brown es la madre de Johnathan –Candice reaccionó sorprendida – una mujer que en lo personal no es de mi agrado, insultó de muchas maneras a Marie por tardar tres años en concebir un varón. Johnathan era su único hijo luego de cinco hijas y cuando murió puso todas sus esperanzas en Anthony, pero la abuela hizo que Marie y mi sobrino regresaran.

-Lamento escuchar eso…

-Me gustaría que evitaras frecuentar o relacionarte con los Brown en York, Candice…por favor

-Así lo haré

* * *

La cuarta salida del sol, luego de anunciado el viaje a Londres, llegó con una extraña sensación de ligereza, la brisa matutina que helaba los huesos había atenuado su rigor esa mañana o esa era la impresión de Candice cuando despertó en los cálidos brazos de William.

La noche anterior no habían podido soportar permanecer en su lecho como extraños, sin tocarse. El deseo que los consumía, cada vez que ambos se encontraban solos era inaudito; tan grande y tan ardiente que muchas veces William llegaba a pensar que era inapropiado o pecaminoso.

Suplicó a Dios clemencia el día de su juicio para que no lo condenara por lujuria, pero ni una partícula de su cuerpo podía soportar sin oler, tocar, acariciar o adorar la hermosa figura de su mujer.

Si él lo hubiera querido casto, como en algún momento pensó aún en matrimonio con Keira, no debió poner en su camino a Candy, su manantial de vida, el oasis de cariño que durante tanto tiempo pidió cuando debió atravesar el desierto de un primer matrimonio tormentoso.

Tampoco Candice daba crédito a todas las sensaciones que William provocaba en ella, parecía él un imán que la hacía olvidarse de todo el mundo, incluso de ella misma y se entregaba toda entera. Estaba a la merced del amor de William que cada día era más grande.

Pero el sociego de la noche se acabó con el canto de las aves y muy a su pesar iniciaron su día. Partirían a media mañana, luego del desayuno. Como siempre, Candice ayudó a William con el tartán para luego esperar a sus doncellas y vestirse con faldas y corpiños del tartán Andrew.

Colgó su dije de rosas y el broche con el escudo de la familia Andrew sobre su hombro izquierdo, "siempre en el corazón" le dijo William cuando se lo obsequió. Asintió con una sonrisa luego de verse vestida, levantó la barbilla orgullosa de su apariencia dispuesta a encontrarse con William.

-Luce como toda una Andrew…nuestra matriarca Candice Andrew –dijo solemne Bonnie, mientras Patricia llegaba con el servicio matutino de té.

-Gracias, Bonnie – detuvo a Patricia con un movimiento de la mano cuando servía la taza –hoy no tomaré té, Patricia, pero te agradezco la molestia…

-Pero, señora…está caliente

-Si ustedes gustan, pueden tomarlo, yo esperaré a desayunar con el señor

-¿en verdad podemos tomarlo, señora?

-Claro, Bonnie, adelante –dijo señalando el juego de té de porcelana italiana

-¡no! –gritó Patricia antes de que la joven doncella tomara de la taza.

Todas, incluida Candice miraron extrañada a Patricia que cogía entre sus manos la taza –este es …es exclusivo de la señora, debo cuidarlo… porque…porque… escasea…-hablaba torpemente justificándose.

Candice la miró a través del espejo con suspicacia – a demás la porcelana es muy fina, mejor prepararé un té apropiado para nosotras, Bonnie.

La aludida miró insegura a su señora y Candice asintió para darle confianza, entonces Bonnie volvió a sonreir y dejó ir a Patricia.

* * *

En los húmedos pasillos del castillo caminaba con la frente en alto luciendo su vestido y su broche sobre el pecho. Los sirvientes que paseaban por ahí o miembros del consejo saludaban a la nueva y bella matriarca.

Se cuchicheaba que Candice era una mejor esposa, el patriarca lucía más feliz y el resto de la gente amaba a la joven rubia que paseaba por los mercados ofreciendo telas extranjeras a todo aquel que quisiera intercambiar un poco de sus productos locales.

Especialmente las jóvenes acudieron al llamado e intercambiaban telas por un pedazo de pan, queso, vino, whisky y demás.

-Candice …

-Lady Elroy –hizo una reverencia mostrando respeto a la abuela Andrew

-Necesito hablar contigo -demandó

-¿Debo tomar su urgencia como una orden o, como la solicita, una necesidad?

-Pasaré por alto este tono de insolencia, Candice, porque es un asunto de suma importancia para la familia.

-en ese caso, vamos a mi privado –dio media vuelta sin detenerse a mirar si Elroy la seguía o no –ahí podremos hablar –hizo una seña a sus doncellas para que la dejaran sola y las mando a preparar el carruaje con su equipaje.

Elroy presenció todo con un gesto de impresión. Ciertamente Candice llevaba ya casi un año en el castillo, pero parecía como si llevara años ahí; mandaba y se movía como una verdadera matriarca.

Sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que al final no se había equivocado al elegirla, no obstante los problemas que trajo su presencia en el castillo. Pero esto jamás lo admitiría frente a ella, tenía una reputación que debía conservar.

-Bien, Lady Elroy –cerró las puertas desde adentro con seguro – dígame ¿cuál es la urgencia? –concluyó sentándose frente a la abuela.

-Vengo a pedirte que no realices el viaje a londres con William –dijo secamente más como una orden que como una petición.

Candice suspiró cansada por la insistencia de la mujer en negarle toda participación en los asuntos de la familia. ¿cómo pretendía que fuera una verdadera matriarca si no la dejaba ejercer libremente sus obligaciones?

-Me temo, lady Elroy que la decisión ya fue tomada por William

-Puedes negarte, debes hacerlo

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Esto es parte de mis obligaciones como esposa de William, ayudarlo y apoyarlo cuando me necesite y donde me necesite

-Pues si tanto te preocupa mi nieto, quédate…aquí es donde te necesita, no allá

La miró extrañada

-Lo siento lady Elroy, no voy a recular ahora

-¡Niña tonta! ¡No tienes ni idea del peligro que asecha!

-¿de qué peligro habla? –la imponente mirada de Candice cambió a ser una mirada angustiada.

-la misma sombra que ha buscado hacer daño a mi nieto ha estado cubriéndote a ti y a tu hijo …y si quieres evitarla deberás obedecerme

-¿a mi y a mi hijo? –la miró contrariada -¿cómo sabe si estoy o no encinta?

-¡Por favor, Candice! Soy una mujer vieja y más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo- continuó sin cambiar su tono severo e impositivo –los he observado Candice, a ti y a mi nieto; sé que no consumaron su matrimonio hasta seis meses después de la boda, han pasado cuatro meses desde la consumación y hasta hace una semana presentas tus primeros síntomas, tus pechos están más grandes, tus corpiños apenas te cierran, empiezas a sentir mareos pero los evitas sentándote, piensas que es causa de la lectura, caminas más lento...

-Pero…¿no debería tener nauseas?

-Cada embarazo es distinto, mujer y como eres primeriza puede que ni siquiera seas capaz de saber lo que te pasa, pero paciencia que las nauseas llegarán…te haremos examinar por la partera.

Candice respiraba con ansiedad ¿embarazada? ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Llevaba en su vientre un hijo de William! Llevó sus manos a donde crecería su hijo y sonrió ampliamente, no pudo evitar levantarse y correr a las puertas, tenía que darle la noticia a William, debía saberlo

-¡Candice! –pero Elroy la detuvo –Aún no se lo digas, no hasta que haya regresado de londres

-Pero…-no lo comprendía, era una notica maravillosa, ¿por qué no contársela? - ¿por qué?

-Si se lo dices ahora tendrá euforia que le servirá de poco para tratar a los lores en el parlamento, no tendrá la cabeza fría para negociar en la corte; no podemos darnos el lujo de perder nuestro cabildo – razonó – deja que parta, espera dos días, en lo que la partera te examina y le escribes una nota; la carta le llegará al cabo de cuatro o cinco días y para entonces ya habrán pasado las negociaciones y seguro volverá antes del tiempo pactado.

Candice meditaba las palabras de Elroy y aunque quería contradecirla, ella tenía razón. Debía mesurarse y mantener el temple firme.

Respiró profundo para controlar su alegría y a su cabeza volvieron las palabras que primero expresara lady Elroy "niña tonta, no tienes idea del peligro que asecha"

Entonces su mirada se ensombrenció y frunció el ceño

-¿a qué se refería cuando dijo que hay un peligro que nos asecha?

-Quédate…-se levantó –dile a William que no vas y te lo contaré todo –caminó hasta las puertas y con las manos en el picaporte dijo –Aunque una parte ya la conoces…te lo ha dicho tu hermana, ¿no es así?

Candice no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a un cajón del escritorio de madera donde guardaba celosamente la carta de Annie

-¿cómo…

-Como te dije antes…más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.-abrió las puertas – te aconsejaría quemar esa carta, conozco a mi nieto y aunque no es un hombre violento, algunas veces se deja llevar por sus pasiones y los celos, Candice, es la pasión más peligrosa de todas. –le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar lentamente –o le explicas a William el motivo de la carta o desapareces el sello de los Steve.

En el salón Candice quedó anonadada, no sabía exactamente qué hacer o qué pensar.

Elroy la tomó por sorpresa, se preguntaba tantas cosas ¿cómo supo de la carta de Annie? Creía haberse cuidado bien de la doncella que la espiaba.

Descartó a George, William y ella le tenían mucha confianza, entonces…¿cómo lo supo? Y luego estaba el asunto del peligro que los asechaba.

Corrió a cerrar las puertas y volvió al escritorio para sacar la carta…

 _"Nos ha costado mucho, pero Tom y yo logramos descubrir algo que nos parece sospechoso de mamá, Candice. Tienes razón, intercambia cartas con lady Elroy, yo misma tuve que entrar a su habitación y esculcar sus cosas. Encontré un cajón en su secreter lleno de cartas escritas por lady Elroy._

 _Aunque no sé exactamente de qué hablen. Las cartas no mencionan nunca nada relacionado con tu matrimonio, a penas mencionan algo que puede que tenga que ver con un trato. En cada carta termina con unas líneas diciendo "No olvide, condesa, su palabra, ayúdeme y yo cuidaré de su hija"_

 _Son las únicas líneas que hablan de ti. Estoy preocupada, Candice, por favor, si confías en el lord, habla con él. Tom es escéptico, cree que el lord está involucrado en algo. En el parlamento y en los salones se cuenta entre susurros que el lord mató a su esposa. Pero yo confío en tu palabra Candice, y si dices que es un buen hombre, creo en ti, acude a él Candice._

 _Estaré al tanto de la correspondencia de mamá. Casi olvidaba escribirte algo importante y, a demás, sospechoso. En una carta lady Elroy le pide a mamá "seguir vigilando a lady Brown…"_

Cerró la carta abruptamente y apunto estuvo de quemarla, pero no lo hizo. La guardó nuevamente en el mismo cajón y lo cerró con llave. Abrió las puertas y caminó, con el mismo porte con el que caminaba antes de encontrarse a lady Elroy en los pasillos hasta llegar al privado de William.

* * *

A las puertas del castillo, George y el lord abordaban un carruaje bastante grande y aunque con mirada triste, William subía tranquilo de saber que Candice sería atendida por una curandera luego de anunciarle que no viajaría a londres con él debido a que se sentía indispuesta.

No le dio la noticia de su posible embarazo o al menos no directamente. Tan sólo le dijo que sintió mareos y malestar inexplicable durante el almuerzo.

Pero William, aunque inexperto, intuía inundado de una misteriosa alegría que Candice pudiera estar encinta, sobre todo porque George lo había sugerido muy convencido.

A la vista nostálgica de Candice y a la severidad de Elroy, el carruaje partió rumbo a londres y no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas después. Insufrible tortura para ella el no poder verlo, pensaba Candice.

-Hiciste bien en no ir

-No lo hice por usted –contestó sin dejar de mirar el carruaje mientras se alejaba –lo hice por él y por mi familia – volvió su mirada esmeralda a Elroy –ahora, usted y yo tendremos una larga charla de señora a matriarca…

-es bueno saber que te has acoplado al título de señora del castillo…

-No se equivoque, lady Elroy –la miró directo a los ojos – que por matriarca no me refería a usted.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar al interior del castillo seguida de Dorothy y Bonnie. Al final, lady Elroy caminaba más lento con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Definitivamente no se equivocó...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI.**

El sol se estaba poniendo, los últimos rayos de luz repslandecían a través de un frasco de vidrio azul que había en la mesa mohesida y se reflejaban en la pared con un haz bicolor: azul por el frasco y verde por el moho de la mesa. Le llamó la atención la refracción luminosa, más de lo que debería. Pensó en Candy, en su Candy y en su hijo.

Sentía la misma refracción intensa del sol sobre el frasco y la mesa en su corazón, deslizó su argolla matrimonial sobre el nudillo que se acomodó en la base del debo…un acoplamiento perfecto. Levantó su mano y la miró. De pronto presionó la argolla con fuerza contra su boca. Levantó la cabeza y se vislumbró en su rostro un impulso, impetuoso y apremiante de gritar de felicidad.

-Es mi hijo, George –extendió la carta para que la leyera el mismo – mi hijo viene en camino, Candice está encinta…

El maduro caballero permaneció de pie junto a William y le extendió los brazos, el rubio se levantó y estrechó a George en un abrazo lleno de júbilo y entre risas.

-felicidades, Albert…-dijo mientras aún no rompían el abrazo, pero William se despegó repentinamente

-¡Mi hijo, George, mi hijo!

-Tu hijo, Albert –rió complacido

-Debo volver con Candy de inmediato

-Quisiera poder llevarte yo mismo, pero aún tenemos una reunión pendiente con el nuevo duque de Grandchester.

-Ah! Los Grandchester, cómo quisiera evitarlos, George, necesito ver a Candy, necesito abrazarla y besarla y…necesito verlos

-La reunión es mañana, es importante reunirte con él; acaba de llegar al parlamento y como nuevo miembro es importante que tratemos con ellos.

-debe haber una forma de cancelar. No les debemos nada a los Grandchester, al contrario, son ellos quienes nos deben, sin nuestro apoyo jamás hubieran aceptado al irresponsable hijo del duque en un cabildo.

-Ciertamente tu apoyo fue definitivo, pero no olvides que los Brown también apoyaron el cabildo, Johnathan estrechó lazos más fuertes con ellos.

-Ni lo menciones, George, por favor…-suspiró cansado –prepara los documentos para mañana, si al duque le interesa extender sus inversiones puede que este interesado en comprar el castillo de Birmingham, realmente es una propiedad poco util para nosotros.

* * *

Cuando Candice despertó aquella mañana sentía que le dolían los senos. Las molestias matutinas habían empezado a mostrarse. Se arrastró al retrete para vomitar y luego a una palangana con agua. Elroy tenía razón, las nauseas llegaron.

El rocío de la mañana que usualmente disfrutaba, ahora lo odiaba porque su ventisca traía todos los olores que atrapaba mientras se levantaba y revoloteaba por toda la habitación. Sentía que sus entrañas parecían mantequilla batida.

Llamó a sus doncellas, Dorothy y Bonnie entraban diez minutos más tarde para ayudarla a bañarse y vestirse. La partera le había recetado algunos menjurjes que no estaba muy segura que fueran confiables, ella prefería un médico y pensaba que William estaría de acuerdo con ella, pero Elroy tuvo la última palabra:

"Toda matriarca ha sido cuidada gracias a las recetas ancestrales de nuestras tierras y han ayudado a traer al mundo a cada Andrew y tú no serás la excepción"

Recordó las palabras de Elroy cuando intentó negarse a los cuidados de la partera. Sonrió, la abuela Andrew definitivamente la sorprendía cada vez más. Por su seriedad y severidad pensó que realmente la odiaba, pensó que lo que buscaba era una matriarca sumisa y abnegada que se sometiera a su voluntad.

Nunca imaginó que fue Elroy la que convenció a William de asistir a Trenwind diciéndole que "Es realmente hermosa, una señorita con buena educación, inteligente incluso más que cualquier caballero y lo más importante…tiene carácter"

-Señora, aquí le traje su té – la joven doncella la sacó de sus ensoñaciones repentinamente, terminó un poco desorientada hasta que giró para verla entrar con el servicio de té dispuesto.

-Oh, Patricia, hoy no,por favor…tengo unas nauseas insuperables

-Pero señora, es importante que se lo tome, le hará sentir mejor, créame

La insistencia de Patricia empezaba a incomodarla, los últimos días le parecía que hacía un gran esfuerzo para que el té no se quedara. Pensó, entonces, en su conversación con Elroy el día en que William partió a Londres mientras entraba a la bañera...

-Has de saber que mantengo comunicación con tu madre, la condesa White…

-Por favor, lady Elroy, evite los formalismos, pero sobre todo los eufemismos y hable claro –la miró seria - ¿Mi madre y usted tienen un acuerdo más allá del acuerdo matrimonial que pactaron William y mi padre?

-Sí

La respuesta seca y directa le cayó de sorpresa…Pero pronto volvió a retomar el control de sí misma

-¿qué clase de acuerdo?

-Evitar que te maten a ti y a tu descendencia…

-¿qué? –esta vez el desconcierto fue mayor, las respuestas tan directas y hasta descaradas de lady Elroy la estaban desarmando, estaba perdiendo la compostura y no podía pensar claramente, a penas pudo formular una pregunta medianamente coherente -¿quién?

-Los Brown, los Cornwell…en realidad, aún me faltan pruebas...

-Pero…no entiendo…

-Si dejas de hacer preguntas como si de verdad supieras lo que buscas, podré explicarte todo

Candice abrió y cerró la boca intentando alegar algo más, pero las palabras simplemente no salían, por lo que asintió en silencio y esperó a que Elroy se explicara.

-Como sabrás la primera esposa de William, Keira, fue una mujer…desquisiada –se encogió de hombros despreocupada por el abjetivo que usó – Una mujer inmadura que no supo valorar el cariño y protección de mi nieto. Engatuzó a mi Anthony y en un afán de evitar el repudio…

-Se embarazó premeditadamente de Anthony –interrumpió Candice –conozco esa historia, William me lo dijo –se epxlicó

-Bien, sabes entonces todo lo ocurrido cuando William descubrió a Anthony y a Keira planeando su fuga

-Sí –tomó aire – ella acusó a William de haberla violado …

-No sólo lo acusó, sino que la muy tonta lo gritó por todo el castillo. Esa sombra que ahora te asecha, fue la misma sombra que asesinó a Keira apenas se enteró del embarazo de la desgraciada mujer.

-Esa persona pensó que el hijo de Keira era de William…

-Y esa persona tenía todas las intenciones de matarte a ti durante el viaje a Londres

-¡no! –Cubrió la boca con sus manos para ahogar un grito más fuerte.

-Esa persona ha tenido la intención de desterrar a William de su legítimo lugar como patriarca de la familia Andrew

-Pero ¿quién y por qué?

-Los Brown, Margery Brown…y los Cornwell, lord Archibald Cornwell

-¡No! Annie…- su respiración empezó a faltarle, empueñó sus manos sobre la tela de su falda y se obligó a recomponerse- ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿cómo lo supo?

-No lo sabía hasta el día en que impusiste aquel castigo a Anthony en la audiencia…- esta vez fue Elroy quien se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar – Pero fui investigando…

-Espiando, más bien

-Debía vigilar a todos, cualquiera puede ser el agresor, Candice – parecía disculparse por la intromisión – al principio el acuerdo con tu madre era que William tomaría a su hija mayor por esposa siempre y cuando dieras un hijo varon a la familia, si no lograbas concebir entonces yo tomaría todas sus tierras...

Pero fue la condesa quien notó algo extraño en lady Brown luego de que ella misma le escribiera una carta a la Mary para preguntarle, afablemente, por la vida matrimonial de su hija mayor.

Un chismorreo bastante normal sino fuera porque lady Brown erró en un par de líneas en su epístola "Espero que todo le vaya bien a la bella Candice y no corra el desafortunado destino mortal que atrapó a la antigua matriarca, Keira"

La condesa sabía que lord Andrew estaba casado y que enviudó, pero jamás supo los detalles, de hecho, nadie sabía los detalles. Lady Elroy se encargó de ocultarlos.

Alarmada, la condesa escribió a la abuela Andrew para notificarle de esta noticia, entonces Elroy escribió en respuesta que lady Brown, a pesar de tener parentesco por matrimonio de su hijo fallecido con Marie-Rose, no compartía información con ella de los detalles de los Andrew.

Ahí comenzaron las sospechas…y ahí comenzó su alianza. Elroy vigilando todo el movimiento dentro del castillo y la condesa Mary manteniendo la vista sobre lady Brown.

Lo cierto era que los Brown siempre han querido las tierras de los Andrew. Tenían muchas posibilidades; Marie-Rose se casó con su hijo único y en aquel tiempo el patriarca, esposo de lady Elroy, era un hombre viejo y enfermo. El siguiente a la cabeza sería su hijo Alexander, ya también un hombre bastante maduro que duraría poco a la cabeza de la familia.

-Johnathan Brown sería el sucesor…Marie-Rose no podría por ser mujer, la ley lo prohibe y William era tan sólo un niño -dijo Candice empezando a comprender.

William llegó a ser patriarca muy joven y en duras circunstancias. La única oportunidad que tenían los Brown de hacerse con las tierras y castillos de los Andrew murió en un naufragio camino a América.

-Ahora su mejor partido es Anthony…por ser un Brown –razonó Candice

-Esa fue la razón por la que no permití que Marie-Rose se quedara en York

-Entonces, lady Brown quiere matarme a mi y a mi hijo para mantener a Anthony como el heredero directo…

-No Candice, el asunto es mucho más simple y cruel –su tono cambió a uno más sombrío –quieren matarte para volverlo loco. No sólo quieren a William fuera de su lugar como patriarca, sino que lo quieren destruir. –continuó –Alguien está saboteando el trabajo de William como cabeza del clan Andrew, ese alguien provocó la banca rota de mi Marie y mi Anthony…¿no te das cuenta muchacha? ¡Quieren destruir a nuestra familia!

-¿William sabe de esto? ¿Anthony es consciencte de todo esto?...¿es responsable?

-William no conoce todos los detalles…sabe que existe alguien que busca embaucarlo y destruirlo, hasta su partida a Londres, sabe que los Brown están detrás de los problemas financieros de su hermana y parte de los del clan,pero no sabe que fueron la causa de muerte de Keira ni que tú estás en peligro también–tomó aire –Anthony desconoce todo esto, aún está cegado por su aventura con Keira…

-Claro, por eso William ha estado estudiando las finanzas de Marie…-reflexionó Candice – pero, hace un momento mencionó a los Cornwell…

-¿sabes cómo fue que contacté a tu madre, la condesa, para acordar tu matrimonio con William? –Candice negó con la cabeza –fue lord Archibald Cornwell quien me informó que una joven solterona buscaba marido.

-¿qué gana él?

-Los Cornwell tienen poco poder y poca presencia en el parlamento inglés o en la corte. Son un clan inferior, hace años que reclaman algunos castillos que le pertenecen a la familia. Cuatro años atrás, los Cornwell sufrieron un desaire…el hijo de lord Cornwell buscaba casarse con Keira McKenzie, hija de un clan fuerte y en ascenso, pero…

-Se casó con William…- se levantó de repente –y ahora va por Annie, ¡quiere casarse con mi hermana por el apoyo de mi padre! – recordó la noche del baile en Trenwind, cuando Annie le contó de los rumores sobre William, dijo que Archie se lo había contado.- ¡Somos mujeres y la herencia de mi padre se repartirá en dos…William no aceptaría el título de conde pero…¡Dios mío, Archie lo quiere!

-Candice, por favor siéntate…

-No lady Elroy, tengo que escribir pronto a mi hermana…

-Aún no…

-¿cómo dice eso? Hay planes de boda, se casaran la próxima primavera, debo impedirlo

-¿crees que tu madre no se hace cargo ya de eso? – se detuvo, claro…si la condesa estaba enterada no dejaría a Annie casarse con un embaucador -Debemos saber quién es el asesino…¿no te das cuenta que te tienen vigilada? –

-¡Pero sabemos quienes son! Los Brown y los Cornwell…

-Sí, sabemos que son ellos, pero no podemos sólo acusarlos, niña, ¡por dios! Piensa con la cabeza fría –respiró exasperada –desataríamos intrigas políticas y diplomáticas que no nos convienen.

-Entonces ¿qué sugiere hacer?

-Alguien dentro del castillo los ayuda…-dijo bajando el tono de voz –debemos encontrar a ese alguien y obligarlos a confesar, quiero que mantengas los ojos bien abiertos…cualquier cosa sospechosa, cualquier rutina exagerada…

Cualquier rutina...

Rutina…pensó largamente. Cualquier rutina exagerada porque "ellos se mueven por rutinas, observar y vigilar se hace desde la rutina". El trinar de un ave la distrajo un momento…era un petirrojo que se posaba sobre el dintel de la ventana de la bañera. Entonces volvió a escuchar la voz lejana de Patricia…

-Insisto señora en que tome su té…-hizo una pausa aún con la taza en la mano –es una rutina que nunca debe abandonar, la hora del té siempre es importante para los ingleses…

-Rutina…

-¿señora? Es tiempo de secarla –dijo Bonnie alegre – hoy vendrá la partera a revisarla otra vez...

Candice la miró y contempló el rostro casi infantil de la muchacha. Desde aquella plática en los rosales le había dicho que Patricia había tenido la suerte de ser escogida para trabajar en el castillo junto a Keira. Pero ahora se preguntaba, ¿fue suerte?

Salió de la bañera y se dejó secar de cuerpo entero por Bonnie, mientras Dorothy preparaba su ropa; miró entonces a Patricia, le sonrió…Era Patricia, ella conoce a la persona que quiere hacerle daño a William.

-Tienes razón, Patricia –continuó –deja la taza sobre la mesa,lo tomaré en un momento. Por favor, anuncia en la cocina que esta vez no quiero carne para el desayuno…tengo un poco de nauseas

La chica hizo una reverencia y salió. Candice ni siquiera se vistió, cogió una bata, tomó la taza con el té entre sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación dejando desconcertadas a Dorothy y a Bonnie a quienes le pidió mantener vigilada a Patricia. Las chicas conocían de los acontecimientos sucedidos, aunque no con todos los detalles…

-Deposito en ustedes toda mi confianza…por favor ayúdenme a salvar a mi familia –dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Las velas de la mesa del nuevo duque de Grandchester ardían ya casi consumidas y la cera goteaba con un resplandor dorado. La luz dibujaba sombras extrañas sobre la piel brillante del joven duque en tanto murmuraba inclinando su cabeza a un sirviente junto a él hasta que despachó al susodicho y quedaron solos.

-Es un honor tener de visita al enigmático lord Andrew.

William hizo una sutil reverencia sólo moviendo su cabeza antes de tomar el asiento ofrecido por el duque.

-Mi más setido pésame por la muerte de su padre…

-Se lo agradezco lord Andrew, pero me hubiese gustado que asistiera al protocolo fúnebre…-apoyó las manos en el descansabrazos y cruzó la pierna – recibió una invitación que…lastimosamente negó contestar.

Los ojos hundidos del duque estaban semi cerrados, quizá por la suspicacia con que miraba a William o por el vino. El rubio observó al menos tres botellas de vino vacías sobre la mesa de madera negra.

-Ofrezco disculpas por el desaire que pude haber causado –habló serenamente –pero el deceso de su padre ocurrió luego de mi casamiento y…

-Claro, cómo abandonar en la cama a tan exquisita mujer como lady Andrew…¿no?

-Le suplico que modere su lenguaje cuando se refiera a mi esposa, duque... no toleraré ningún tipo de falta de respeto hacia ella.

El duque levantó las manos alegando, con el gesto, inocencia. Y con una risa burlona se levantó de su silla para pararse al otro lado de la mesa, junto a William. Ahí recargado de manos el duque cogió una copa y bebió un largo trago de vino.

-Pensé que los escoceses eran leales y honraban los lazos de amistad…

-Su padre y yo nunca fuimos amigos, sólo aliados en el parlamento que es de lo que he venido a hablar, Terrence... de diplomacia parlamentaria y no de resentimientos personales.

-Oh! Albert, Albert…Albert, no has cambiado nada desde el Colegio San Pablo –soltó una carcajada –sigues siendo el mismo niño serio y anticuado de siempre.

-Por favor, hablemos con propiedad, ya no somos unos niños…

-Tienes razón, hagamos esto a tu manera…seriamente

William asintió no sin sentir cierta incomodidad por la actitud del duque.

-Aquí traigo unos documentos que me gustaria que revisaras….-le extendió una cartera de cuero rojiza con el escudo Andrew grabado en el centro –se trata de algunas propiedades que a tu padre le interesaban…

Terrence cerró la cartera bruscamente y la arrojó a sus espaldas. Sólo se escuchó el ruido del cuero al caer al piso de piedra. William respiró hondamente. Necesitaría reunir toda la paciencia que pudiera si quería terminar con esa reunión pronto…él sólo quería regresar a casa y estar junto a Candy.

-Veras, Albert …yo tenía otro trato en mente

-¿cuál?

Terrence levantó el dedo señalando una cartera negra sobre su escritorio, como vio a William inmovil dio un resoplido y estiró el brazo para cogerla él mismo. El rubió la recibió en sus manos y por sugerencia de Terrence empezó a leer…

La misma luz que acentuaba las facciones de Terrence no hicieron nada por iluminar la mirada de William, una sombra mayor al poder de la cera había caído sobre él.

-¡Por Dios, Marie...qué has hecho! –Susurró con profundo pesar.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII.**

-¿Quién escoge a las doncellas que trabajan en el castillo?

-¡Por Dios, Candice…esas maneras! –dijo cogiendo pronto su bata

-Lo siento, Lady Elroy, pero ahora no estoy para formalismos – cerró con seguro la puerta – la rutina del té…-dijo y después le entregó la taza que le había dejado Patricia hace unos momentos.

-¿de qué hablas mujer?

-Usted dijo que se puede observar mejor desde la rutina…- Elroy ya revisaba el contenido de la taza – Patricia me lleva el té siempre, cada mañana, desde que llegué al castillo.

Elroy la miró impávida. De todos habría sospechado, de la chica Bonnie, incluso de Marie pero jamás de Patricia.

-¡Muchacha tonta! –dijo vaciando el contenido de la taza en una maceta. –Mandrágora.

-¿mandrágora? –se sentó al filo de la cama sin dejar de mirar a la abuela Andrew –no comprendo, ¿me daba té de mandrágora? ¿qué no es más bien medicinal?

-en pocas porciones, lo es…-dijo Elroy tocando una campaña para llamar a sus doncellas – pero en otras puede causar un adormecimiento eterno, se usa para ayudar al parto y evitar el mayor dolor posible…y ya que lo has estado tomando durante un año, puede causar la pérdida de tu hijo

-¡No! Tenemos que hacer algo, Elroy, por favor…-se levantó consternada –no puedo dejar que maten a mi hijo

-Tranquila, no pasará – dijo aún manteniendo la sangre fría –debí haberte dejado ir con William

ahuyentó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en Candice.

En un instante después, entró la doncella de Elroy, hizo una reverencia a ambas mujeres. Candice apenas se fijó en ella, sus manos y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Era miedo, por primera vez en su vida tenía mucho miedo de perder a su bebé. Había escuchado muchas historias de embarazos no logrados en la que no sólo el bebé era expulsado entre sangre y dolor sino que la pérdida causaba tanto daño a la madre que ella moría también.

El miedo que sentía le nublaba la vista y le obstruía el oído, poco pudo escuchar de lo que Elroy decía a su doncella. La miró volver a su mesa y escribir una nota, rápida; cogió una carta que ya estaba hecha y a la nota le puso el sello Andrew. Ambas las entregó a su doncella y la apresuró a salir.

Dejó de escuchar los sonidos del exterior…apenas el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse la perturbó.

-¡Candice!

Miró a Elroy sentada a sus pies

-¡Por favor, abuela, no quiero perder a mi hijo!

-No pasará, hija, pero necesito de tu ayuda

-¿qué debo hacer?

-Mandé una carta a tu familia…el mejor médico que conozco está en Londres, estarás bien, te llevarán allá. Si nos damos prisa llegarás dos horas después de mi carta.

-No, no…no, William –se levantó soltando las manos de Elroy –debemos avisarle a William

-No tenemos tiempo, es importante que el médico te revise, llevas un año entero tomando mandrágora, es peligroso para ti y para tu hijo. –tomó a Candice del brazo y la llevó a su habitación - Yo me encargaré de avisar a William, para cuando tu llegues a londres el ya estará llegando ¿Patricia está en tu dormitorio?

-No, la mandé a la cocina.

-Apresúrate, hija…debes partir ya

Al cabo de unos minutos Dorothy y Bonnie prepararon con un vestido sencillo a Candice y subieron con ella al carruaje. Elroy dio instrucciones de acompañar a la matriarca al castillo White en londres. Iba una comitiva de cinco hombres a caballo ligero y ordenó cambiar los caballos cada tres horas de camino.

Se quitó el anillo que portaba y lo ofreció a Candice en el carruaje.

-Esta es la esmeralda de la matriarca Andrew –Candice la miró ponerle el anillo en el dedo –William quiso dártelo desde el principio pero no lo permití…hasta que…

-Lo ganara

-En su lugar mandó a forjar un dije en forma de rosa. –aclaró la garganta –vete ya, mujer.

Ordenó inicar la marcha, Candice aún permanecia absorta. Percibia todo de manera letargada, hasta que el sonido de los cascos contra el terreno pedregoso la volvieron en sí. Recordó aquella noche en que el duque de Grandchester mandó un jinete al castillo de sus padres para notificarle el rechazo a su compromiso.

A su cabeza vinieron todos los sucesos acontecidos luego de enterarse de que el hijo del duque la cambiaba por otra mujer que decía amar. Volvió a sus ojos el cuaderno de cuero gastado que le entregara su madre diciéndole que debía aprender la historia de la familia Andrew…Recordó leerlo en su habitación a la luz de las velas y recordó las líneas "Luego de la guerra civil, el patriarca Walter Andrew, dio a los bastardos el apellido Andrew, mientras juraran lealtad perpetua al clan…. El más destacado de ellos fue…"

-¡Alister!

El grito de Candice le hizo volver la vista al carruaje que ya empezaba a perderse. Permaneció unos minutos más afuera sonrió ampliamente "Que Dios te cuide, hija"

-Abuela, ¿qué sucede? ¿A dónde va Candice?

-Se encontrará con William –contestó Elroy sin mirarla

-¿qué? ¿pasó algo?

-Nada, Marie…nada ha pasado- sostuvo el rostro de su nieta entre sus manos y se compadeció de ella - ¿Anthony?

-No lo sé, abuela – dijo preocupada –desde hace días que intento buscarlo pero no puedo encontrarlo

-¿lo buscaste en el burdel?

-¡abuela!

-soy vieja, Marie, pero no tonta –entraron al castillo – pero por esta vez, déjalo estar ahí, es una ventaja para nosotros que esté perdido, por ahora… -despachó a su nieta y caminó a sus habitaciones. Había más cartas que escribir.

Sus doncellas llegaban a avisar que la señorita Patricia O´Brian se había perdido en los establos luego de darse cuenta que la señora Candice subía al carruaje.

-Llama a reunión del consejo, ahora –dijo atando ella misma los cordones de su falda

-Pero…señora, el patriarca no está

-Sólo has el llamado, necesito al escribiente ocupado.

* * *

Había caído la noche; William miraba sin prestar atención al camino ni a los trotes poco cuidados del cochero. El ajetreo del carruaje era poco importante para él en estos momentos; lo que más deseaba era volver a casa cuanto antes, necesitaba ver a Candy y hablar con Marie-Rose.

Una corriente de viento se coló por la puerta y le hizo temblar de frío y de miedo. Por la ventana podía ver el bosque y el espesor de la fauna que se extendía por el campo, faltaba poco para llegar a casa, el viaje que debío durar tres días había durado a penas veinticuatro horas, no permitió descanso ni a los caballos, sabía que estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Se quitó los guantes de la mano con desesperación bajo la acusante mirada de George que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieran del castillo Grandchester. Había pensado que tal vez le diera algún consejo, pero no lo hizo y en cierto modo agradeció que no hablara ni mencionara nada, no tendría cabeza para contestar con decencia.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y se preguntó ¿qué podía hacer? Necesitaba moderar sus ánimos, no podía llegar y gritarle Marie aunque eso era lo que deseaba hacer, ¿cómo se atrevía a darle carta blanca a Terry? Y Terry…él, apretó los puños, nunca había odiado a nadie como ahora odiaba a Terry y a su propia hermana por involucrar a Candy en negocios que nada tienen que ver con ella.

Luego estaba la carta de la abuela Elroy. Se preguntó con pesar ¿Cómo podían las personas ser capaces de hacer tanto daño a otros?

Se lamentó por Keira, por su sobrino y el hijo de ambos. Aquel pequeño inocente no nato que no merecía tan cruel destino.

Su mirada se ensombreció, aún más si eso es posible. Si lo que querían era su dinero y sus tierras estaba dispuesto a dárselas a cambio de su familia. Podían humillarlo, lastimarlo o repudiarlo, pero no a Candy...a ella y a su hijo no. No iba a permitir que les hicieran daño.

Los odiaba, eso era, sentía una furia incontenible, inconmesurable que…

-¿Cuánto fue…?

La voz serena y apasible de George lo sacó de sus negros pensamientos, levantó la mirada hacia él sorprendido de haberlo escuchado. Parecía que George lo conocía bien, habló en un momento justo…

-doscientos mil ibras –contestó secamente

-¿escocesas?

-esterlinas

George miró sus manos; aún seguían hechas puños.

-No puedo creer que Marie y Anthony estuvieran tan mal…¿qué fue lo que no vimos, George?

-dudo, William, que esa cantidad de dinero haya sido sólo por el pago de favores

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿has olvidado la carta de lady Elroy…los Brown y los Corn…? –Una roca provocó la descompostura de una rueda, pero pronto el cochero acudió para advertirles que todo estaba bien. "Fue sólo uno de los radios del carruaje…aguantará hasta que lleguemos, pero nada más"

William ordenó continuar…y una vez que estuvieron en marcha nuevamente, deshizo los puños y sacó su reloj de bolsillo. Eran las cuatro y media, faltaba poco para el alba. Volvió a colocarse los guantes para el frío y sin mirar a George, dijo…

-Debemos llegar antes de que Marie pague las rentas y los impuestos.

-Despreocúpate, envíe un jinete con una nota a Alister antes de salir ordenándole evitar el pago…

-Poco podrá hacer él cuando Anthony es el recaudador, Alister sólo es el escribiente…

-Es el único en el que podemos confiar, ahora

William lo miró…

-El único…-repitió con tono ausente - el único

-¿William, tódo bien?

-No, George…-pasó una mano sobre la cabeza despeinando sus largos cabellos – no es el único en que podemos confiar...-sus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse a cada trote de los caballos. Cada pisada y cada galope resonaba fuerte en su cabeza como si fuera él mismo quien fustigara a los animales para no dejar de correr – Recuérdame los clanes que arguyen en contra de mi familia, George

-De acuerdo con Lady Elroy…los Brown y los Cornwell

-Bien, pues resulta que Alister es el único Cornwell en el castillo.

-¿Alister? –exclamó George alarmado –Pero…pero, él...tu abuelo le dio su apellido en la restauración

-siempre y cuando…

George abrió los ojos sorprendido-nunca lo hizo, no ha jurado lealtad al clan –Tarde comprendió el error fatal que cometió al no ser más perceptivo – tomaré un caballo, William y galoparé hasta el castillo

-No George, llegaremos…con ayuda de Dios, llegaremos.

* * *

El castillo Grandchester era un castillo construido majestuosamente, la piedra blanquesina usaba para erigirlo hacía pensar que fue construido con marmol puro. Era un castillo perfecto, excepto por los habitantes que vivían ahí.

La duquesa apenas podía decir que su vida en el castillo era tolerable. Desde que el joven duque asumió su cargo las responsabilidades sobre ella cayeron en sus hombros como una piedra gigante que la aplastaba cada día más. En el parlamento, Terrence apenas era aceptado por su esposa y en los salones, las esposas de los lores la criticaban crudamente. Era llamada la "duquesita americana" de forma peyorativa.

Hacían bromas y burlas por su acento americano. Terrence, por su parte, apenas ha sido fuerte para defender a su esposa de las ofensas de la nobleza.

Pero la imperfección más útil del castillo no eran las penurias humanas, sino las habitaciones y espacios ocultos que Susana usaba para cuidar de Terry. Desde hace un año que se había vuelto violento y más propenso a perderse en el alcohol. Terry era el amor de su vida y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por él, pero lo que escuchaba no podía ser cierto.

Terry no podía ser esa clase hombre. Miró a William levantarse iracundo, escuchó golpes y gritos al otro lado de la pared y decidió salir para intentar separarlos.

Escuchaba a Terry maldecir, William contuvo su ira y pronunció unas palabras que sólo para ella fueron audibles y que resonaron en su cabeza "Usted merece más que esto, Duquesa". Lo miró salir apresurado y tras él su mano derecha que le entregaba una carta. Entonces volvió su atención a Terry

-¿Qué demonios crees que hacías allí adentro, Susana?

-Terry, por favor -suplicaba -no lo hagas, tú no eres así...esto no lo hacen los duques

-Que yo sepa los duques hacen lo que se les viene en gana ¿no? -dijo casi escupiéndole a la cara

-Pero esto no está bien, Terry - dijo acercándose a él para limpiar los rastros de sangre en su rostro -no puedes hacerle esto a lord Andrew

-Te gusta ¿verdad? El rubio escocesito -dijo tomándola del brazo y lanzándola bruscamente hacia la mesa de madera provocando que los documentos que dejara William cayeran con ella. -debí casarme con lady White

-¿cómo eres capas de decirme eso? -replicó Susana con lágrimas en los ojos -Terry, creí que me amabas

Caminó y se sentó con desgano en el sillón más grande -y lo hacía Susana, pero no se puede vivir sólo de amor - resopló -¿tienes idea de cuántas humillaciones pasó mi padre desde que me enredé contigo? Tuvo que pedir favores a un estúpido clan escocés para que nos aceptasen en el parlamento, y ahora han venido a cobrarme como si mi titulo de duque no contara, como si fuera un vil sirviente ¿qué otras humillaciones debo pasar por ti Susana?

-Podremos salir a delante -dijo sosteniendo la carpeta de cuero con los documentos adentro entre sus manos -juntos podemos resolverlo, Terry

Terrence se levantó iracundo y en dos zancadas ya estaba frente a ella intimidándola.

\- y quiere usted decirme ¿cómo lo haremos DU-QUE-SA? Porque hasta donde sé no sabes nada de protocolos ni diplomacia y ni siquiera has sido capaz de darme un hijo, así que dime ¿Qué otras deshonras tienes para mí, Susana?

La bofetada que dio a Terry lo hizo tambalearse, dio un par de pasos; mantuvo el equilibrio y cuando pudo sostenerse se lanzó sobre ella. La tomó del brazo con violencia y la sacudió con fuerza

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme, jamás lo hagas maldita americana!

Susana sostenía la carpeta como si aquel cuero pudiera mantenerla a salvo, pensó que Terry la golpearía y seguro lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el sirviente que anunciaba en la puerta la llegada de un visitante.

-Duque, su invitado ha llegado -dijo incómodo por ver a la duquesa con el cabello desordenado.

Terrence caminó hacia la puerta con Susana y la lanzó fuera

-Largo, CARIÑO, tengo negocios que atender

Susana pudo librar el frío piso de piedra gracias a un joven que la sostuvo antes de caer.

-Duquesa ¿está bien ?

-Está bien, Archie, sólo ha tropezado -dijo indiferente Terrence -pasa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Cuando el sirviente cerró las puertas del privado de Terry fue que dio un profundo suspiro para evitar llorar. Abrazó con fuerza la carpeta y fue a sus habitaciones.

-y bien ¿qué ha pasado?

-Albert estuvo aquí

-¿te dijo algo?

-No aceptó

-Supuse que no lo haría...pero debemos conseguir que deponga y que Anthony sea el nuevo patriarca

-¿Anthony? - Terry rio -Lo lamento, Archie, creo que me confundí, ese no fue el trato que le propuse a Albert

-¿qué? ¿de qué hablas? ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste, entonces?

-Pues nada, que me pagara el dinero que salvó a su clan de la miseria con su esposa; lady Andrew

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ese no era el acuerdo, Terry! ¡El que te lleves a la cama a su esposa no nos beneficia en nada!

-Bueno a los Brown y a ti no, pero a mi...sí -se encogió de hombros -además ella debió ser mía desde el principio.

-¡Eres un maldito!

-Vamos Archibald, modera tu lenguaje -dijo abriendo ya otra botella de vino - que con esa boquita besaras a lady Annie en tus próximas nupcias.

-¡Terry, no puedes hacernos esto! -recompuso su discurso a uno suplicante -Ese no fue el acuerdo con lady Brown ni con mi padre.

-A Lady Brown ya le pagué el favor que hizo su hijo a mi padre provocando la banca rota de Albert y a tu familia, no le debo nada -concluyó severamente -es más, ahora ambos me deben...incluido el moralista de Albert.

-No nos precipitemos, Terry, hablaré con lady Brown

-Habla todo lo que quieras -tomó un trago directo de la botella - pero aquí el Duque soy yo y mi apellido aún tiene poder en el parlamento, si quiero puedo evitar que apoyen a los Andrew, tú y los Brown no son nada.

-¿Para qué la quieres, Terry? ¡Tú la rechazaste! Comprende, Candice no nos sirve de nada, son los Andrew. Si Albert deja el patriarcado todas sus tierras serán nuestras.

Terrence sonrió

-Lo sé Archie, pero a mí no me importan sus tierras. La quiero a ella; a Candice la eligió mi padre para mi, pero fui un tonto, desprecié su esfuerzo y sacrificio; soportó humillaciones para salvar el ducado y ¿qué hice yo, Archie? Fui a meterme a las faldas de una actriz cuando debí casarme con Candice. Pero voy a recular el camino...

-Estás enfermo...

-¡No me digas, Archibald! -soltó una carcajada - bueno, este enfermo ahora tiene poder sobre todos ustedes, escoceses.

* * *

En los establos Grandchester llegó corriendo una doncella para entregar al mensajero una carta de su señora, la Duquesa de Grandchester. El jinete reclamó por el sello del ducado pero la joven aclaró que la duquesa deseaba entregar la misiva sin sello de ducado y dado que ella, en realidad, era una simple actriz americana, la carta sólo iba con cera para asegurar que nadie la abriera antes de llegar a su destino.

-debes entregarla personalmente a lord Steve en Trenwind - El mensajero asintió y salió al galope

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTA:**

Hola chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado los últimos capítulos. Sólo quería agradecerles a todas ustedes por sus maravillosos comentarios. He estado actualizando, quizá, demasiado pronto entre cada capítulo, pero la verdad es que aún estoy de viaje y no quiero dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, así que cuando se me presenta la oportunidad subo un capítulo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. También quiero decirles que de aquí en adelante empieza el camino hacia el final de Una Flor para Escocia. Tal vez sientan que todo va demasiado rápido, pero háganme saber si les gusta o no. Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo y por favor, no dejen de leer en la recta final.

Por favor no dejen de comentar y aguarden el siguiente capítulo.

Abrazos a todas!


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII.**

Tom sujetaba las riendas con mano firme. Había virado el rumbo inicial, el castillo de los Grandchester, pero ahora se dirigía hacia el norte. El mensajero de los White le entregó una misiva urgente de parte de Annie.

El caballo corría lo más que podía aunque para él no era suficiente, hubiese querido inducirlo a sacar todas sus fuerzas; más que galopar parecía querer volar. "Pronto, amigo, pronto…" decía al animal para alentarlo "…Candy nos necesita"

Todo aquel que lo vio cruzar los campos diría que galopaba con el demonio encima. No fue hasta que vio el castillo White emerger del horizonte que amainó la carrera. En la entrada los jardineros lo vieron venir a gran velocidad y gritaron "¡A los establos, con Jimmy!"

Ni siquiera se detuvo, a penas escuchó el grito de los hombres, saltó la barda lateral y jaló las riendas. Cuando el caballo se detuvo en la entrada de los establos, Tom saltó de la silla sin esperar a Jimmy; corrió por los pasillos hasta el interior del castillo.

No esperó ni siquiera el anuncio, atropelló a su paso a más de un sirviente y a una doncella que le fue extraña y que llevaba una bandeja. La joven a penas pudo esquivarlo haciéndose a un lago. Tom ni siquiera se disculpó, vio salir a nana Pony de una habitación y se detuvo.

-Ahí está… -respiraba ajitadamente, sabía que adentro estaba ella, lo sabía, pero también sabía que debía reponerse. Esperó unos segundo antes de hablar –por favor nana Pony, anúncieme…-suplicaba con la respiración casi normalizada

-No puedo hacerlo yo, hijo…

-Nana Pony, por favor ¡necesito verla! Annie me escribió, algo pasa…

-No sé qué te habrá dicho mi niña Annie, Tom, pero Candy está bien

-No me mientas nana –empezó a cambiar su tono de voz a uno más grave –Está bien, has lo que quieras, pero si no me anuncias entraré y no importa quién esté ahí…-tomó el picaporte de las puertas

-¡Tom, es la habitación de Candice y es una mujer casada!

La miró fijamente, parecía que volvería sobre sus pasos, pero no fue así. Respiró profundo y dijo

-No me importa…- y entró.

* * *

No reaccionaba. Tampoco sabía qué hacer o qué pensar, pero se sentía mal, terriblemente mal. Una abrumadora sensación de culpa la estaba ahogando, derramó lágrimas, cientos y miles de lágrimas frente a su hermano. Sin haberlo pensado, sin haberlo querido y sin haberlo deseado…había traicionado a William, a su pequeño William.

-Perdóname…perdóname…-decía en susurros –no…no sabía, William, por favor, tienes que creerme –cayó de rodillas frente a él sin dejar de llorar.

-Marie …-la tomó en brazos –Marie, por favor, levántate

-No, William…por favor, tienes que creerme, no sabía nada

-Te creo Marie, te creo…pero

-Pero...

-Entiéndeme tú a mí –le hablaba de frente con sus manos entre las suyas –has vendido a mi esposa por doscientas mil libras…

Se apartó de él, sentía vergüenza tan sólo de estar en su presencia. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y sollozó largamente

-Debiste acudir a mí… pero de nada sirve llorar ahora, Marie…-intentó mantenerse firme –necesito que me ayudes

-Lo que sea, dime lo que tengo que hacer

-Detener el pago de las rentas y los impuestos de tu hijo

-¡El consejo, William! La abuela convocó al consejo, Anthony está ahí

William frunció el ceño, ¿consejo?...¿cómo…? No esperó a deducir nada y salió a paso firme y acelerado rumbo al salón del clan. De las puertas vio salir a George que caminaba de frente y al parecer con el semblante tranquilo.

-¿qué ocurre, George, por qué convocó la abuela al consejo?

-Sabe de Alister…

-¿cómo se enteró?

-No lo sé, no pude hablar mucho con ella, sólo me dijo que hay un traidor y miró señaló al escribiente

-¿Anthony está ahí?

-Está…y despreocúpate, no pagará las rentas ni los impuestos, se ha gastado todo el dinero en un burdel de mala fama

-¿qué?

-Parece que lady Elroy se ha encargado de ello.

-¿cómo? ¿qué ha hecho?

-También me ha pedido que vaya a buscarte...

-Bien, pues vamos –dijo avanzando, pero la mano de George lo detuvo

-Espera, déjame anunciar tu llegada…

-¿te parece que estoy de humor para protocolos, George?

-Es una reunión extraordinaria del consejo, es necesario, William. Por favor

Bufó exasperado, lo que más quería era terminar con esto y ver a Candy, no había podido verla desde que llegó; a penas bajó del carruaje le extrañó ver todo el castillo iluminado a esas horas de la noche. Los sirvientes apenas sabían lo que pasaba. En los pasillos se había encontrado con Marie y entonces decidió no retrasar más esa conversación. Entonces pidió a George buscar a Candy y a su abuela.

-Está bien…

-Sólo te pediré, fuerza, William

-¿qué…? –lo miró desconcertado entrar al salón del consejo para ser anunciado.

Escuchó el murmullo de los ancianos, el golpe sobre la mesa que seguro era de lady Elroy, hasta que escuchó la voz del escribiente anunciando la llegada del Patriarca, entonces George le cedió el paso.

* * *

-¿se encuentra mejor, duquesa?

-¿ha llegado la respuesta de Trenwind, Agatha?

-No, duquesa, aún no

-entonces no estoy mejor, por favor, trae más papel y tinta

-Duquesa, debería irse

Susana miró con desconcierto a su doncella que estaba más preocupada por su salud que ella misma.

-Hace días que no come y ese golpe que le dio el duque la mantuvo dormida por dos días…-dijo afligida

-No puedo Agatha, no puedo irme hasta no haber detenido al monstruo en que se convirtió mi esposo.

-Señora, huya…tome las joyas de la casa y pida ayuda al Rey, la protejerá, ¡Estoy segura!

-No lo hará Agatha, no soy de la nobleza, ni siquiera soy inglesa.

-Entonces, señora, regrese a América…

América...su hogar, de donde nunca debió haber partido. De ella y sus ilusiones románticas con el Terrence actor ya no quedaba nada. Recordó las palabras de lord William "...no merece esto, Duquesa". Y también recordó aquellos papeles desperdigados por el piso...

Se levantó de la cama a la que había estado postrada desde hace varios días para buscar entre sus cosas la carpeta de cuero con el sello Andrew. Apenas la encontró y la pegó a su pecho.

-lady Andrew me ayudará…ella me ayudará- dijo casi perdida –Agatha, papel y tinta, apresúrate, sin que te vea el duque

-Vuelvo en seguida…

* * *

El Patriarca se veía absorto, en el salón todo el mundo murmuraba, hablaba y repudiaba. Lady Elroy acusó directamente al Escribrente Alister Cornwell de traición al clan Andrew a pesar de que la familia le había otorgado un apellido para olvidar su origen bastardo.

En ese momento William escuchaba y luego pronunciaba sus deducciones severamente. Lady Elroy se encargó de mostrar pruebas de la traición e intervención de Alister en todas las acciones contra su nieto: Los libros de cuentas mal llevados, el robo de dinero de las arcas de la familia y el intercambio de cartas entre él y su medio hermano Archibald Cornwell y la viuda lady Margery Brown.

Esto último conseguido gracias a que lady Elroy ordenó a sus doncellas registrar cada rincón de la habitación del escribiente mientras el consejo estaba reunido.

-Se le acusa, Alister Cornwell de traición al clan Andrew y de llevar a la banca rota al legítimo Heredero de Johnathan Brown, Anthony Brown; además se le acusa de robo de impuestos, rentas y de la muerte de la antigua matriarca Keira Andrew.

Anthony que escuchaba anonadado todas las acciones mal habidas del que creía su amigo no soportó las palabras de lady Elroy al pronunciar el nombre de Keira.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – se levantó de su asiento -¡Cómo fuiste capaz de matarla! ¡Estaba encinta!

Se fue sobre el triste hombre hasta sujetarlo del cuello y escupirle en la cara todo el odio que sentía -¡Mataste a mi mujer, maldito canalla..a mi mujer y a mi hijo! ¡ahora yo te voy a matar a ti!

Y golpeó, una, dos veces su rostro hasta que cayó y una vez en el suelo pateó con fuerza el saco humano que se quejaba de por cada golpe. William adelantó los pasos y sostuvo a Anthony del brazo

-No vale la pena

Anthony lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. William le ofreció una sonrisa sincera. Comprendía su dolor, él aún tenía la angustia en el pecho de saber que Terry Grandchester quería a su esposa.

Y aunque no había perdido a ninguno de los dos, ni a Candy ni a su hijo, sabía que una pérdida así sería irreparable; dolería el resto de su vida y ya podría levantarse de nuevo.

-Perdóname, tío… -dijo aún sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos –yo…

-Está bien, Anthony, está bien, hijo.

Él asintió y se soltó de su agarre. Caminó desecho a su lugar. Los anuncios del castigo no esperaron.

Los integrantes del consejo quedaron pasmados de las acciones del escribiente, todos lo consideraban un buen chico. Alister se mostraba impasible ante la oscuridad de su destino.

Conocía las leyes del clan como la palma de su mano. No tenía caso rogar perdón o clemencia, William no la daría y él tampoco rogaba. A pesar de su error aún mantenía su insignificante orgullo Cornwell.

-¿Tiene algo que decir, Alister? –habló lady Elroy

El escribiente apenas parecía poner atención a todos los castigos que imputaba el consejo, pero sólo parecía. Su mirada antes inteligente ahora lucía intrascendente sin las gafas, de un momento a otro aquel hombre había perdido la postura de hombre respetable y como si esas virtudes fueran físicamente identificables, ahora parecía lucir como un vil ladrón de ganado.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta… -contestó - ¿Cómo supo del dinero de lord Grandchester?

Elroy lo miró sin expresión en el rostro y así mismo contestó a su pregunta

-Investigando – lo miró a los ojos –investigándote a ti. Cierto día, conversando con mi nieta Candice me lo sugirió. El resto de la información me lo proporcionaron tus cartas con los Cornwell y los Brown

-Pero..usted la odiaba...la aborrecía…-no comprendía el repentino cambio de Elroy hacia la inglesa

-Por favor, Alister, ¿cuántos años cree que tengo, tres? –sonrió con suficiencia.

William ordenó su aprensión. El castigo que determinó el Patriarca para el Traidor fue el calabozo emparedado. Viviría en un oscuro cuarto hasta el fondo del castillo. Decretó borrar su nombre de todos los libros de cuentas, de los libros de la historia de la familia, de la boca y los pensamientos de todos; jamás se mencionaría su nombre…porque jamás existió un Alister Cornwell, hijo adoptivo de Walter Andrew.

William por su parte parecía haber tomado un respiro luego de la extraordinaria reunión del consejo. Aún estaba consternado y casi había olvidado el cansancio del viaje.

Quiso despedirse e ir a buscar a Candy; supuso que por estar encinta la abuela la habría obligado a permanecer en sus habitaciones.

-No está aquí, William

Se detuvo, todos guardaron un significativo silencio. Sólo la exclamación de Anthony al preguntar " ¿qué pasó?" se escuchó, pero no para él. William ignoró todo sonido y las palabras de su abuela resonaban fuerte en su cabeza "No está aquí…"..."No está..."

Parecía haberse vuelto más perceptivo, tal vez porque quería sentir la presencia de Candy en el castillo por él mismo, pero los sonidos afuera se comportaban de manera extraña en aquel gran espacio abandonado por la mayoría de los consejeros.

Le pareció que las voces de Marie y Anthony preguntando dónde estaba Candice se escuchaban muy lejos, a penas eran un susurro arrastrado por el viento a travez de millas y millas aunque en realidad estuvieran a unos cuantos metros de él.

-La mandé al castillo White...

-¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Necesita un médico, fue envenenada…por su doncella, Patricia.

Sintió que el alma se le desprendía del cuerpo, se sintió como envase vacío que no podía moverse. La vista se le nubló, todos dejaron de estar presentes, el mundo entero había desaparecido ante sus ojos, incluso el piso que tocaban sus pies parecía haberse esfumado.

Escuchó la voz de Marie gritando "¡En Londres corre peligro, el duque de Grandchester la quiere como pago por las libras que me dio!"

Las palabras de su hermana lo hicieron retornar del túnel de desesperación que ya lo estaba engullendo.

Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo. No pensaba dejarse hundir, no cuando Candy lo necesitaba. Le dolía el cuerpo, la cebeza y el alma de sólo pensar que podría perder a su esposa y a su hijo. Y entonces salió del salón hasta las habitaciones de las doncellas. Ahí encontró a Patricia O´Brian metiendo su ropa en un saco de tela gastada.

-si algo le llega a pasar…no vivirás para contarlo –la sujetó del brazo y la arrojó a los pies de George quien fue el primero en seguirlo. –enciérrala en una celda.

George pidió ayuda para que llevasen a Patricia a una celda y corrió nuevamente tras William.

-¿a dónde irás, William?

-¡Por Candy!

-Iré contigo, tío

William asintió. George y Elroy intentaron detenerlos alegando que no se precipitaran...como fuera en casa de sus padres, los condes, estaba segura.

-Terrence Grandchester no le hará daño mientras esté con los White – dijo Elroy

-¡Candice es mi esposa, abuela, mía! ¡Es una Andrew y seré yo quien la proteja!

En los establos William y Anthony cogieron un caballo cada uno. Apenas encillaron a los animales apropiadamente y partieron sin proviciones ni comodidades. A William le interesaba ver a Candy, era lo único que rogaba al cielo le concediera. "Mirarla, mirar sus ojos, estar con ella…sólo eso" Rezaba mientras galopaba.

-¡Ve con ellos George necesitaran tu consejo! –suplicó Marie –Llevate a Dorothea, es fuerte y resiste los viajes largos –entró a los establos para que encillaran a la yegua.

-Pero, señora…la doncella...

-Marie tiene razón, ambos son unos impulsivos. –autorizó Elroy –que te pongan un poco de agua y pan para los tres. No los dejes cometer una estupidez

George asintió y cogió la yegua. Tras él Elroy y Marie quedaron absortas por el ruido de los cascos de Dorothea.

-No fueron las cartas de Alister ni la investigación que hiciste sobre él, ¿verdad?

Elroy la miró sin decir nada. Marie escuchó todo desde las puertas.

-Fui yo…fueron mis cartas con el Duque de Grandchester

-No Marie, fue Alister y sólo él…¿Me entendiste? Sólo él y con él entierra esas cartas.

Marie-Rose aceptó en silencio el salvoconducto que le ofrecía la abuela, de no ser así, el consejo mismo la habría acusado también. Aunque aún le pesaba la culpa por lo que había hecho, además del miedo que sentía por el rechazo que seguro le mostraría su hijo cuando volviera luego de haberle escuchado confesar que fue ella quien dio a Terrence la oportunidad de hacer más daño a su familia.

-¡por favor, Dios, cuida de Candice! -suplicó sinceramente -Ella es inocente de todo esto.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Hola chicas! Aquí traigo un capítulo más. Quiero disculparme por no actualizar antes pero no tenía internet, me vi imposibilitada de hacerlo. Pero aquí está esta nueva entrega de la historia que ya se acerca a su final. Gracias por seguirla, por comentarla y por leerla. Por favor no se pierdan el rumbo final que va a estar buenísimo...yo espero que les guste de verdad. No dejen de leer ni de comentar. Gracias a TODAS!**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV.**

Cuando entró la ahogó el olor a humedad y putrefacción. El humo que se desprendía de la piedra negra a causa de las pisadas se elevaba por los aires como si fuese veneno. Pensó que respirar ese olor nauseabundo sería suficiente para ella; no necesitarían envenenarla mucho tiempo antes de que dejase de respirar, igual que su señora, igual que sus dos señoras.

Sintió su corazón tan pesado como el hierro, inundado de una peste que la mataría lentamente. Caminó dócilmente al interior de su celda, escuchó el chirrido de los barrotes moverse para encerrarla y pensó que todo aquello era obra del diablo. El mismo diablo que la engañó para hacerle creer que todo lo que hacía era por amor, el mismo amor que pensó justificaría todos sus actos. Sí, así tenía que ser, era lo único que podía ser, el diablo fue…fue el diablo disfrazado de escribiente, de Cronwell…su Alíster.

Los dos hombres que la llevaron a los confines del castillo salieron sin decir nada, se llevaron consigo la única luz que había en la negra oscuridad que dominaba los calabozos. Por ningún sitio se colaba ni un hilo de luz, esto la alarmó. Tantos años había vivido en el castillo y jamás había imaginado un lugar así. La oscuridad de las piedras Andrew eran más severas que las condenas a muerte, pensó frotándose los brazos por el frío que empezaba a colarse a sus huesos.

Y entonces…corrió y se aferró a los barrotes de metal antes de que el rastro de luz de la antorcha de los hombres desapareciera por completo…

-¡Bill! –gritó -¡Bill, por favor! –Gritaba con fuerza. Tenía que regresar…no podían dejarla…no ahí… -¡Bill, ayúdame! –gritaba con tanta fuerza que sentía su garganta desgarrarse…-¡Biiiiill! –cayó de rodillas. La oscuridad se hizo total…-¡No te vayas! ¡nooooo! ¡perdón, Dios, perdón mi señora…perdón! –apoyó la frente en el frío metal que la resguardaría durante un tiempo -¡no quería…., lo lamento, mi señora! No quería…yo no quería.

-¡Cierra la boca de una buena vez, Patricia!

Intentó buscarlo, lo escuchó hablar, pero la oscuridad no la dejaba distinguirlo. Estaba en una celda a un par de metros de la suya.

-¡Stear!

-Deja de llorar, Patricia

-Stear…no puedo –dijo limpiando sus lágrimas –no puedo verte…

-No necesitas hacerlo…

-Acércate…¿dónde estás?

-Frente a ti.

-Stear, ¿qué vamos hacer? ¿qué va a pasar?

-Seguro nos matarán

-¡no! ¡no Stear! ¡Hay que hablar con el señor…hay que suplicar su perdón, Stear, nos puede perdonar…!

-Yo no suplico perdón a nadie y menos a un Andrew

-Pero Stear…¿qué haremos? ¡oh, amor, nuestra casa en las colinas! ¿qué hemos hecho Stear?

-Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? –contestó con displicencia la voz que sólo podía reconocer sin mirar el rostro de quien tanto amaba –Es más que evidente que ya no habrá casa en ninguna colina.

-Stear, ¿cómo puedes hablar así?

-Porque es la verdad, Patricia

-¡Nos perdonarán…cuando la señora vuelva con su hijo en brazos…nos perdonará, hablaré con ella, Stear…hablaré con ella, es buena!

-¡No! ¡no hablarás con nadie! ¡Ella y su hijo morirán porque tú la envenenaste, eso ocurrirá y tú y yo nos pudriremos aquí!, pero no importa…él, allá arriba sufrirá aún más que nosotros

Ocultó el rostro en sus manos para evitar un sollozo más fuerte. Él tenía razón, la envenenó.

-¡dios, mío, qué fue lo que hice!

-Lo que tenías que hacer, Patricia, sólo lo que tenías que hacer.

Entonces volvió a levantarse y se sujetó de los barrotes con más brío que cuando la encerraron.

-¡Biiiil! ¡Biiiil! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Stear le ordenaba ya irritado que se callara, no la escucharían, no tenían por qué escucharla. Era una asesina.

-Tendrás que aceptarlo, Patricia, este es tu destino….

-¡Biiiii! ¡Biiil! –Pero ella no dejaba de gritar. Aunque terminara sin voz, tenían que escucharla -¡Biiil!

-¡Patricia, cállate! ¿qué pretendes?

-¡Biiil! –y apareció, la luz roja de la antorcha empezaba a resplandecer entre las rendijas de la gran puerta de metal que separaba los calabozos del resto del castillo. Tomó aire, todo lo que pudo para poder hablar cuando fuera necesario. Aún tenía fuerzas…tenían que escucharla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Patricia? –preguntó el hombre llamado Bill que sostenía la antorcha con la que iluminaba todo el pasillo. Las llamas lastimaban sus ojos pero pudo ser capaz de mirar al otro lado y percatarse de que Alister estaba sentado sobre el piso de piedra, con las piernas extendidas…alcanzó a distinguir su mirada fría e indiferente antes de contestar a Bill

-Quiero ver a lady Andrew… quiero confesar…

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí ni de entrar a esta casa! –gritó Tom desde lo alto de las escaleras rocosas cuando vio a William y a Anthony lidiar con los sirvientes de los White.

-¡Tengo todo el derecho, soy esposo de Candice! –contestó desafiante

-ah, ¿sí? ¡pues fue por tu culpa, escocés, que envenenaron a Candy! ¡Y no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a acercar a ella…no después de lo que les hicieron! ¡Ya suficientes pérdidas ha padecido!

¿Qué…después, después de lo que les hicieron, pérdi...? ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡su hijo, no! William perdió la compostura y corrió escaleras arriba, no le importaba romper ningún protocolo, necesitaba estar con Candy, verla…su hijo, ellos…lo necesitaban.

Tom lo miró desafiante y lo esperó con el ceño fruncido. Empuñó sus manos. No lo dejaría pasar, no permitiría que se acercara a Candy, a su Candy. Pero tan concentrado estaba en la imagen del lord subiendo que apenas hizo caso de Anthony que subió con más velocidad y propinó un severo puñetazo a Tom provocando su caída dando el paso libre a William para buscar a Candice.

El muchacho riñó y arremetió contra el joven sobrino del lord luego de gritar a los sirvientes por ayuda.

-¡No lo dejen pasar! –fue empujado contra la pared.

-¡Vamos, pelea como hombre, maldito inglés! –gritó Anthony goleando otra vez al joven.

Arriba William llamaba a su esposa…¡Candy!, gritaba corriendo por los pasillos. Hasta que vio salir al conde, Edmund White.

-William…

-Tienes que dejarme verla…

-No, ahora…

-Edmund…necesito verla…por favor –suplicaba abatido mientras el conde negaba con la cabeza - ¡QUIERO VER A MI ESPOSA! ¡CAAANDY!

-¡NO! – el conde elevó aún más la voz si se podía.

William quedó en silencio. A sus espaldas llegaba Anthony y atrás Tom sangrando de la cara junto con más hombres.

-Así no, William…así no

El lord cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar soltar las lágrimas de impotencia que empezaban a llenar sus ojos azules. Suspiró largo y pesado. Y entonces enfrentó al conde.

* * *

Respiraba con dificultad. Desde que llegó a casa no hacía más que sentirse cada vez peor. Estaba más pálida y sentía que perdía fuerzas. Pero el grito de William llamándola le dio la fuerza que necesitaba hasta que las manos de su madre, Annie y nana Pony se lo impidieron.

-¿estás loca, Candice? ¡No puedes salir así!

\- Es mi esposo…tengo que verlo, madre, quiero verlo…dile a padre que lo deje entrar. -decía desde la cama en la que se encontraba

* * *

-Tengo que saber cómo están…es mi derecho, Edmund, se trata de mi esposa y de mi hijo, por favor.

-Hablemos en mi privado, William…Estos sucesos no ayudan a Candy en estos momentos. Ella debe tener tranquilidad.

-Entonces, déjame dársela…

* * *

-No, mi niña, hermosa, tienes que reponerte…el conde hablará con él, lo tranquilizará.

-No, no lo hará…No lo entienden, mi bebé…William necesita saber, tengo que ser yo.

-Tú padre hablará con él, Candice, por favor, no seas insensata. –dijo con más severidad la condesa, sentándose a los pies de la cama –Annie, remoja la toalla – la chica apartó la toalla que Candice tenía empuñando en sus manos.

* * *

El conde tragó saliva. Jamás pensó ver al imponente y gallardo lord Andrew de tal manera y tan afectado.

-Candy no necesita de ti… -intervino Tom, pero fue el conde quien lo calló con un movimiento de su mano.

-Edmund…

-Podrás verla, William…pero antes debemos hablar.

* * *

-Señora, Pony, sirva un poco de más infusión, Candice debe estar tomando constantemente, lo dijo el médico. –ordenó la condesa desde su lugar

-Vamos, hermana, recuéstate –le dijo mientras colocaba el pedazo de tela en la frente pálida de la joven.

-Annie –habló bajo –por favor, hermana, necesito verlo

La miró con apremió y salió de la habitación sin avisar…

* * *

A William no le quedó más opción que ceder al consejo del conde. Con pesar y con el cansancio encima después de haber recorrido tantas millas en muy pocos días, cogió la baranda de madera cobriza y sonrió, si pensarlo. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Candy entrar al salón privado en el baile de Trenwind, llevaba un vestido bermellón…extraño color para una dama, pensó, pero hechizante.

-Conde, no creo que debamos permitir que lord Andrew esté aquí, esto podría afectar a Candy –decía Tom emparejándose con el conde para hablar de cerca.

-Lo quieras o no, Tom, William es el esposo de mi hija y la verá, como se lo prometí…

Atrás de ellos caminaban Anthony y William. El segundo ya con pocas energías mientras su sobrino le tomaba del brazo para hacerlo incorporarse después de verlo ceder más peso a la baranda de madera

-Debes ser fuerte, tío, Candice te necesita.

William asintió grave y volvió a caminar erguido…entonces escucharon los cuatro el grito de la menor de los White…

-¡Lord Andrew!

Annie miró los ojos del lord y los encontró tan azules, como si resplandecieran, no parecía ser un azul habitual en alguien con los ojos de ese color o tal vez era ese ímpetu que sólo el amor y la desesperación por ese amor pueden causar. Algo sintió en su pecho, jamás había visto esa mirada apremiante y necesitada en Archie. Por un segundo sintió envidia de su hermana.

William volvió unos pasos para encontrarse con la hermana de Candy, hace tanto que no la había visto que no la reconocía. Poco representó para él su presencia el día del baile que ni siquiera pudo grabar bien a bien sus facciones. Sólo la reconoció por la descripción que le dio Candy las noches que hablaban sobre sus vidas antes de conocerse.

-¿qué sucede Annie? –preguntó con urgencia el conde. Ella reaccionó

-Lord Andrew…. Mi hermana necesita verlo, pide por usted –habló golpeado y lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿qué? ¡Candy está muy mal, no puede valerse por sí sola ahora!

-¡Puede, Tom! Siempre ha podido –dijo con fuerza –ahora mismo ha pedido ver a su esposo, pronto lord Andrew, por aquí.

William no tardó en seguir a Annie sin decir una sola palabra, sentía que el corazón latía desenfrenado a cada paso que daba. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban…"Candy, estoy cerca" pensaba.

Entonces Annie se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera ancha. Miró a la joven tomar el pomo de la puerta y tirar de él luego de decir "Te necesita, ahora más que nunca". Las puertas se abrieron y entró sin demora.

Un olor a formol y a vapores medicinales golpearon todos sus sentidos. Como si fueran ruido mismo, perturbaron su oído y todo se tornó en imágenes. La condesa lo miró consternada. Le increpaba…quizás a gritos, no…no a gritos, la condesa jamás perdía compostura. O tal vez sí. No le importó, la ignoró.

Vio a una mujer anciana levantarse de un costado de la cama con una bandeja con agua en la que se remojaban toallas, muchas toallas. Caminó a la cama, miró el piso, la alfombra…apenas se fijó en la gran mancha cobriza que cubría la alfombra verde a los pies del lecho. Y la vio.

La vio incorporarse con las fuerzas que tenía sobre la cama…"Candy…Candy" susurró al mirarla extender los brazos hacia él con una sonrisa débil, pero sincera, añorada. Miró sus ojos esmeraldas antes de caer arrodillado junto a la cama y entregarse a su abrazo. Sí, era Candy, su Candy…su hermosa Candy de ojos verde esmeralda, aunque con un tono distinto, es posible que más oscuro.

Una vez en sus brazos ella se aferró a su cuello con todas las fuerzas de su alma, hundió el rostro entre su cuello y entonces, lo supo…La escuchó sollozar…lloró como no lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-¡Oh, Albert!- hablaba con el llanto en el corazón- ¡No pude! -La aferró más contra su pecho, dio un apretón firme teniendo cuidado para no hacerle daño, la sintió tan frágil - ¡No pude cuidarlo, Albert! ¡No pude!

Quienes miraban la escena, la condesa y nana Pony, no pudieron contener las lágrimas. Entonces Mary pidió a Pony dejarlos solos. Afuera esperaban el conde, Annie, Tom y Anthony. Todos con la pena en el rostro.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Sintió la habitación ponerse fría, la piel de su cuerpo y su corazón respondían al compás del llanto de su esposa. ¿Por qué Dios lo permitía? ¿Por qué no a él, por qué a Candy, por qué a su hijo? Quizo llorar también, gritar desolado como lo hacia ella, se sentía devastado. Un vil ser humano arrastrado y azotado por fuerzas que desconocía; destino, suerte, venganza, odio, rencor…Quería matarlos a todos, su mente gritaba desesperada que los matara a todos; que corriera, tomara su pistola y espada y matara a todos…Pero, su corazón, aunque débil y lastimado, latía igual con el desconsuelo de su esposa. Su corazón le susurraba quedarse con ella, sólo con ella…Recordó las palabras de Annie antes de entrar "Te necesita…"

-¡Perdóname, Albert!

-¡No! –la apartó para poder mirarla. Sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas impidieron que mantuviera sus propias lágrimas contenidas – No digas eso, Candy –cogió su rostro entre sus manos y recargó su frente con la de ella para hablarle de cerca –No ha sido tu culpa…no lo ha sido…

-Debí darme cuenta de lo que me daba…debí fijarme…

-He sido yo Candy…no debí dejarte. Debí traerte conmigo, no habrías pasado por esto sola…

-Pero estás aquí ahora, conmigo…-Volvió a aferrarse al pecho de William

-Siempre, mi hermosa y dulce Candy, siempre. –Con ella se quedó largo rato hasta que cayó la noche y el soy se ocultó. Los tenues rayos de la luna llena empezaron a invadir la habitación.

Aunque William estaba más que cansado no cerró los ojos ni un minuto. Estuvo despierto mirándola, sintiéndola, pidiéndole perdón y jurándole justicia… a ella y a su hijo nonato.

Serían casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y mirar a Anthony y a Tom frente a él que se había percatado de no haber dormido ni un solo minuto.

-Terrence Grandchester está aquí –soltó Anthony

William miró con el ceño fruncido a su sobrino y decidió soltar con cuidado a Candy para acomodarla entre los almohadones de la cama.

-¿Dijo a qué viene?

-No dijo...el conde hablará con él

-Yo sé a qué viene –habló Tom con resentimiento y reproche. William lo miró con desconfianza –y también sé cómo evitarlo.

-Evitémoslo entonces –dijo William siendo el primero en salir de la habitación, seguido por Tom y al final por Anthony.

* * *

En el privado del conde Terrence solicitaba con total desfachatez una audiencia con la señora Andrew. No cayó de sorpresa para el conde que ya estaba enterado por el sobrino de lord Andrew de todos los pormenores que sucedieron en Escocia. Sin embargo, no dejaba de mostrar ni sentir cierto malestar y desprecio por el duque a quien considero por un momento que sería igual de caballero que su padre.

Sólo de pensar que el joven frente a él participó de las desgracias que ahora ocurrían a su hija y a su familia hacía que la sangre le hirviera hasta más allá del punto de ebullición. Tan cerca y despreocupado estaba que nada podía evitarle sacar el revólver del cajón de su escritorio y apuntar directo a su corazón.

Pero no lo haría, no podía hacerlo. No caería en la imprudencia ahora que su hija y William lo necesitaban. Él también tenía poder, mucho poder para defender a sus hijas y haría uso de él ya que no pudo evitar salvar a su nieto.

Terrence Grandchester y los Cornwell y los Brown pagarían con creces el engaño y el dolor que habían provocado a su familia.

* * *

-¿Estás segura, Annie?

-Sí, Tom, lo estoy, la carta era para Candy, pero yo la recibí…ella no podía hacerlo, así que la abrí, el mensajero me dijo que era urgente.

Contestó Annie caminando lo más rápido que podía rumbo a los establos del castillo White.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que quiere la duquesa? – Intervino con desconfianza Anthony siguiendo a la chica

-No lo específica, sólo escribe suplicando ayuda a Candy con mucha desesperación

-Tal vez es una trampa -hablaba Tom con suspicacia –la misiva que me envió, antes de enterarme de la llegada de Candy, también sonaba sospechosa

Annie lo miró incrédula, aún no podía imaginarse a Tom entablando amistad con la duquesa de Grandchester

\- ¿De dónde conoces a la duquesa Tom? –preguntó Annie con petulancia

\- ¿Tiene importancia?

-No sé, dímelo tú

-En el parlamento, Annie, la pobre mujer es tan duramente criticada que no pude evitar hacerle un poco de compañía en los eventos sociales-dijo al fin ofuscado y sonrojado.

-Puede que él tenga razón –dijo Anthony señalando a Tom que caminaba junto a Annie volviendo al tema que les importaba- es posible que la duquesa de Grandchester sea cómplice de su esposo

-No…No lo és –al fin William soltaba unas palabras luego de escuchar el plan del conde para atrapar legalmente a Terrence Grandchester en su plan y junto con la declaración de Patricia O'Brian y Alister Cornwell hundir a los Brown y al propio Archie.

-insisto, ¿cómo pueden estar seguros? -preguntó otra vez Tom

-El la maltrata –dijo sombríamente –no la respeta. Terry es un hombre caprichoso, siempre lo fue…

A ciencia cierta no sabían lo que esas palabras significaban, pero a Annie le sonaron a que el lord y el duque de Grandchester ya se conocían desde hace un tiempo. Pero eso no era lo que más importaba ahora y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro cuando llegaron a los establos.

Su padre acordó mantener al duque ocupado el mayor tiempo posible mientras ellos iban a las tierras Grandchester para sacar a la duquesa del castillo. Si lo que ella decía era cierto y estaba encinta, la pobre mujer y su hijo estarían mejor fuera de ese lugar. Acordarían protección y acción legal contra el duque si no respondía a las demandas adecuadas.

Tom y William era conocedores de las leyes, intervendrían; y ya que la propia duquesa quedó en posesión de los documentos de las tierras que William había ido a ofrecer a Terrence, entonces también las usarían para equilibrar la balanza y hacerlos pagar un poco por todo el daño que causaron.

Les entregaron los caballos ensillados y una vez montados empezaron a cabalgar hasta que, en la bifurcación del camino, luego de salir del castillo, Annie tomaba un camino diferente.

-¡Annie! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La chica hizo volver a su yegua con habilidad sorprendente –Tengo que hablar con Archibald…tengo que verlo a la cara, Tom, tengo que hacerlo, no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada. –y sin esperar respuesta volvió a retomar su camino.

Tom resopló frustrado.

-¡Annie!

Al otro lado, Anthony advertía de un jinete que llegaba con gran velocidad. Los dos Andrew y Thomas, aún detenidos, miraron en la dirección que señaló el rubio.

-Es George –reconoció William y volviendo a Thomas le dijo –es amigo nuestro, ve con ella, te necesitará.

Tom asintió y fustigó su caballo para alcanzar el trote de Annie.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Hola chicas! Les traigo lo que, oficialmente, es el penúltimo capítulo de esta dramática historia que agradezco la hayan seguido, sufrido y disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten este capítulo. Por favor...A leer!**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XV.**

Aquella madrugada sería la más larga jamás vivida entre los Grandchester, los Brown y los Cornwell. Pocos amaneceres habría como el amanecer que los despertara a ellos; el cielo bermellón que llamó su atención desde que llegaron a encontrarse con la duquesa de Grandchester, presagiaba, para el remanso del pasado pagano de Escocia, un presagio…Un presagio mal habido para ellos, para aquellas familias que no tuvieron consideración por su hijo.

Miró al cielo desde el ventanal en el privado de Terrence mientras George, Anthony, la duquesa y su doncella buscaban todos los papeles importantes de Terry. El amanecer estaba próximo y lo hizo sentir nostálgico. Recordó las mañanas en Escocia cuando despertaba con su esposa entre sus brazos, recordó su carta dándole la noticia de su hijo " _Espero lord Andrew que tenga en alta estima los deberes y sentimientos paternos, porque pronto deberá ponerlos en práctica"_ recordó las líneas como si las tuviera grabadas en el corazón.

 _"Habrías sido fuerte, tendrías los ojos de tu madre, los de ella son más hermosos que los míos… Sus pecas, ¿qué serías sin sus pecas? Sus hermosas y divinas pecas, seguramente también las habrías heredado. Sí, hijo mío, habrías sido como tu madre y yo te habría querido como la quiero a ella…como te amé desde el momento en que supe de ti. Perdóname, hijo…Me habría gustado conocerte"_

Todo esto decía al cielo mientras el privado Grandchester aún permanecía en luces. Hasta que la visión de un jinete a lo lejos lo alertó.

-Viene alguien –advirtió a los demás. Susana y Anthony se miraron mutuamente mientras George le daba alcance a las velas para apagarlas.

-¿Será el duque? -preguntó Anthony

-El conde dijo que mandaría un mensajero para advertirnos del retorno de Terry –habló William sin apartar la mirada del ventanal –pienso que es de los White, cabalga con bastante precisión y por lo que cuenta la duquesa, Terry salió de aquí pasado de copas.

-Si es así, yo me encargaré de recibir –dijo George – debemos evitar que despierten los sirvientes.

-Agatha puede acompañarlo –Dijo Susana señalando a su doncella para guiar a George.

En el privado quedaron en silencio, sumidos en la penumbra esperando a que George y Agatha regresaran. A lo lejos escucharon un par de puertas rechinar. Apenas respiraban. William lucía impasible, casi inexpresivo; Anthony, por otra parte, no podía dejar de mirar hacia la duquesa, la miró respirar con trabajo. Le preguntó en un susurro si se encontraba bien, pregunta que ella respondió con un poco de dificultad, pero dijo que sí.

Pero de un momento a otro, una reacción inesperada, impulsada por las náuseas de su estado, la obligó a cubrirse la boca con su mano e inclinarse respirando a horcajadas.

-¡Duquesa! –Anthony la alcanzó y la tomó entre sus brazos

William abandonó el ventanal y buscó un cubo que adelantó hacia Susana

-Aquí, duquesa… puede desahogarse aquí –le indicó y la joven vomitó justo en el momento en que George y su doncella regresaban al privado.

-El conde no lo pudo retener más tiempo, viene en camino, amenazó con hacer válido el recibo de pago que dio a lady Marie…

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! –advirtió Anthony aun sosteniendo a Susana en sus brazos a pesar de que su doncella ya la estaba auxiliando.

-Lo siento mis señores, ya no puedo pensar en qué otro lugar buscar…Terry se la pasa encerrado aquí o en el parlamento

-Tenemos que encontrarlo pronto e irnos de aquí –presionó George

-No está aquí…

-¿Cómo que no está aquí? ¡debe estar en algún lado, debemos encontrar la letra de pago!

-No Anthony, no está…y no está porque él la tiene

-¿qué haremos entonces?

-Recuperarla, pero ahora…tenemos que irnos ya –advirtió – Anthony lleva a la duquesa y a su doncella con los White, toma el carruaje más ligero que encuentres y escribe a la abuela Elroy que esté preparada para un juicio en el parlamento.

\- ¿tú, qué harás? - preguntó el joven luego de asentir

\- Recuperaré la letra de pago de Terry

"Ten cuidado" le dijo Anthony sin soltar a la duquesa.

-¡Por favor, sólo no lo mate lord William! – lo tomó de las manos -¡lamento lo que ocurrió a su esposa e hijo, pero yo también espero uno, por el suyo y por el mío, por favor lord Andrew!

Anthony volvió a abrazarla de media espalda para apartarla de su tío. William sólo la miró llorar y recordó a Candy sollozando en sus brazos. Empuñó sus manos y el color celeste de sus ojos se ensombreció. Susana supo que no podría prometerle nada; lloró en silencio caminando entre los brazos de Anthony mirando al lord hablando con George.

-William

-No puedo, George…

-No tienes que hacerlo, no cargues un peso más grande sobre tus hombros…no le ayudará a Candy y no regresará a tu hijo

-¡Basta, George, basta! ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no me siento un inútil por no haberlo evitado? ¡Lo perdí George! ¡Perdí a mi hijo por ese maldito! Y para colmo Candy está débil, puedo perderla también…Tengo que matarlo

Unos metros más adelante, Susana y Agatha subían a un carruaje pequeño y sin relieves ni adornos. Anthony se disponía a coger las riendas y tomaba rumbo al castillo White.

-No tienes que hacerlo William…-cogió George las riendas de Dorothea- llévalo ante el Rey como pensó el conde, lo castigará, sabes que lo hará – terminó por decirle ya listo para partir

-Oh! George, el castigo que se merece Terry apenas puede ser pronunciado por un Rey...

* * *

En el castillo Andrew el amanecer aún no llegaba cuando Violet, la doncella de Elroy, corría por los pasillos luego de ser despertada violentamente por el aviso de un mensaje importante para ella.

Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de despertarla, llevaba despierta toda la noche aún con la confesión de la doncella O'Brian en su cabeza. La triste muchacha había terminado enamorada del escribiente que consintió y ayudó en todo al joven. Confesó el asesinato de la señora Keyra, Alister la obligó a engañar a la señora para que huyera al bosque…"Stear me dijo que se la llevarían lejos, mi señora, que la ocultarían y pedirían un rescate con su clan…pero no fue así" Keira supo después que no la llevaban con Anthony y empezó a gritar, acusó a Albert de secuestrarla…entonces Stear le dio un golpe mortal.

"¿Por qué confiesas ahora, niña?" Le había preguntado, pero ella no dio su respuesta, sólo atinó a bajar la mirada y a no volver a apartarla del piso. Pero en el fondo, adentro…en su alma, gritaba piedad, rogaba clemencia. No quería morir…" Soy el único sostén de mi familia, lady Elroy"

Y aunque Patricia no volvió a levantar la mirada, Elroy habló fuerte y claro, tan fuerte y tan claro que sintió cómo la miraba a través de ella misma y le arrancara el alma maldita que cargaba desde hace años: "Ruega a Dios para que tu señora y su hijo vivan, es la única forma en que el Patriarca te perdonaría la vida"

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que Annie cabalgara de aquella forma? Era una dama, jamás pensó que la ingenua y caprichosa niña White fuera en realidad una chica con tanto ímpetu. Sólo a Candy había visto cabalgar tan fuerte como si fuese un hombre, con ambas piernas a los lados.

Pero de un momento a otro disipó todas esas ideas de su cabeza. Había pensado mucho en Annie, más de la cuenta, era importante concentrarse…no eran tiempos para tonterías.

A lo lejos se vio el hogar de los Cornwell, todo se veía silencioso desde aquellas millas de distancia, el amanecer apenas se asomaba por el oriente. Si fueran otras circunstancias, diría que el color del cielo lucía impresionante al contraste con la roca tostada del castillo. Miró el caballo de Annie en la glorieta de recibimiento…Había entrado simplemente así, sin avisar, sin esperar, incluso sin tocar; se imaginó a la muchacha empujar la puerta y gritar a su prometido.

Bajó del caballo, nadie salió a recibirlo…no tenían cabeza para recibir a nadie, pensó…La puerta principal estaba abierta, empujó…caminó y no necesitó ir más allá del salón de descanso, la escuchó.

Annie gritaba improperios nada adecuados para una dama, Archibald buscaba tranquilizarla de algún modo "No sé quién te ha dicho semejante cosa, Annie…". Extendió la mano para abrir las puertas del salón. La miró darle una bofetada, dos…lloró, lady Cornwell caía desmayada de la impresión. Lord Cornwell, el padre de Archie corría para detener a su hijo.

Se le veía furioso, si el color de la furia existiese sería como el del joven Cornwell en aquel momento, igual que la roca de su castillo, café cobrizo, quemado, ardiendo de odio y despreció por la joven, por su familia, por los Andrew…no, por las bofetadas.

Entonces urgió los pasos al verlo levantar la mano.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –gritó. Archibald giró la cabeza para mirarlo aún con la mano en el aire. Annie apenas le dirigió una mirada para luego volver a clavarla en Archie, su Archie…

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde, Archibald! ¡Mataste a mi sobrino y casi matas a mi hermana, maldito desgraciado!

No supo cómo sucedió, ninguno de los presentes pudo predecirlo, no de ella, no de Annie. Archie la miró consternado, dolorido, la mirada de furia y arrogancia que mostrara ahora era confusa y llena de miedo. Ella por su parte no cambiaba su expresión…lloraba, lloraba como si todo su cuerpo no estuviera compuesto más que de agua, lloraba como si fuera el único modo de mantenerse en pie frente al que pensó era el amor de su vida.

-Por ti…fue por ti, Archie…la obligaron a casarse por ti y por ti perdió a su hijo-No, no fueron las lágrimas, no eran las lágrimas que la sostenían, era su mano sobre el mando de la daga hundiéndose con trabajo y lentamente, atravesando la tela delgada de la seda del pijama.

-¡Annie! –corrió Tom hasta donde ella, con un brazo la sostuvo de la cintura y con el otro tomó la mano empuñada sobre la daga. –suéltalo, Annie….

Miró sus ojos, no los de Archie, no los soportaría…miró los de Tom

-T…To…Tom –pensó que el color de sus ojos era hermoso, jamás se había percato de ellos –siento que caeré

-Estoy aquí, Annie –dijo sosteniéndola con fuerza de la cintura – confía en mí, yo te sostendré

Fue soltando la daga que había clavado en el estómago de Archie, para cuando apartó su mano, las piernas le fallaron. Tom la sostuvo con más fuerza aún. Levantó sus piernas y la cargó en brazos. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que sacarla de ahí. El padre del joven Archie sostuvo la caída de su hijo a sus espaldas. Gritó a los sirvientes "Que no se vaya" dijo, "que no se vaya" repitió. Pero Tom ya había levantado el polvo del adoquín con Annie en sus brazos cuando intentaron seguirlo.

-Tenía que hacerlo, Tom, debía hacerlo…no me arrepiento…tenía que hacerlo…tenía que hacerlo

-Tranquila, Annie –ajustó su agarre sobre la cintura de la chica –Todo está bien, todo irá bien, te lo prometo...aquí estoy contigo.

* * *

Despertó agitada. Intentó incorporarse con dificultad sobre su cama. Sintió frío, miró a todos lados, la oscuridad era total, pero no necesitaba luz para saber de la ausencia de William. Suspiró pesadamente y como pudo salió de la cama. Apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerse, pero reunió todo lo que tenía y se obligó a caminar hacia la ventana.

-William…-susurró, le llamó, como si ya supiera que no estaba en casa, sino allá afuera, en alguna parte. –vuelve

* * *

Detuvo el galope abruptamente. El pobre y adusto caballo relinchó por el violento tiro de las riendas. Se negó, por algunos momentos, a responder a las órdenes de su amo que lo obligaba a permanecer impasible hasta que sintió la caricia sobre su lomo y una vocecita que le decía "Un poco más, amigo…". Entonces el caballo amainó su ímpetu y contuvo su cansancio estoicamente.

-El animal está agotado William, olvida a Terry, por ahora

* * *

La señora Pony entró cargando más toallas humedecidas sobre una bandeja de plata. Se alarmó cuando distinguió a su niña de pie junto a la ventana. "Debes guardar reposo, mi niña…" la escuchó decir cálidamente a sus espaldas. Sí, debía, pero su único reposo ahora no estaba con ella. Soltó una lágrima…

Pony encendió una de las lámparas y con ella alumbró en dirección a la ventana y se alarmó al notar la mancha roja sobre la tela del camisón de Candice. "¡Dorothy!" gritó. La joven ni siquiera se inmutó, la sostuvo de los brazos y le suplicó regresar a la cama. La doncella entró seguida de Bonnie

-Llamen a la condesa y al doctor, rápido.

Incitó a Candice a abandonar la ventana.

-Albert…- terminó por volver a llamarlo antes de volver a la cama. –Tengo frío nana...

-No te preocupes, mi niña…pasará, ya pasará, encenderemos la chimenea

-Ve por él, nana…ve por Albert, quiero verlo...

-sí, hija, iré ahora por él…pero quédate en cama, por favor.

* * *

Distinguieron a lo lejos la figura de un jinete mal montado sobre su caballo. Era él, ambos lo sabían y sin pensarlo, sin poder evitarlo la ira empezó a crecer indescriptiblemente dentro de él. Sujetó las riendas con fuerza excesiva que provocó la inquietud del caballo, nuevamente.

A la distancia escuchó los cascos del maltrecho jinete acercarse a ellos, esos cascos que taladraban su conciencia. ¿por qué no?

-Por Candice, William –escuchó a George a sus espaldas

Por ella…no, no lo haría. Motivó al animal a caminar. Cuando se encontraron de frente, el duque de Grandchester no lo reconoció hasta estar un metro de él.

-¡mira nada más, Albert Andrew visitando mi castillo! –habló con sorna –¡y en horas no apropiadas!

William lo ignoró siguiendo su camino, George atrás de él miraba con lástima el estado en que se encontraba el joven duque. Aun recordaba aquellos días aciagos y soleados en que lord Walter Andrew le encargó el cuidado de su nieto en el Colegio San Pablo y Terry y William eran los mejores amigos; muchachos inexpertos e ignorantes de las fuertes pruebas que daba la vida vivían sus días de escuela alegres, felices…hasta la muerte de sus padres; la madre de Terry, primero y la de los Andrew, después. Es una lástima que su amistad no durara lo que merecía durar en realidad.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡viniste a un intercambio! –dijo furioso por la indiferencia del lord que ya se alejaba sin volver su vista. -¡Tú mujer por la mía, Albert! ¡Tu moribunda mujer por la mía!

No lo soportó más y disparó. El ruido ensordecedor y el humo del cañón fue lo único que se escuchó y se vio en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero la risa burlona de Terry lo enfureció aún más. ¡Falló el tiro…! Falló. No, no lo hizo…él apuntó bien, fue George quien tomó las riendas de su caballo para jalarlo y evitar el tino del proyectil. Lo miró con odio, George lo pudo sentir, pero nada pudo hacer. Liberó el caballo de su señor y se hizo a un lado. William bajó convertido en otro hombre, una bestia más bien. La sangre le hervía de dolor y rabia. Era suficiente, no permitiría una sola palabra más, un acto más que dañara siquiera el nombre de su esposa. ¿Qué no era suficiente con lo que ya estaban sufriendo?

-¿Qué más quieren? ¡Qué es lo que quieres Terry! –lo alcanzó y lo bajó de un solo jalón del alto caballo para sostenerlo de las solapas de su abrigo - ¡qué quieres de mí para dejarla en paz! ¿verme sufrir? ¡Pues lo estoy haciendo! ¡Perdí a mi hijo, Terry, lo perdí! ¡Se me fue de las manos mientras estaba contigo!

-¿Cómo aquella vez que hablaste de libertad y huimos juntos como trotamundos cuando murió mi madre y pidió verme en su lecho de muerte pero no pude ir porque estaba contigo?- William tensó todo su cuerpo, lo miró extrañado. Terry parecía haber perdido la sensación embriagante del alcohol en sus venas -¡ironías de la vida! – Estiró las manos como ofreciéndose ante el patriarca –Sí, William…quería que sufrieras, pero no esto.

El semblante del rubio cambió, sin embargo, no lo soltó. Miró a Terry incrédulo y el castaño lo notó, notó la incertidumbre en su mirada; él mismo tampoco se lo creía. Así como no pudo creer lo que el conde le había dicho hace unas horas en el castillo White "Mi hija fue envenenada y acaba de perder a su hijo…y tú has sido partícipe, no saldrás limpio de esto"

Cuando lady Brown y Archibald fueron a buscarlo para cobrarle el favor que Johnathan hizo a su padre no pensó que su plan involucraría el coste de vidas inocentes. Él no era un asesino. Archibald Cornwell dijo que tenía un espía fiable en Escocia, su medio hermano Alister que haría todo el trabajo sucio por ellos. Pero jamás pensó que ese "trabajo sucio" se refería a envenenar y matar. Terry sólo pretendía la ruina económica, así lo dijo Archibald, eso acordaron…eso fue y no matar a la esposa de nadie ni mucho menos al hijo de nadie…no, ese no fue el trato…

-Lo siento, Albert –dijo con la mirada apagada viéndolo a los ojos pero ya sin mirar- no tenía idea, no sabía…no sabía, Albert…tu hijo

Lo soltó, soltó las solapas que más que apresar a Terry parecían sostenerlo a él y evitar, como ahora, que cayera de rodillas soltando el grito más desgarrador que jamás se volvería a escuchar sobre las tierras inglesas.

-Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo –le dijo Terry sin tocarlo, pensó sostenerlo como Albert lo había intentado hace tantos años cuando se enteró de la muerte de su madre, pero no pudo, ¿qué derecho tenía?

Sólo se limitó a decir – Ve con ella, Albert..no la pierdas también por quedarte conmigo -ofreció una hoja doblada a la mitad que sacó del interior de su abrigo maloliente, era la letra de pago que comprometía a los Andrew a pagar el dinero "prestado"

William lo tomó y se levantó apenas escuchó lo que decía el duque y sin mirarlo corrió a su caballo, pero antes de partir pudo advertir a Terry que su esposa ya no estaba en el castillo. "Se te denunciará en el parlamento y frente al Rey" le dijo, pero Terry simplemente se encogió de hombros sonriendo de lado

-Supongo que me lo merezco –dijo dándole la espalda escuchando el trote salvaje con el que corría rumbo al castillo White –Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme, Albert -caminó -…Susana… -caminó lento mirando al cielo - Padre…ojalá, algún día.

* * *

Lady Elroy caminaba firme, como era su costumbre. La barbilla erguida y los hombros echados atrás, como era su costumbre. Lucía un vestido típico escocés con el tartán de los Andrew...aunque de luto, como había empezado a ser costumbre para el castillo, al parecer, cada año. Los sirvientes que la miraban pasar no podían evitar el gesto de extrañeza en sus rostros y es que lady Elroy era la mujer más dura e inflexible, fiel guardiana de todas las tradiciones escocesas y de la familia Andrew, tanto que verla derramar lágrimas, silenciosas lágrimas en su camino dejaba impresionado y angustiado a más de uno.

Caminó entre la oscuridad con una antorcha en la mano hasta quedar frente a la celda de Patricia O´Brian. La chica la miró con los ojos opacos y un sutil brillo de esperanza en ellos, pero la negrura de su celda se apoderó de sus ojos y de su alma. Lady Elroy arrojó el pequeño papel que había llegado de Londres a los pies de la joven. Pero ella negó triste y avergonzada "no sé leer, mi señora" dijo sin quitar la mirada del papel en el piso.

-Murió -dijo a secas- mi bisnieto murió

Y se fue sin decir más. Sólo se escuchaban sus pasos y los gritos de angustia y desesperación de la mujer encerrada. Cuando salió de los intrincados caminos de los calabozos pidió a su doncella llamar al consejo.

-¿con qué motivo señora?

-Castigo

-¿No escribió el señor Anthony que llevarán a las familias a un juicio ante el Rey?

-No, Violet, este acusado es distinto...Informa a los miembros que se votará por lapidación o ahogamiento contra Patricia O´Brian

* * *

-Pronto, tío, está muy mal

Le dijo Anthony al cruzar el salón. Apenas miró a las personas que estaban ahí, supuso que la duquesa, Annie, la condesa...No tuvo tiempo ver, no quería saber. Subió las escaleras, tropezó a medio caminó pero los brazos del conde lo sostuvieron para evitar caer sobre los escalones. Algo le susurró sobre su aspecto que lucía mal, eso o le advirtió de no mencionar nada sobre los Grandchester, no estaba seguro.

Se sentía aturdido, ¿por qué no sólo lo dejaba ir con Candy? se preguntó furioso hasta que el conde lo soltó y caminó de nuevo hasta llegar con ella, otra vez, con ella, con su Candy.

-Albert...-la escuchó llamarlo. Se acercó, el doctor la examinaba.

-Estoy aquí, Candy, estoy aquí -decía mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas. Entonces tembló todo su cuerpo; sintió miedo, terror. Estaba helada -Está...

-Agonizando -dijo el doctor con pesar

William se limitó a besar la mano de su esposa.

-Candy...-la llamó dulcemente -aquí estoy, linda

-Albert -la miró abrir los ojos- estás aquí

Quería hablar, decirle que la amaba que luchara que lo hiciera por él que no lo abandonara...no soportaría esta vida sin ella, no podía dejarlo también. Pero no pudo, un nudo en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Acarició, entonces, la cabeza rubia de su hermosa Candy mientras evitaba llorar frente a ella. ¿Por qué la vida le regalaba la flor más hermosa de todas para quitársela cruelmente después?

-Albert ...

-Aquí estoy Candy...aquí estoy, vida mía

-¿por qué lloras, Albert? -preguntó ella con la mano en su mejilla, secando todas y cada una de sus lágrimas

-Porque te amo, Candy -sonrió como sólo él podía sonreír para ella y para nadie más -y no sé cómo expresarlo

-Ya lo ha hecho, lord -sonrió con dificultad

-Sí, lo hice...

-Albert, yo necesito que... -tosió, William ayudó a levantarla para evitar que la tos fuera más aguda, el doctor le dio una dosis más de alcanfort para aliviar la garganta y que pudiera hablar. Candice le había pedido ayuda para hablar con su esposo

-Está bien, linda, no tienes que hablar...tranquila, todo estará bien

-No Albert, necesito decirte...

-¿Qué, Candy...? ¿qué necesitas, dime y lo traeré?

-Yo dejé que muriera, Albert -confesó llorando - Yo le dije al doctor que me salvara...me dio a elegir

William la miraba extrañado, sin comprender. El doctor advertía a los condes la nula posibilidad de salvar al bebé sin hacer daño a Candy, lo que podía hacer era acelerar la pérdida, provocarla para evitar que el veneno de la planta siguiera afectando a Candice y dejarla estéril el resto de su vida. Y aunque todo parecía un horror, ella en su dolor, pidió a todos salir. Renuentes todos salieron, hasta nana Pony fue incitada a abandonar la habitación.

Entonces Candice recordó el día que conoció a William en Trenwind, lo apuesto que le pareció, lo varonil de su porte. Recordó aquel regalo de bodas tan sencillo como significativo que le dio antes de partir a Escocia, el dije de rosa que siempre cargaba con él y que ahora sostenía en su mano sobre el pecho. Recordó la primera noche en dormir con su esposo, sus paseos, sus amaneceres, sus caricias, sus besos, la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Recordó todo lo que vivió en su primer año de matrimonio junto a él y quiso seguir viviéndolo el resto de su vida.

Eso quería, vivir feliz con el hombre al que se había entregado, con William, su esposo, el patriarca Andrew. Quería dormir, yacer y despertar con él a su lado. No. A su lado, no; en sus brazos, cada día, hasta el final de su vida. Sin intrigas, sin cuidarse de peligros, sin secretos, sin odios ajenos...Le habían querido robar su felicidad, su matrimonio, su vida, pero no se los iba a permitir...no lo haría. Ella era Candice Andrew, hija de los condes de White, esposa del patriarca William Albert Andrew y una mujer enamorada.

Y entonces, eligió...

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en esta de todo corazón y sinceramente a todas las que dejaron su comentario, a quienes siguieron o marcaron como favorita la historia. A todas ustedes mil gracias por su apoyo, sus lecturas, de noche o de día...Espero que el final sea satisfactorio como lo fue para mi, de no ser así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios y si lo fue...también háganmelo saber.**

 **Esta ha sido una historia muy bonita y me dio mucha alegría poder escribirla para ustedes. Y bueno, nada más queda decir que disfruten de este capítulo y besos y abrazos a todas!**

* * *

 **Una Flor para Escocia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI.**

Escocia 1 de marzo de 1783

 _La fragancia de jazmín y sándalo flotó a través de los árboles en los jardines. Entre las ramas recientemente mojadas por el rocío de la mañana, un solitario pajarillo voló para besar las flores azules que florecían sobre la piedra negra del castillo y las mariposas amarillas se colaban por los inmensos ventanales adornados con largas cortinas color ocre e hilos dorados._

 _William Albert Andrew, conde de Andrew y York, y Patriarca de la familia, miraba con atención el aleteo de la frágil mariposa revoloteando por la habitación. Sostenía en sus manos la invitación que hace varios días había llegado de Londres. La había leído más de tres veces, ciertamente odiaba contestarlas y más asistir._

 _-Date prisa Willian, el carruaje nos espera_

 _-No creo que sea conveniente asistir, abuela, Keira murió hace apenas un año y…_

 _-Te encantará…_

 _-¿qué?_

 _-Tu prometida, terminarás encantado, William…créeme, ella es inteligente…bella …amab…_

 _-¿cómo dices que se llama?_

...

* * *

Escocia 2 de febrero de 1789.

Lo miró pasear por el cuarto espacioso hasta la ventana, que abrió entre las columnas de granito. Se desperezó estirando los brazos para librarse de la incomodidad del viaje, aunque los carruajes familiares eran amplios y espaciosos, el frío durante el camino mermó bastante su comodidad.

-¿Tom? –llamó aun mirando su espalda

-¿Hmmm? –contestó él maravillado por el paisaje desde la habitación. Tenía sus reservas de estar ahí, pero por su esposa había aceptado la invitación y después de todo, pensó que las tierras escocesas no eran especialmente escuálidas y simplonas como las había acusado de ser.

-¡Ya viene!- la miró con los ojos abiertos de la impresión

-¿y-ya? ¿ahora?

-Sí Tom, ahora…

-Sabía que no debíamos venir aquí…-la escuchó gritar -¿qu-qué hago, Annie, dime qué hacer?

-¡Ve por mamá, tonto…ve por ayuda!

El pobre hombre aturdido salió de la habitación y corrió, aún más aturdido por el laberinto de aquel castillo. Comenzaba a desesperarse al no encontrar a nadie cerca para auxiliar a Annie…a su Annie.

No supo cómo pudo ser tan ciego que necesitó del coraje oculto de aquella frágil mujercita para darse cuenta de que la menor de los White le atraía más de lo que se imaginaba. Aquella "pequeña" mentira que dieron ante la guardia real dejó de serlo o más bien, nunca lo fue. Para evitar la mancha en el apellido White, Tom confesó haber retado a duelo a Archibald Cornwell con el propósito de resarcir la falta a su honor por haber cortejado a su prometida en su propia casa el día del baile en Trenwind y no sólo eso, sino haber conspirado contra la familia White, ahora también su familia, en su propia casa.

Aunque la historia poco creíble, los testigos de Tom Steve…quienes fueron los Andrew, Anthony Brown y hasta los mismos duques de Grandchester confirmaron su versión y obtuvieron, luego de varios debates y disputas más, el favor del Rey.

-¡Tom!

Se detuvo de golpe, casi cae por frenar sin cuidado, y volvió unos pocos centímetros para encontrarse con el salvador del día. Nadie mejor que el señor del castillo para saber cómo ayudar a su esposa.

-William

-Tom, espero que estén ya instalados…tenemos pocos sirvientes, pero…

-Sí, sí, todo perfecto…pero necesito de tu ayuda

-Por supuesto, dime…

-Es Annie, el bebé ya viene…

-¡Cielos santo, tan pronto!

-¿qué hago?

-yo…yo no sé…llamar a

-La condesa, Mary…me dijo que llamara a la condesa Mary

-Y a la partera

-Perfecto, buscaré a la condesa y tú irás por la partera.

Acordaron los caballeros y cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto, Tom un poco más inquieto por desconocer el castillo, pero William trató de orientarlo lo mejor que pudo. Mientras él volvía al salón buscando a George para dar aviso a la partera de la familia.

-Espera, George…antes de irte…dime, ¿dónde está?

-En los jardines …-gritó el hombre antes de perderse.

Y fue entonces a los jardines…a los rosales. Este día pintaba ser un día especialmente interesante, se dijo. Luego de un par de años tormentosos por mantener el dolor en la piel, éste se fue mesurando poco a poco. Nunca pudo arrancárselo de tajo, quiso hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo…pero no pudo. De alguna forma esa capa de su piel se negaba a irse dejándole ese recordatorio por siempre.

-¡William, querido!

-Abuela, imagino que ya te enteraste…

-¡Cómo no enterarme, esa niña grita como el mismo demonio!

-Compréndela abuela, es su primer hijo…

-¡Es tan inapropiado…!

-Olvídalo ya, abuela…la llegada de un bebé siempre trae alegría- dijo sonriendo casi con melancolía- mejor dime ¿qué es lo que necesitas? No quiero ser grosero, abuela, pero llevo un poco de prisa…

-¡Necesito encontrar a Marie…no la encuentro por ningún lado! El protocolo exige que una Andrew esté presente en el parto…esa niña es nuestra invitada

-Abuela, tú eres una Andrew…

-¡Pero qué dices, William! Yo no puedo estar ahí, ¿no la escuchas gritar?

William negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros para disculparse frente a su abuela por no poder ayudarla. Tan sólo la miró caminar furibunda, sólo como ella sabía serlo y continuó su camino. Su mirada se lanzó de regreso por arriba del hombro, le pareció ver a alguien correr. Eran las doncellas…Bonnie y

-¡Espera Dorothy…estas toallas pesan mucho!

-¡Vamos Bonnie, más rápido, mi señora Annie nos necesita!

Volvió su mirada al frente y tan pronto como reanudó el paso, llevó su brazo a la altura de sus ojos. El brillo del sol, a esa hora de la mañana, fluyó invasor entre los cristales de las grandes ventanas…y volvió a recordar….

 _-No creo que sea conveniente asistir, abuela, Keira murió hace apenas un año y…_

 _-Te encantará…_

 _-¿qué?_

 _-Tu prometida, terminarás encantado, William…créeme, ella es inteligente…bella …amab…_

 _-¿cómo dices que se llama?_

Rodeó todas las estancias posibles tratando de evitar ser un estorbo para quienes corrían presurosos ya sea por el parto o por el banquete

-Señor- escuchó que le llamaban.

Era un hombre del clan, parte de la guardia del castillo que se acercaba temeroso y nervioso por todos los acontecimientos recientes. Parecía que Annie sí tenía bastantes pulmones porque tenía a la mitad del castillo asustado, muchos decían que gritaba como si la estuvieran torturando.

-¿qué sucede?

-El pri…-se escuchó un grito aún más agudo que el anterior. El guardia quedó casi paralizado y William pensó que este sí fue realmente fuerte…tanto que le extrañó que no se escuchara en los jardines.

-Me decía…-incitó al hombre a continuar casi con desesperación.

-El escribiente desea pedir su permiso para visitar la tumba de su mujer…-

William permaneció en silencio por varios segundos. Su castigo fue vivir para ser testigo del olvido de su nombre, de sus acciones y de su identidad; y así había sido, ni en el castillo ni a los rededores ni en tierras vecinas o clanes vecinos se volvió a pronunciar su nombre, ni una sola referencia a él o a su mujer.

Aquel hombre de barba poblada y ciego ya por la oscuridad en la que vivía tan sólo salía a hacer los honores, una vez al año, en un montón de piedras en un claro, a un par de millas del castillo.

Ni él mismo estaba seguro de que ahí estuviese enterrada Patricia O´Brian, sólo tenían la palabra de la abuela y en ella confiaron. La mujer murió por ahogamiento cerca del río y ahí mismo enterraron los restos, sin señales más que una gran roca rodeada de otras más pequeñas.

-¿señor?

William entonces asintió y el guardia, antes de partir, le entregó una carta.

-Viene de Londres, señor

Sin decir una palabra más, William reanudó la marcha. Reconoció el sello Grandchester. Pensó que sería la duquesa avisando de algún retraso en su llegada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al empezar a leer…

 _" Estimado, William:_

 _Luego de tres largos años de ausencia te sorprenderán mis líneas. Debo admitir que aún considero indigno mi derecho de escribirte. Pero me veo en la necesidad de solicitar tu perdón, aunque en el parlamento jamás hayas levantado cargo alguno contra mí, Albert, necesito saber de tu perdón._

 _Estos años de trotar por el mundo me han hecho darme cuenta de mis errores. He vuelto, he vuelto por mi esposa, por mi hijo, por mi padre y por mí. Necesito tu perdón Albert, lo necesito para vivir en paz conmigo, con mi hijo y con el tuyo…"_

William volvió a doblar la hoja para guardarla en el bolsillo interior de su kilt y susurrar levantando la mirada "ya lo tienes, Terry" como si el viento se encargará de mandar su respuesta "Ya lo tienes"

A un lado suyo, Anthony le saludaba mortificado. Tal parecía que la labor de Annie se había extendido más allá del área de invitados.

-No puedo creer que grite de esa manera…-Le escuchó decir a su sobrino, convertido en un vigoroso joven de veinte años que se negaba a contraer matrimonio, todavía. Se había vuelto un hombre aún más digno de ser su heredero, el próximo patriarca, aunque a él mismo parecía no interesarle. En los últimos tres años prestaba más atención al pequeño ángel que llego a casa, decía él, el pequeño ángel que "Nunca me abandonó"

-Me parece maravilloso la llegada de un bebé a esta familia, Anthony, no creo que debamos quejarnos tanto

-Este castillo ya no necesita más nacimientos….

William lo miró considerando sus palabras y pensó que los ojos vivaces de su sobrino habían vuelto a recobrar la vitalidad de su primera juventud.

-Mejor dime –lo tomó por los brazos para invitarlo a seguir…aún debía llegar a los jardines – ¿Has recibido respuesta del parlamento?

-Por eso mismo te buscaba…-lo miró con apremio y esperó a que continuara- Hoy llegó el acta real del parlamento. – empezó a leer -Legalmente y por decreto real, los Brown, habitantes de York, quedan desterrados de la cámara de lores y de la corte…todas sus propiedades pasan a pertenecer a…

\- Anthony Brown –completó William

-No –corrigió – Keira Andrew…

William lo miró sorprendido – No, Anthony

-Es el pago de mis rentas e impuestos por las tierras ocupadas aquí, es lo justo…- El joven dio una palmada de agradecimiento sobre el hombro de su señor y se despidió de él. Es lo justo…de ahora en adelante haría las cosas bien.

-¡Anthony! –esperó a que lo mirara -¿Marie?

-En los jardines con…

-¡Es niño! – ambos miraron a las doncellas que corrían por los pasillos anunciando la nueva -¡Es niño!

William sonrió. Cuando quiso volver a encontrarse con la mirada de su sobrino éste ya se había perdido. Supuso que iría a dar sus felicitaciones a los nuevos padres. Él también debía darlas, aunque lo haría más tarde…ahora tenía un asunto más importante que atender.

 _-No creo que sea conveniente asistir, abuela, Keira murió hace apenas un año y…_

 _-Te encantará…_

 _-¿qué?_

 _-Tu prometida, terminarás encantado, William…créeme, ella es inteligente…bella …amab…_

 _-¿cómo dices que se llama?_

-Candy

Dijo y la miró girar hacia él. Estaba sentada sobre un tartán en el césped. Le sonreía ampliamente, la blancura de sus dientes asomaba de entre sus delgados labios rosados tan exquisitos y tiernos como siempre.

El viento sopló…sopló fuerte haciendo que los rizos rebeldes de su peinado volaran más allá de sus sienes y su nuca, los rayos del sol iluminaban aún más su dorado cabello. Pensó que aquello era una visión, un regalo de Dios, del cielo…de la vida que se la había devuelto aquella mañana cuando abrió sus ojos esmeralda y que creía haberla perdido.

Vivía agradecido todos los días al despertar y sentir entre sus brazos el calor de su esposa, el sabor de su boca y el perfume de su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente. "rosas…" susurró…

Ella le ofreció la mano que pronto tomó cuando estuvo cerca. De su regazo asomaba una cabecilla con rebeldes bucles rubios, ojos celestes y diminutas pecas en su pequeña nariz.

¿Cuántos días contaría a la sazón de haber rogado a los cielos por la vida de su mujer y que los cielos mismos se la hubiesen regresado? Pero no sólo a ella, a su Candy, su dulce Candy, sino que tan sólo en un año después la mayor sorpresa de todas…su pequeña hija.

Recordaría bien el resto de su vida el día en que llegara al lecho a descansar el largo día de audiencias cuando Candy le besaba de la manera más tierna e inocente posible y le susurrara al oído "estoy esperando…". Esa noche no durmieron, no pudieron hacerlo…no querían. Esa noche conversaron, rieron, se amaron una y dos veces más. Esa noche se sintieron las dos personas más felices del mundo…" No, no del mundo, Albert…del universo entero. No puede haber mujer más feliz que yo por tenerte y esperar por él o por ella" decía Candice mientras William acariciaba la suave piel de su esposa sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-Annie entró en labor- dijo sentándose a espaldas de Candice y atrayéndola con un brazo en su cintura. La fina espalda de ella quedó pegada a su pecho. Sólo así, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él y el aroma de su cabello en su interior podía saber que era real y que no se había ido esa noche en el castillo White. –ha dado a luz a un niño

-¡Dios mío, debí estar con ella! –contestó alarmada amenazando con levantarse, sin embargo el fuerte abrazo de William no la dejó

-El castillo entero lo estaba, Candy...Annie se aseguró de ello –dijo en tono divertido – Cómo alguien tan pequeña guarda pulmones tan fuertes como los de un hombre

\- ¡Albert! –lo reprendió con un ligero golpe sobre su pecho –Me alegro por Annie –suspiró volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de William –un precioso Tom –miró a la pequeña personita que dormía sobre su regazo- un primito con quien jugar mi hermosa Keira – acarició los pequeños rizos de su hija.

-No creo que a Anthony le haga mucha gracia…él querrá acaparar toda la atención de Keira

-Albert, Anthony ya acapara toda la atención de Keira… ¿tienes idea de cuánto me costó lograr que lo soltara? El pobre Anthony necesitaba recibir un mensaje, pero esta pequeñita fue incapaz de soltarlo.

-¡William, Candice!

Era Marie que llegaba ante ellos con un pequeño cuenco de cerámica hasta donde se encontraban sentados. A ella le pareció la estampa más hermosa, hacía muchos años antes que en el castillo solo se lloraba de pena y resentimiento y no se veía ni se respiraba tanta paz y felicidad en el castillo que aunque de piedra negra y húmeda a todos los Andrew les parecía el castillo más cálido y luminoso de todos.

-Marie…la abuela te buscaba

-Lo sé –reconoció rodando los ojos –Ha llegado un pequeñito, tal parece que mañana el banquete será más grande aún.

-Si es por eso no te preocupes, Marie…Pediré a George que se haga cargo de todo

Pocos en el castillo acertaban a creer la llegada tan pronta de un bebé más a este mundo. Todos festejaban el nacimiento del pequeño Thomas Edmund Steve, como sería llamado el pequeño que, aunque recién nacido ya hacia evidente su sangre familiar al abrir sus pequeños ojos y dejar ver el color almendra de sus luceros.

Los festejos se alargarían no sólo en el castillo de los Andrew, sino en el de los White; primero por el tercer cumpleaños de la pequeña y milagrosa Keira Andrew, luego por el inesperado nacimiento del pequeño Thomas Edmund y al final, por el cincuenta y dos cumpleaños del conde de White.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, William…

-¿Entonces qué es?

Marie extendió sobre sus manos el cuenco de cerámica que traía una rosa roja plantada al centro

-La abuela Elroy solicitó los arreglos florares para el banquete…-continuó –pero no son blancas, son rojas…¿cómo vamos a poner una rosa roja? Saben cómo es la abuela, una flor para Escocia no debe ser roja, sino blanca…es la insignia de los Andrew…¡se molestará y lo peor es que hay cientos de ellas!

Candie la miró contrariada y un poco preocupada. A lo largo del tiempo aprendió a querer y a respetar a la abuela Elroy por lo que procuraba complacerle en la medida de lo posible, sobre todo cuando consideraba que sus consejos no hacían más que demostrar cariño y amor a su primera bisnieta, sin embargo, cuando consideraba que tenía una actitud muy exagerada intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero aquello de la flor…eso era importante para la abuela Elroy y aunque no lo quisiera expresar tan efusivamente, para ella también. Las rosas blancas no sólo son la insignia del escudo de armas de los Andrew…sino el símbolo del nacimiento de su nueva vida cuando dejó el castillo de su padre hace casi seis años cuando se casó con William y le colgó aquel dije en su cuello…

 _-Ha quedado…luce hermoso en ti, has sonreído dos veces ya_

 _-Me gusta hacerlo cuando me siento feliz_

 _-Pienso que luce aún más hermosa cuando sonríe_

 _..._

-No necesitamos una rosa blanca…

Marie y Candice lo miraron confundidas…

-Ni de ningún otro color ya existe una para Escocia –dijo volviendo a abrazar a Candice.

Marie sonrió y comprendió la inutilidad de preocuparse por las flores en el banquete. Seguro que a la abuela Elroy le daría un infarto, como todos los que le daban cuando sus nietos o pasados algunos años sus bisnietos hicieran o dijeran alguna cosa que la escandalizara.

Fue desafortunado el momento en que la abuela no pudo alcanzar a estar presente el día de la boda de Anthony Brown-Andrew, el próximo patriarca. Su muerte dejó un enorme hueco de tristeza y enfado en la familia, aunque más en Candice…aquella mujer malhumorada nunca dejó de darle consejos para cuidar bien de su familia y de su clan y que en la boda de su única hija pasaría a ella todos esos menesteres que había aprendido de la abuela Elroy ..."Déjame ponértelo, Keira...perteneció a la antigua matriarca, lady Elroy Andrew...ella me lo entregó, ahora el anillo es tuyo"

Pero en aquel momento…mientras Marie caminaba de regreso al castillo, lady Elroy los miraba y cuidaba desde lo alto del castillo. No pudo escuchar nada de lo que decían…o eso parecía…

-Señora…

-¿De qué hablaban Violet…?

-Sobre las flores para el banquete, mi señora y…

-¿y…?

-De algo que no entendí…el señor habló sobre una flor para Escocia…y eso fue todo, señora

Elroy sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía, desinhibida, tranquila, feliz…en paz.

-Quiero que canceles todas las flores para el banquete…

-Pero señora… ¿por qué?

\- ¡Qué no escuchaste a mi nieto! Ya tenemos una flor para Escocia y con ella es más que suficiente.

 _-No creo que sea conveniente asistir, abuela, Keira murió hace apenas un año y…_

 _-Te encantará…_

 _-¿qué?_

 _-Tu prometida, terminarás encantado, William…créeme, ella es inteligente…bella …amab…_

 _-¿cómo dices que se llama?_

 _-Candice…_

 _-¿Candice?_

 _-Tan hermosa como esas rosas que tanto amas…_

 _Miró a su abuela perderse en el interior del carruaje mientras él, antes de subir, miraba hacia los rosales que se asomaban de entre las rocas y los jardines en aquella época del año…_


End file.
